Traque : Livre 1
by Kallista2
Summary: On aurait cru les ennuis finis après la victoire à Tristram. Le calme dura quelque temps. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion. Voici donc l'histoire de Natalya et compagnie, qui comme par hasard sont censés arranger les choses. Acte I de Diablo II.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, lecteurs potentiels** !

**Que vous dire d'autre pour l'instant que bonne lecture ?**

**Autre chose : j'ai tendance à prendre pas mal de libertés quant au monde de Diablo et aux événements du jeu. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Naturellement, Diablo 2 ne m'appartient pas (ni les autres d'ailleurs), bien que ce soit mon préféré des trois.**

* * *

Prologue

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps lorsque des coups hésitants mais répétés sur la grande porte en chêne résonnèrent dans le grand hall du Monastère. Les deux Soeurs en faction se regardèrent brièvement avant que l'une se décide à se lever pour se diriger d'un pas raide vers le judas et examiner le visiteur. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur une haute silhouette voûtée, entièrement dissimulée par un long manteau de voyage de couleur sombre. Sa tête encapuchonnée se releva légèrement lorsque la Soeur lui demanda qui il était et ce qu'il cherchait à pareille heure.

«Un abri...pour la nuit, répondit-il d'une voix brisée.»

La Soeur hocha la tête d'un air las. Cela arrivait souvent. Les pèlerins et les marchands étaient légion vers l'Orient et le Monastère était une étape obligée sur le chemin. Elle fit un signe à l'autre pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et entreprit de déverrouiller les serrures et lever les barres de la porte. Le Monastère était bâti comme une forteresse. Finalement, les gonds pivotèrent et l'homme entra d'un pas hésitant. Il emprunta le couloir principal. Les deux Soeurs l'observèrent curieusement. Tout dans son comportement se contredisait. Tantôt il avait les gestes d'un homme mal à l'aise, triste et abattu, tantôt sa tête se relevait et ses pas devenaient décidés, vifs et souples. Il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles dans une langue que les Soeurs ne reconnaissaient pas.

Lorsqu'il dépassa le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres pour les voyageurs, l'une des Soeurs l'appela. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, sa tête oscillant de gauche à droite, puis il reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide. Les deux Soeurs commencèrent à avoir des doutes. Saisissant leurs arcs, elles encochèrent chacune une flèche et la pointèrent sur le dos de l'étranger.

«Halte !»

Il s'arrêta enfin. Ses mains se ramenèrent le long de son corps. Il se redressa entièrement, et se tourna lentement pour faire face aux guerrières. Celles-ci frissonnèrent. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Peut-être étaient-ce les ombres qui jouaient sur les murs en pierre du couloir. Peut-être était-ce le fait que l'étranger les dominait facilement de deux têtes. Peut-être était-ce l'impression de puissance qui s'en dégageait.

Sans doute étaient-ce ses yeux jaunes qui flamboyaient sur un visage pâle tordu d'un rictus moqueur.

Ces yeux qui hurlaient à l'aide.

Les Soeurs eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour alerter le reste du Monastère. Leur sang fut le premier à maculer la pierre froide en cette nuit à l'arrière-goût d'apocalypse.


	2. Le camp des rogues

**Re-moi !**

**Histoire de faire avancer les choses un peu...premier chapitre, où on commence à se placer dans l'esprit de toute la fic. J'admets que le prologue faisait pas mal cliché, et assez sérieux quand même. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait comment j'écrirai la suite...j'espère en tous cas.**

**Bref, Diablo ne m'appartient pas. Que ferais-je d'un seigneur démon, je vous le demande...**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Le camp des rogues

Natalya frissonna. Encore une nuit dehors à surveiller la palissade. Et puis, il pleuvait. Mais c'était nécessaire si on voulait survivre. Déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas beaucoup à avoir fui à temps... Natalya se secoua mentalement : ce n'était pas le moment. Elle scruta encore une fois les plaines sombres. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Juste la brise nocturne chargée de l'odeur fétide de carcasses en décomposition. Cela ne la dégoûtait même plus. C'était son quotidien depuis quelques mois. Sous le commandement de Kashya, les Soeurs survivantes s'étaient retranchées dans un camp fortifié dans la Lande Sanglante. Rebaptisées les rogues, elles se raccrochaient désespérément à leur foi en Akara leur Grande prêtresse, la plus âgée et la plus sage de toutes. Mais même elle commençait à perdre espoir et malgré ses efforts pour le cacher aux autres, Natalya, comme le reste des rogues, sentait bien sa résignation. Personne cependant ne disait ses doutes à voix haute, de peur de briser cette illusion d'espoir. Seule Charsi la forgeronne gardait le sourire et c'était un baume sur le coeur que d'entendre sa voix joyeuse couvrir les coups de marteau sur son enclume alors qu'elle réparait une armure ou confectionnait des pointes de flèches.

Natalya sourit. Rien que pour Charsi, le combat en valait la peine. Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par un bruit inhabituel dans la Lande. Une sorte d'aboiement rauque accompagné d'un son comme le grondement du tonnerre. Natalya siffla l'alerte. Cinq rogues, arcs bandés, se rangèrent à ses côtés tandis que le camp entrait en effervescence. Kashya, sabre en main, finit de crier ses ordres et se positionna derrière les archères. Le silence revint. Le bruit intrus se rapprochait. La pluie empêchait d'en voir la cause. Natalya sentit son coeur accélérer. Ce bruit ne lui était pas connu. Ce n'étaient ni les ricanements des Déchus, ni le râle des zombies, ni même les grognement des Rats-épics. Sans doute des démons venus de plus loin, plus puissants.

Le bruit se tut. La tension montait. Les yeux hagards voulaient percer les ténèbres et le rideau pluvieux pour pouvoir enfin trouver leur cible. Enfin, ils apparurent.

Ce n'étaient pas des démons. C'étaient deux hommes. Le premier était bâti comme une montagne. Vêtu uniquement d'un pagne et de bottes, son torse musculeux zébré de cicatrices était barré d'une lanière de cuir qui supportait une imposante hache de guerre suspendue dans son dos. Ses bras portaient des tatouages bleus entre l'épaule et le coude. Son large visage surmonté d'une queue-de-cheval noire souriait avec bienveillance à son compagnon qui lui parlait d'une voix trop basse pour que Natalya l'entende. Cet homme-là semblait presque frêle à côté de l'autre malgré ses larges épaules et sa forte constitution. Son ami marchait d'un pas lourd, lui posait les pieds avec légèreté. Vêtu de peaux de bêtes, il tenait à la main un bâton dont il s'aidait pour marcher. Ses cheveux poivre et sel coupés court, mouillés, se dressaient sur sa tête à la manière des pics d'un hérisson et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux gris comme un ciel d'automne. Tous deux étaient visiblement de bonne humeur.

Kashya se ressaisit la première.

«Halte ! aboya-t-elle en direction des deux voyageurs. Identifiez-vous !»

Ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris, et observèrent les six archères et leur capitaine. Ils levèrent les mains en signe de reddition.

«Du calme mesdames ! dit le géant. Nous venons en paix !

-Identifiez-vous ! réitéra Kashya.

-Je suis Derek du clan Jarilath, guerrier des Terres de l'Effroi, répondit-il, et voici Vatanen le druide, des Collines Brumeuses.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Voir si ce qu'on raconte est vrai.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que le capitaine des rogues est une femme à barbe...»

Les regards d'incompréhension qu'il reçut lui firent hausser les sourcils d'un air incrédule. Le sourire de Kashya était amer, mais elle abaissa son sabre.

«Des comiques, hein ? Les dieux savent qu'un peu de bonne humeur serait bienvenue en ces temps sombres. Vous pouvez entrer mais je vous surveille.»

Les rogues laissèrent passer les deux étrangers. Vatanen donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Derek et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le camp. Sur un signe de leur capitaine, les rogues reprirent leurs postes. Natalya, relevée par son amie Amplisa, se chargea de faire visiter le camp au duo.

«Voici le foyer principal, commença-t-elle. C'est là que se réunissent la plupart des rogues quand elles ont quartier libre ainsi que les gens de passage. Tenez justement voilà Warriv.

-Warriv ? demanda Vatanen. C'est un nom oriental. Est-ce un marchand ?

-Oui, sa caravane a été bloquée ici par la fermeture du Monastère. Il attend que la situation s'améliore. Kashya avait peur qu'il soit un poids mort mais sa compagnie nous aide tous à mieux supporter cette vie. Il est très bon conteur vous savez.»

Vatanen opina. Derek marcha sur Warriv et lui tendit une main de géant. Les phalanges du marchand craquèrent sous la force de la poigne. Mais l'homme ne laissa rien paraître, affichant un sourire de bienvenue.

«Salut étrangers, dit-il. Il est bon de voir de nouveaux visages dans les circonstances actuelles. Je dois avouer que les sujets de conversation commencent à manquer à force de toujours parler avec les mêmes personnes.

-Et comment donc ! s'exclama Derek. Je m'étonne que vous ne vous soyez pas encore étripés, empilés les uns sur les autres comme vous l'êtes !

-Ou à défaut de cela, que vous n'ayez pas encore épuisé vos vivres, fit remarquer Vatanen en jetant un regard désapprobateur au barbare qui riait de bon coeur. Je doute qu'il reste encore beaucoup de végétaux comestibles ou de gibier tant la terre elle-même est corrompue.

-Une judicieuse observation, opina Warriv. En vérité, nos vivres s'amenuisent à mesure que le temps passe mais les rogues ont réussi à sauver un troupeau de vaches et je possède moi-même quelques bêtes de trait, que l'on pourrait sacrifier en cas de nécessité. Sinon, chacun s'efforce de cultiver des légumes à sa mesure. Mais vous avez raison, il ne pousse plus grand-chose.

-Et je suppose que le fer pour les armes et les armures proviennent de l'équipement des démons que vous abattez.

-En effet, bien que la plupart du temps, celles-ci sont si misérables que presque rien n'est récupérable. Cela me rappelle un proverbe de mon pays...

-Merci Warriv, coupa Natalya sentant venir un long discours, mais nous devons aller voir la Grande Prêtresse.

-Oh, fit-il, un peu déçu, eh bien à plus tard.»

Derek et Vatanen suivirent Natalya plus profondément dans le camp. Ils regardaient avec tristesse les rogues qu'ils croisaient, ces femmes si jeunes et pourtant si éprouvées. Derek s'étonnait de leur air fragile et de leur regard éteint. Comme elles étaient différentes des femmes de son peuple ! Celles-ci, élevées comme des hommes, ne se laissaient jamais abattre, le combat était leur quotidien, elles riaient de leurs blessures et hurlaient leur douleur lorsqu'un ami tombait à la bataille et leur honneur se lavait dans le sang. Comme tout barbare qui se respecte. Vatanen, lui, sentait le désespoir de la nature elle-même. Le vent lui apportait le gémissement des arbres brûlés et abattus, l'odeur de putréfaction de carcasses d'animaux massacrés pour le simple plaisir de détruire, le goût du sang répandu en abondance dans les plaines. Tout cela lui montait à la tête et il devait fréquemment réprimer des haut-le-corps. Il fallait absolument détruire ce fléau contre-nature.

Ils arrivèrent dans la partie nord-est du camp à une tente plus grande que les autres, séparée par un muret. Un arôme de décoctions médicinales s'en dégageait, ainsi que des gémissements de douleur par intermittence.

«C'est là que l'on soigne les blessés, expliqua Natalya, et l'endroit où la Grande Prêtresse passe le plus clair de ses journées et parfois même ses nuits. Je vais voir si elle est là.»

Elle souleva le pan de cuir qui masquait l'entrée de la tente et se glissa dans l'ouverture, laissant Derek et Vatanen sous la pluie nocturne avec un pincement de culpabilité. Mais, raisonna-t-elle, ils étaient tous deux robustes, alors quelques instants de plus ne les achèveraient pas. Par ailleurs, couverts de boue et de poussière comme ils l'étaient, il valait mieux qu'ils n'entrent pas. Son regard se posa sur Aliza, sa meilleure amie, toujours dans le coma depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée par une horde de Déchus, ces petits démons rouges stupides et brutaux. Des larmes menacèrent de lui monter aux yeux mais elle se reprit rapidement et scruta le reste de la tente. Au-delà de l'étendue désespérante des lits de fortune sur lesquels gisaient des corps maculés de sang se trouvait un foyer surmonté d'un chaudron où macéraient des plantes médicinales. Une haute silhouette drapée de violet en touillait le contenu en murmurant des prières. Natalya sourit faiblement. Elle l'avait trouvée. Après lui avoir expliqué les événements, elle l'emmena dehors rencontrer les deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient en pleine discussion à voix basse lorsque les femmes arrivèrent.

«...de la folie ! protestait Derek. As-tu vu l'état de ces archères ? Elles ne tiendraient pas deux jours hors de leur palissade !

-Qui a jamais parlé de les en sortir ? rétorqua Vatanen sans se départir de son calme. Vu la situation, un petit groupe est plus indiqué.

-Oui, un GROUPE, souligna le barbare. Pas deux clampins armés d'un bâton pourri, d'une hache merdique et d'un grand sourire, un groupe d'au moins trois guerriers expérimentés au plus haut de leur forme !

-Ce serait mieux, en effet, concéda le druide, mais nous n'avons pas réellement le choix.

-Voilà qui est bien dit, intervint la Grande Prêtresse, les faisant sursauter. Mon nom est Akara, poursuivit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salutations. Je suis la Grande Prêtresse de la sororité de l'Oeil aveugle. Natalya m'a déjà informée de vos identités et je m'interroge sur la raison de votre venue. Après tout, il n'est pas fréquent de rencontrer un barbare du nord et un druide des collines par ici.»

Vatanen lança un regard de défi à son barbare de compagnon, appuyé d'un sourire enjôleur. Derek fit mine de bouder pendant un moment, puis capitula, laissant de côté les faux-semblants. Il offrit un large sourire au druide, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément. Ils se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Akara qui les dévisageait, impassible.

«Nous sommes venus pour vous sortir de cette galère, annonça Derek. Nous sommes à vos ordres, pour le moment.

-Mais seulement tant que ces ordres seront raisonnables, prévint Vatanen. Nous n'irons pas en mission suicide rien que pour vos yeux, et je refuse de participer, ni même de laisser faire, des actes insensés, fût-ce pour tuer Diablo lui-même.»

Akara les regarda avec stupéfaction, puis comme les deux hommes restaient silencieux, elle sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois.

«Je vous remercie, braves voyageurs. J'avais perdu espoir que nos appels à l'aide aient été écoutés. Je suis ravie qu'au moins une de nos messagères ait rempli sa mission. A présent...»

C'est alors que Vatanen éternua violemment, surprenant une patrouille de rogues non loin. Une flèche manqua le druide de peu et alla se ficher dans un poteau de la tente. Ils décidèrent collectivement de remettre cette discussion à plus tard et Natalya les conduisit à une parcelle libre où ils dressèrent une tente. Ils échangèrent des voeux de «bonne nuit» et l'archère laissa les deux amis à leur repos. Elle alla trouver sa propre tente et se glissa sur la natte qui lui servait de couchette. Elle sombra dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves, emportant ses soucis pour les quelques heures qui restaient avant l'aube.


	3. Le Repaire du mal

**Bonsoir !**

**C'est vrai, je n'avance pas très vite, les chapitres sont courts. N'empêche que voici la suite ! Avec un titre si original en plus...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Soit dit en passant, je n'ai toujours pas fait l'acquisition des droits de Diablo 2, je ne fais toujours qu'emprunter l'histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le repaire du mal

Lorsque Natalya émergea de sa tente, il était déjà tard. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la réserve de provisions où elle reçut sa ration d'eau et de nourriture pour la journée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le foyer principal pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sur place, elle aperçut immédiatement Derek et Vatanen en pleine discussion avec Warriv. Elle les rejoignit et, sur un signe de tête du druide, prit place à côté d'eux. L'accueil du barbare fut plus froid, mais, comme le lui expliqua Vatanen, ce n'était rien de personnel. Derek n'était tout simplement pas matinal, et mettait un point d'honneur à faire partager sa mauvaise humeur à ses compagnons. Pour l'instant, c'était le marchand qui en subissait les conséquences les plus directes, et c'était bien comme ça.

«Alors, demanda finalement l'archère, où avez-vous été assignés ? Allez-vous faire des patrouilles comme nous ou des expéditions punitives, ou quoi ?

-Votre prêtresse semble avoir des plans plus spéciaux en ce qui nous concerne, répondit Vatanen. Nous allons commencer par des problèmes locaux : nous allons nous attaquer au poste avancé des démons dans la Lande Sanglante. Une grotte apparemment, appelée...

-Le Repaire du Mal ! termina Natalya. Mais cet endroit grouille de démons de toutes sortes ! Pire encore, c'est un vrai labyrinthe pour quiconque ne l'a pas exploré de fond en comble ! On dit même que quelque part là-dessous, il existe un passage qui relie ce complexe au quartier général d'Andarielle !

-Hé du calme, jeune rogue, rit le druide. Premièrement, c'est précisément parce que l'endroit est plein de démons qu'il faut s'en occuper. Deuxièmement, on peut très bien dessiner une carte des grottes, et troisièmement, si une armée pouvait passer aussi facilement depuis sa base jusqu'ici, tu crois vraiment que votre petit camp de réfugiés serait encore debout ?

-Non, convint Natalya. Mais quand même, à vous seuls, je doute que vous puissiez tous les éliminer.

-Tu ne nous as pas encore vus combattre, fit remarquer le druide. Nous avons bien des ressources cachées, crois-moi. Mais un peu d'armement supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal, ajouta-t-il, le regard interrogateur.

-Ca c'est parlé, grommela Derek ayant finalement réussi à faire partir le marchand loquace.

-Ecoutez, vous pouvez toujours aller parler à Charsi notre forgeronne au nord-ouest du camp, suggéra Natalya. Mais je doute qu'elle puisse beaucoup vous aider : nous avons peu de matériaux, les armures ne seront sans doute pas à votre taille et nous autres ne manions que des arcs et des sabres. Je suppose toutefois que si vous lui apportez de quoi faire, elle se fera un plaisir de vous forger tout ce que vous voudrez.

-C'est une idée, acquiesça Vatanen.

-Sinon, il reste Gheed...

-Gheed ? C'est qui ce gars-là ?

-Un autre marchand coincé ici. Il vend de tout et en achète de même, tant que les prix lui conviennent bien entendu. Il est un peu frustré car peu d'entre nous avons de l'or pour payer, mais il organise aussi des jeux de hasard avec les autres marchands. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, seulement un vrai grippe-sous. Je vous aurai prévenus !

-Formidable, je l'aime déjà, marmonna le barbare, toujours morose.»

Vatanen le gratifia d'un coup de coude. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la main du géant sur le derrière du crâne du druide lui fit faire un plongeon dans le bol de ragoût qu'il était en train de manger. Malgré lui, Derek sentit son humeur grincheuse laisser place à son habituel enthousiasme, et ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Natalya lorsqu'il vit l'expression de chien battu du druide. Il lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos, délogeant les morceaux de légumes qui lui étaient restés collés sur le visage et se releva. Vatanen suivit le mouvement et s'essora à la manière d'un chien en aspergeant l'archère et le barbare de soupe odorante. Il sourit aux regards désapprobateurs et pointa Derek du doigt :

«C'est lui qu'a commencé !»

La tasse destinée à sa tête rebondit sur le muret derrière lui. Derek laissa échapper un juron. Natalya riait franchement. Le druide lui sourit et lança un clin d'oeil à son ami.

«Hé oui, il faut te faire aux cibles mouvantes !

-Ha ha très drôle, dit l'autre d'un ton sarcastique. Bon, sérieusement, on y va ?

-Suivez le druide !»

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures à travers la Lande Sanglante. Sous les ordres de Kyoko, lieutenant des rogues, Natalya et onze de ses Soeurs faisaient route avec Derek et Vatanen. Les rogues devaient relever la petite garnison dirigée par Flavie chargée de surveiller la passe qui menait aux Plaines Gelées. Elles en profitaient pour montrer le chemin aux deux guerriers vers le Repaire du Mal. Natalya réfléchissait. Elle avait sous-estimé les talents du barbare et du druide, s'imaginant qu'ils ne seraient pas de taille à lutter contre des démons. Bien au contraire, les Déchus tombaient sous les coups de hache du premier tandis que le second brisait l'échine aux Rats-épics de son bâton, apparemment sans aucune difficulté. Le ton léger de leur conversation jurait avec la vigilance craintive des archères. Natalya sourit. Même si elle doutait que ces deux-là puissent arranger les choses, au moins ils étaient de bonne compagnie.

Le sentier qu'ils suivaient les mena à un embranchement. Il était temps de se séparer. Le groupe de rogues irait vers le nord tandis que Derek et Vatanen prendraient vers l'est. Ces derniers, toujours de bonne humeur, assurèrent à leurs alliés qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour, victorieux, et surtout avec «tout ce qu'ils pourraient faucher», selon les propres mots du barbare. Puis, avec un dernier «bonne chance !», ils s'en allèrent. Natalya emboîta le pas à Kyoko, et les rogues se remirent en marche.

* * *

«Attention ! à gauche !»

Natalya pivota et para _in extremis_ le falchion de la femme-démon. Celle-ci siffla de rage. Elle attaqua de plus belle mais cette fois, Natalya était prête et se défendait avec habileté. La démone se jeta furieusement sur l'archère et perdit l'équilibre lorsque sa lame ne rencontra que du vide. Le sabre de Natalya lui pourfendit la poitrine par-derrière. Le corps profané de la créature fut secoué d'un spasme puis un nuage verdâtre s'échappa de la blessure béante dans le thorax. La carcasse qui tomba à terre n'était autre que le corps de feue Dilya, une Soeur qui n'avait pas pu s'échapper à temps de Monastère. _Tu es enfin libre_, songea Natalya avec un pincement au coeur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer longtemps sur cette perte car une dizaine d'autres rogues corrompues demandaient promptement son attention. Les flèches sifflaient autour d'elle tandis que l'escouade du lieutenant Kyoko refusait de céder un pouce de terrain à l'offensive démoniaque. Des treize guerrières, il n'en restait plus que dix tant cette attaque-ci était féroce. Une cinquantaine de Déchus, une vingtaine de rogues corrompues et même quelques monstres gargantuesques, ces géants mi-yéti mi-gorille, les avaient complètement prises de court. Kyoko avait immédiatement tiré une flèche enchantée, signal de détresse, vers le camp, mais les renforts étaient longs à arriver. Alors en attendant, les rogues se battaient farouchement pour ce qui restait de leur territoire et vendaient chèrement leurs vies. Natalya courut rejoindre son lieutenant au coeur de la mêlée, se frayant un chemin à coups de sabre à travers la horde le démons rouges qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Elle serra les mâchoires lorsqu'elle sentit une énième douleur fulgurante à l'endroit où l'un des petits diables réussit à percer son armure. Il fut récompensé d'un coup de poing au visage, l'envoyant à terre.

«Courage mes soeurs ! cria Kyoko. Tenez bon ! Les renforts sont en route, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !»

A ce moment, une autre guerrière s'effondra dans un cri de douleur et de surprise. Les démons se ruèrent sur les rogues à l'arrière qui les criblaient de flèches. Natalya s'interposa, tout en sachant qu'elle ne ferait que peu de différence. Elles étaient toutes éreintées, sous-alimentées, et en infériorité numérique. Seule leur obstination et leur rage les maintenaient debout, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Hors de question de cesser le combat pourtant. Plutôt souffrir mille morts qu'abandonner.

«Donnez tout ce que vous avez ! exhortait le lieutenant tout en donnant du sabre de droite à gauche. Même s'il fallait -gn- mourir, emportez-en -ah- le plus -hmf- possible avec vous ! Ils ne -tiens ! - s'en tireront pas si facilement !

-Oï ! rugirent toutes les guerrières.»

Deux nouvelles pertes dans leurs rangs. Les sept rogues restantes commencèrent à se replier prudemment. Elles réussirent à se rejoindre dans le chaos de la bataille. Quatre, dont Natalya et Kyoko, maintenaient la horde à distance avec leurs sabres tandis que les trois autres, dont Amplisa, tiraient flèche sur flèche sur les ennemis. Les démons tombaient en masse, mais leur nombre de semblait pas diminuer pour autant. La résignation commençait à creuser sa voie dans le coeur de Natalya.

C'est alors qu'une volée de flèches s'abattit en sifflant sur les attaquants. Une volée d'une trentaine de flèches environ. Un cor retentit au-dessus de la clameur de la bataille. Les renforts étaient là ! Les survivantes redoublèrent de férocité, ce qui compensait leurs blessures et leur fatigue. La horde démoniaque s'orienta vers les archères importunes. Sur plus d'un visage apparut un sourire affamé et des yeux brillèrent de folie. Déchus, géants et rogues corrompues poussèrent un rugissement infernal et se ruèrent sur les nouvelles venues.

C'était sans compter sur un certain barbare nordique.

Derek bondit au milieu d'eux et, avec un cri de guerre qui fit frissonner Natalya de tout son corps, se livra à un massacre impitoyable et systématique de tout ce qui n'était pas humain. L'avancée des démons fut stoppée net tandis qu'un tas de corps commençait à se former aux pieds du guerrier. Certains décidèrent de prendre la fuite.

Mais de l'autre côté, une haute silhouette efflanquée leur barrait la route.

C'était une silhouette à l'aspect vaguement humanoïde, mais qui n'appartenait certainement pas à un humain.

C'était un énorme loup. Sa fourrure noire mouchetée de poils blancs laissait ressortir ses yeux étincelants et ses crocs suintants de bave. Il était dressé sur ses pattes de derrière. Ses pattes de devant ressemblaient à des bras disproportionnés qui se terminaient par des mains griffues. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla au ciel avant de se jeter avec un grondement furieux sur ce qui restait de la troupe. Le combat fut réglé en quelques dizaines de secondes.

Lorsque le crâne du dernier Déchu fut fracassé par un coup puissant de Derek, il y eut un moment de silence. Les survivants se regardèrent les uns les autres, couverts de sang, de la maison ou importé des Enfers. Certains essuyèrent leurs armes sur l'herbe déjà abondamment arrosée de liquide écarlate, d'autres inspectèrent les corps pour vérifier s'ils respiraient encore. Kyoko boitilla vers Flavie qui avait mené les renforts et lui tendit la main. Flavie la lui serra, puis surprit tout le monde en prenant le lieutenant dans ses bras. Kyoko, d'abord choquée par une telle effusion, accepta avec gratitude le geste de son amie. Natalya se sentit sourire alors que l'espoir la gagnait à nouveau. Un sentiment qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus souvent. Elle se tourna vers Derek qui avait entrepris de fouiller les cadavres. Il avait déjà empilé quelques armes et des morceaux d'armure, et examinait à présent un collier en argent.

«Belle démonstration, lui dit Natalya. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle maîtrise du combat rapproché auparavant. Une chance que tu sois de notre côté.»

Derek se mit à rire et se tourna vers elle.

«Tu crois que c'était impressionnant ? Si mon maître d'armes t'entendait ! J'étais son pire élève dans tout le clan. Je sortais à peine mon épée qu'il était déjà plié de rire. "Par tous les tonnerres, s'exclamait-il, tu tiens le manche comme une vieille femme ! " Là-dessus, sa propre femme lui fracassait ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur la tête. Il grimaçait alors et, tout en massant son crâne où commençait à se former une bosse, lui expliquait, l'air penaud, qu'elle n'était pas encore si vieille que ça et que s'il te plaît il faudrait éviter de démolir l'intégralité de leurs possessions pour si peu. Ils échangeaient alors un regard fâché avant de céder au rire. Moi, j'en profitais pour essayer de m'éclipser discrètement, avec différents degrés de réussite selon les jours. Mais les leçons me rattrapaient toujours.»

Natalya rit avec le barbare. Les autres rogues les dévisageaient avec curiosité, puis le rire se propagea à travers les rangs et bientôt la Lande retentissait de l'hilarité générale. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, mais cela faisait du bien. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit un aboiement rauque et tous se tournèrent vers l'homme-loup qui leur jetait un regard insistant. Il était accroupi à côté d'une archère grièvement blessée et finissait de bander ses plaies. Derek s'éclaircit la gorge.

«Il a raison, il faut rentrer au camp.»

Flavie distribua des ordres et bientôt ils étaient en route, en laissant une nouvelle garnison au poste avancé. L'homme-loup marchait à coté de Derek. Il le dominait d'une bonne tête. Natalya les rejoignit. Elle réalisa alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

«Hé Derek, commença-t-elle, où est Vatanen ?»

Le barbare éclata de rire et regarda le loup, qui lui rendit son regard. Sa gueule forma une sorte de sourire. L'archère était confuse. Ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que le géant daigne répondre :

«Vatanen ? Il est juste là, à côté de moi.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais...c'est un loup ! Un monstre !

-N'importe quoi, soupira l'autre. Tu n'as jamais vu de loup ? Il est gentil, regarde !»

Et il tendit la main pour gratter l'animal derrière les oreilles. Celui-ci remua la queue et émit un son entre le grognement et le ronronnement.

«Et puis il connaît des tours, continua Derek avec un sourire. Regarde ça. Vatanen ? dit-il à l'homme-loup.»

Les oreilles de l'animal se dressèrent.

«Va chercher !»

Il lança un bâton sur sa droite. Natalya se dit qu'elle rêvait lorsqu'elle surprit le clin d'oeil complice que la bête adressa au barbare avant de se lancer à quatre pattes après le bâton. Les autres rogues le regardèrent d'un air amusé sautiller de joie lorsqu'il revint, le morceau de bois dans la gueule. Derek lui offrit un rictus machiavélique.

«Et maintenant, reprit-il d'un voix autoritaire, assis !»

Le loup obéit avec le même enthousiasme, ainsi que les ordres suivants : «couché ! fais le beau ! saute ! gronde !». Tout le monde rit lorsqu'il chipa la dague de Flavie sous son nez. Derek le gratta à nouveau entre les oreilles.

«C'est bien mon Vatanen, t'es un bon chien mon gros.»

Alors l'homme-loup se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa le barbare d'un air offensé. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et devant Derek se tenait Vatanen le druide. Il brandit un index accusateur.

«Moi gros ?! s'écria-t-il d'une voix faussement outrée. Tu ne t'es pas regardé, espèce d'hippopotame !

-Hippopotame ?! s'étouffa l'autre. C'est une boule de graisse ! Moi, je n'ai que du muscle ! Du MUSCLE, oui monsieur, tu peux bien sourire, mais MOI, je fais de l'EXERCICE !

-Ouais t'as raison, on t'a tous vu bondir du lit à l'aube avec le sourire et faire quatre kilomètres au pas de course !

-Oh commence pas avec ça...»

Ils se taquinèrent ainsi sur tout le restant du trajet. Natalya les écoutait avec plaisir. Décidément, on ne s'ennuyait pas avec ces deux-là. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle s'ouvrit à Melina, une des archères sous les ordres de Flavie.

«Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on a eu droit à une telle offensive tout à coup. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

-Je pense que c'est lié à la destruction du Repaire du Mal, répondit Melina.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Ils ont réussi là où nous avons échoué ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons pu nous permettre d'envoyer tant de rogues pour vous aider ?

-Oui, je me posais des questions là-dessus aussi.»

Elle regarda les deux hommes toujours plongés dans leur dispute.

«Je dois dire, avoua-t-elle, que je n'y croyais pas beaucoup.

-Moi non plus, dit Melina. Personne je crois n'osait espérer qu'ils réussiraient. Pas même Akara. Tu aurais dû voir son expression quand Derek lui a annoncé leur victoire.

-J'imagine. C'était quand ?

-Hier soir. Ils étaient rentrés couverts de sang et chargés de butin. Les yeux de Charsi menaçaient de tomber de leurs orbites quand ils lui ont montré ce qu'ils avaient ramassé !

-C'est une vraie bénédiction qu'ils soient là, déclara Natalya.

-Plus vrai que ça, tu meurs !»


	4. En route

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, nouveau membre de la bande ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Par ailleurs, vous aurez remarqué que Blizzard n'a pas annoncé quelque concession que ce soit à un particulier, donc il n'y a logiquement que peu de chances que Diablo m'appartienne. Ca tombe bien, puisque ce n'est effectivement pas le cas.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

En route

Les blessées avaient été déposées à l'infirmerie et les mortes immolées. L'euphorie générale s'était dissipée et tous se demandaient quelle serait l'étape suivante. Natalya faisait les cent pas devant la tente de Kashya en attendant Derek et Vatanen. Le capitaine les avait convoqués tous deux dès leur retour, sans doute pour leur confier leur prochaine mission. Finalement, ils ressortirent en sa compagnie, les deux hommes affichant un air pensif. Kashya pointa l'index sur Natalya.

«Natalya, tu iras avec eux, ordonna-t-elle.»

Son regard disait clairement qu'aucune discussion n'était possible, mais apparemment, cela n'empêcha pas Derek de protester :

«Ah non, on ne peut pas lui demander ça ! C'est déjà assez dangereux pour deux personnes, alors pour trois...

-Justement ! coupa le capitaine. Il vous faut toute l'aide disponible et un éclaireur ne sera pas de trop dans votre équipe. L'union fait la force que diable !

-Ou des pertes inutiles, marmonna le barbare.

-Elle est déjà très éprouvée, plaida le druide. Elle vient seulement de revenir d'une bataille sans merci et elle ne mange plus à sa faim depuis des mois, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas la jeter dans une situation au-dessus de ses moyens...

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, merci ! s'indigna l'intéressée.

-Ce n'est pas de simple survie que je parle mais d'une plongée au coeur d'une armée de morts-vivants, rétorqua le druide sans se départir de son calme.

-Je ne crains aucune armée !

-Silence ! siffla Kashya. Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, reprit-elle d'une voix glacée, et je décide que vous allez affronter Blood Raven avec Natalya, point final. Si vous avez des réclamations, vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre. Rompez !»

Elle fit volte-face et rentra dans sa tente. Natalya fumait toujours. Quel culot ! Elle qui avait, seule avec Aliza, réussi à abattre une vingtaine de Déchus enragés avant qu'ils les atteignent ! Comment osait-il douter de ses compétences ! Mais déjà il se tournait vers elle et lui faisait des excuses. Il n'avait pas voulu suggérer qu'elle n'était pas apte, il avait seulement voulu éviter de la faire envoyer au casse-pipe avec eux. Natalya soupira et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait en signe de réconciliation.

Ils allaient s'installer pour dîner quand il y eut un crépitement d'électricité. L'air s'alourdit brusquement et des étincelles apparurent à quelque distance du feu de camp. Les archères alentour se levaient, curieuses, tandis qu'une sentinelle allait chercher Akara. Les étincelles se transformèrent en éclairs et l'endroit commença à rayonner en violet. Puis, il y eut une lumière aveuglante accompagnée d'un vacarme assourdissant. Lorsque Natalya rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une forme sombre sous l'endroit où les étincelles avaient commencé. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, toutes les rogues présentes saisirent d'un même mouvement arcs et flèches. La forme remua et s'assit. C'était une femme au teint hâlé. Ses cheveux châtain descendaient en masse bouclée jusqu'à sa fine taille enveloppée dans un foulard rouge. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique vert émeraude remontée aux genoux. Une besace en cuir décorée de fils colorés était suspendue sur son épaule. Elle se massa le bas du dos en grimaçant.

«_Kshâ ben tirgâ_, ils auraient pu prévenir, grommela-t-elle. J'aurais prévu l'atterrissage.»

Elle tendit la main et ramassa son bâton, un drôle d'objet orné d'un rubis à son sommet et sculpté avec soin dans un bois que Natalya n'avait jamais vu. L'étrangère se releva péniblement et jeta un regard circulaire. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une quinzaine de flèches pointées dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur Derek et Vatanen qui l'observaient avec méfiance. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

«Je viens de la part de l'Ordre des mages du Kentanim en renfort sur votre position. Je dois parler à votre Grande prêtresse.»

Elle roulait légèrement les «r», suggérant qu'elle venait d'assez loin.

«Elle va arriver, s'éleva la voix coupante de Kashya. En attendant, je veux savoir qui tu es et comment tu as fait pour entrer ici en évitant les sentinelles.

-Mon nom est Orê Siliane, apprentie de Tar Nilom.»

Elle sourit au capitaine puis se désintéressa d'elle. Kashya n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

«Et pour ma deuxième question ?

-Pardon ? fit Orê Siliane innocemment.

-Comment as-tu évité les gardes ? aboya l'autre.

-J'ai évité des gardes ?

-Ne joue pas avec moi !

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici !

-Je...ne sais pas. Par l'entrée ?»

Natalya fronça les sourcils. La magicienne semblait sincère; pourtant, il était inconcevable qu'elle oublie si vite. Elle regarda avec inquiétude son capitaine dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche d'un air furieux mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Akara fit son apparition.

«Paix, Kashya, dit-elle de sa voix profonde. Inutile d'effrayer une alliée potentielle. Bonjour, jeune ensorceleuse, poursuivit-elle à l'adresse d'Orê Siliane. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'étudiant en magie et je suis heureuse que l'Ordre ait décidé de nous aider. Mon nom est Akara, je suis la Grande prêtresse de la sororité de l'Oeil Aveugle. Permets-moi de te souhaiter la bienvenue ici au nom de tous les rogues, y compris notre zélé capitaine.»

Elle prononça cette dernière partie en lançant un regard appuyé à Kashya. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se tourna pour partir. Elle murmura malgré tout quelque chose à Kyoko avant de disparaître dans le camp. Orê Siliane sourit à Akara et se présenta comme elle l'avait fait pour Kashya. Elle lui tendit une lettre que la prêtresse se hâta d'ouvrir. _Sans doute une sorte de recommandation_, songea Natalya, une preuve qu'elle était digne de confiance. Derek et Vatanen discutaient à voix basse. Natalya scruta le visage d'Akara pendant qu'elle lisait. La prêtresse faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler ses sentiments, mais ses yeux trahissaient de temps à autre de l'inquiétude ou de la confusion. Natalya n'aimait pas cela du tout. Elle reporta son attention sur Orê Siliane. La magicienne observait le camp autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux noisette parcouraient les visages, s'arrêtant sur certains, passant d'autres, comme pour capturer le moindre détail et le graver dans sa mémoire. Elle surprit le regard de l'archère et haussa un sourcil. Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, ses traits se radoucirent et elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Natalya lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

A ce moment, Akara reprit la parole.

«Cette lettre prouve tes dires, Orê Siliane. Encore une fois, sois la bienvenue. Nous accepterons avec joie toute l'aide que nous pourrons obtenir, et d'après ton maître, tu as de grandes capacités. Mais sache que tu ne travailleras pas seule : tu feras équipe avec ces deux hommes.»

Elle désigna Derek et Vatanen d'un geste de la main. Orê Siliane les regarda et les soumit à leur tour à son examen minutieux.

«J'en serais honorée, déclara-t-elle enfin.

-Parfait, conclut Akara. Je prie que votre association soit fructueuse. Tes quartiers se trouvent près des leurs, vous pourrez ainsi discuter stratégie au plus vite. Si tu as besoin de me parler, je serai à l'infirmerie.»

Orê Siliane acquiesça d'un air distrait. Son regard se fit distant alors qu'elle assimilait les informations. Les rogues commencèrent à se disperser, ne laissant plus qu'elle, Natalya, Derek et Vatanen. Derek fut le premier à prendre la parole.

«Eh bien, salutations, Orê Siliane, dit-il. Je suis Derek du clan Jarilath. Voici mon ami Vatanen, et elle, c'est Natalya, une rogue d'ici. Il semble qu'on doive tous travailler ensemble sur ce coup-ci.

-Oh, sursauta la magicienne, désolée, j'étais distraite. Oui, appelez-moi donc Siliane : Orê est seulement mon grade. Bon, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer où nous sommes exactement ?»

Ils la regardèrent, abasourdis.

«Quelle question ! s'étonna Vatanen. Au campement des rogues, dans la Lande Sanglante près du Monastère !

-Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ?

-Eh bien, tu es venue nous aider à combattre les armées démoniaques d'Andarielle, pardi ! répondit Natalya.

-Andarielle, fit Siliane d'un air pensif, démon inférieur, née dans les Flammes Originelles, appelée aussi la Dame Araignée, la Demoiselle de l'Angoisse ou la Succube Cornue. Pouvoir de prédilection : souffle empoisonné. Rapide mais pensée assez primitive, elle craint le feu malgré ses origines. Récemment à la tête d'une petite armée de démons installée dans les ruines du Monastère de la sororité de l'Oeil Aveugle...dont les survivants ont besoin d'aide, finit-elle d'une voix incertaine, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.»

Derek, Vatanen et Natalya la regardaient bouche bée. Cette manière machinale de débiter des faits sur la créature de ses cauchemars mettait l'archère très mal à l'aise. Derek, quant à lui, semblait profondément impressionné, à en juger par le large sourire qui se dessina sur son visage.

«Autant d'informations d'importance stratégique, approuva-t-il, surtout la partie sur le feu. Mais retour sur Terre, reprit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Pour l'instant, on n'en veut qu'à Blood Raven qui règne sur le cimetière du Monastère. On m'a dit que c'était l'ancien lieutenant de Kashya ?

-C'est vrai, confirma Natalya. Sa spécialité était le combat en tirailleur et ses flèches de feu étaient redoutables. Je suppose quelle a conservé ces compétences, mais il est probable qu'elle en ait gagné quelques-unes en route.

-Il faudra s'en arranger, opina le barbare. Nous devrions faire le point sur nos ressources pour pouvoir mettre une stratégie en place. Des objections ?»

Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

«Saleté de pluie, j'en ai assez !»

Le barbare n'était décidément toujours pas matinal et cette fois, même l'entrain de Vatanen ne réussit pas à le tirer de son humeur grincheuse. Aussi le druide abandonna avec un soupir résigné et se consacra à la contemplation du paysage alentour. Ils marchaient depuis l'aube vers les Plaines Gelées, d'où ils pourraient atteindre le cimetière. Depuis que le Repaire du Mal avait été nettoyé, la Lande Sanglante n'était plus très agitée, alors ils ne s'étonnèrent pas de ne pas avoir été attaqués sur la route. Natalya observait Siliane. La magicienne semblait totalement déplacée dans ce lieu de guerre ouverte : son petit corps frêle avait l'air si fragile qu'un coup de vent pourrait le briser; son visage s'ornait presque toujours d'un sourire chaleureux, et de tout son visage émanait une impression d'innocente joie de vivre. Dans ses yeux clairs dansait une étincelle qui leur donnait un éclat presque surnaturel. Sa démarche bondissante la faisait plus ressembler à une gamine de huit ans qu'à une étudiante en sorcellerie issue d'un ordre ancien de mages. De mages sérieux qui plus est. Et puis, il y avait son comportement. Etrange. Déroutant. Imprévisible. Un instant elle focalisait son attention sur quelque chose avec une telle intensité qu'elle aurait pu faire des trous dedans avec son regard, l'instant d'après elle semblait avoir tout oublié et constatait d'un ton léger quelque banalité totalement hors-sujet. Natalya ne comprenait pas. Ne la comprenait pas. Elle décida de tenter sa chance à nouveau.

«Siliane ? Puis-je te poser une question ?

-Mais bien sûr, Natalya, répondit la magicienne, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Je me demandais...pourquoi est-ce toi qu'ils ont envoyé ?

-Mais qui donc ?

-Tes maîtres, dans l'Ordre ?

-Que...ah oui ! Veux-tu la version courte ou longue ?

-Euh, courte pour l'instant.

-J'étais la seule apte et disponible.

-Comment ça ?

-Ah, tu empiètes sur la version longue ! J'en déduis que tu veux toute l'histoire ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Il n'y a pas que cette région qui a eu des ennuis, commença Siliane. Notre pays a connu la guerre civile ces quatre dernières années. Les supérieurs de mon Ordre nous placèrent du côté du gouvernement. Cependant, certains mages quittèrent nos rangs et se rallièrent aux rebelles. Des massacres s'ensuivirent, dont le peuple a été la principale victime. Des villes entières réduites en poussière, des milliers d'innocents pris dans des duels entre sorciers. Il y a quelques mois seulement, la paix a été rétablie et tous pansent leurs plaies. Peu de magiciens ont survécu, dont la plupart ne sont pas des combattants.

-Mais alors, demanda Natalya, toi, tu as participé à la guerre ?

-Oui, répondit l'ensorceleuse.

-Tu es donc un vétéran ?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne suis qu'une apprentie.

-Comment as-tu survécu ?

-Hm ? Pardon, survécu quoi ?

-La guerre voyons !

-Hein ? La guerre ? Où ça ?

-Laisse tomber...»

Natalya soupira. Inutile d'insister, elle n'arriverait pas en savoir plus de cette façon. Elle se retourna pour voir Vatanen dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main. Mais l'amusement se lisait clairement dans ses yeux gris. Il avait visiblement tout entendu et trouvait l'échange particulièrement cocasse. Natalya lui lança un regard noir, qui acheva de le faire éclater de rire. Ce fut le tour de Derek de le fusiller du regard parce qu'il était très difficile pour lui de rester de mauvaise humeur quand son ami s'étouffait de rire. Siliane leur souriait malgré la lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

Soudain, Vatanen s'arrêta net et saisit son bâton, immédiatement suivi par Derek qui dégaina sa hache et Natalya qui encocha une flèche. Siliane se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Le druide désigna une colline non loin. Effectivement, on entendait un bruit de pas de derrière, des pas lourds mais rapides. Natalya estima qu'ils auraient affaire à six créatures de taille importante, mais elle ignorait ce dont il s'agirait. Un murmure derrière eux les fit sursauter. La rogue se retourna pour voir Siliane, les yeux mi-clos, terminer son incantation. L'air autour d'elle se refroidit brusquement tandis qu'autour de son corps dansaient comme des étincelles bleues et blanches. Puis, la magicienne sourit à Natalya qui la regardait avec stupéfaction, et lui fit signe de se préparer au combat. L'archère se reprit rapidement et réorienta son attention vers la colline. A pas lents, Vatanen se plaça à l'avant du groupe, suivi par Siliane. Derek hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis se tourna vers Natalya.

«Cache-toi dans les buissons là-bas. Quand ils arriveront au corps-à-corps, tu pourras les prendre par-derrière. Siliane et Vatanen vont leur lancer des sorts d'ici-là, puis je prendrai le relais.

-Compris.»

Ils se positionnèrent et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ils apparurent. C'était une horde de monstres gargantuesques, mais ils étaient menés par un spécimen plus grand que ses congénères. Ses immenses mains étaient enveloppées d'une lueur rougeâtre et son poil avait la couleur du granit. Ils repérèrent immédiatement le petit groupe d'humains et avec un hurlement bestial, la bave aux lèvres, chargèrent dans leur direction. Natalya frissonna. Elle espérait vivement qu'ils ne la verraient pas en passant, sinon ils allaient la réduire en charpie en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Elle regarda ses compagnons.

Vatanen s'était lancé dans une mélopée aux accents très...brutaux. Il la ponctuait de gestes vifs avec son bâton et de pas rythmés. A sa droite, Siliane proférait des incantations d'une voix sonore. L'air se chargea d'électricité, et des éclairs se mirent à courir le long de ses doigts délicats. Puis l'enfer se déchaîna. Vatanen poussa un cri et frappa le sol avec une force insoupçonnée. Une longue crevasse s'ouvrit de ses pieds jusqu'aux monstres et des flammes en jaillirent, leur brûlant la fourrure et le visage. Siliane donna un coup sec des deux poignets pour terminer son sort. Des boules de foudre déferlèrent sur les démons, tétanisant certains, blessant les autres. Elle répétait l'opération, la ponctuant de mots chargés de pouvoir, pour lâcher vague après vague sur la horde en mouvement.

Mais même cela ne suffit pas. Deux monstres succombèrent, mais six dont le meneur survécurent, plus ou moins blessés. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Ils avaient dépassé Natalya. L'heure du changement de tactique s'imposait. Derek donna des ordres et remplaça la magicienne aux côtés de Vatanen. Celui-ci, dans un éclair de lumière, se transforma un loup-garou. Natalya se dressa et entreprit de tirer une volée de flèches. Siliane recula mais commença une nouvelle incantation.

Contact. Le barbare et le druide subirent de plein fouet la charge des monstres. Le premier eut le temps d'asséner un coup puissant à son adversaire avant de perdre momentanément l'équilibre, mais se ressaisit à temps pour esquiver l'immense poing destiné à lui briser le crâne. Vatanen s'en sortit moins bien, car, étant plus léger, le démon qui lui faisait face l'envoya à terre d'un revers de la main. Cependant, l'homme-loup, rapide comme l'éclair, retrouva ses appuis et bondit sur son adversaire, gueule ouverte et et toutes griffes dehors, en visant la jugulaire. La bête, surprise, succomba. Siliane acheva son sortilège et dans ses mains se formèrent des boules de flammes. Elle entreprit d'en bombarder les monstres avec méthode, dans le visage si possible. Une autre bête tomba sous les flèches de Natalya, tandis que Derek engageait le combat avec le chef. Il poussa un cri strident qui sembla mettre son adversaire en rage, si bien que la bête attaquait sans se défendre suffisamment. Natalya la visa par-derrière et lui décocha une flèche de glace. C'était l'un des talents qu'elle avait appris d'Aliza, de deux ans son aînée, et qui lui avait valu un des rares compliments de Kashya. Vatanen et Siliane se concentrèrent sur le reste de la bande. Le combat fut rude. Derek subit plusieurs coups du grand monstre gargantuesque, assénés avec une telle violence que Natalya entendit distinctement des côtes rompre. Néanmoins, leurs efforts combinés finirent par en venir à bout, et la grande bête s'effondra dans un fracas assourdissant parmi les corps de ses pareils. Natalya accourut vers ses compagnons et tous se regardèrent. Les deux hommes étaient couverts de sang, dont la plupart, Natalya l'espérait, n'était pas le leur. Siliane arborait un bleu au visage et un sourire satisfait, malgré les cernes noirâtres qui commençaient à se former sous ses yeux. Natalya, elle, ne souffrait de rien et cela la gênait devant les autres qui avaient été au coeur de la mêlée. Elle se tourna vers Derek, le plus battu de tous, pour examiner ses blessures. Mais le barbare ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

«Juste quelques côtes cassées, rien de grave, assura-t-il à l'archère préoccupée. Je peux continuer sans problème !

-Mais on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, protesta Natalya. D'abord, tu saignes beaucoup et puis tu auras du mal à manier ta hache avec la douleur.

-Elle a raison, renchérit Siliane d'une voix neutre. On ne peut pas se permettre de perte d'efficacité ici, ou de pertes tout court. Tu as de la chance, j'ai avec moi une provision de potions curatives. Une fiole te remettra sur pied.

-Ben j'espère qu'elles ont meilleur goût que celles de nos chamanes, grommela le barbare.»

Il prit néanmoins le flacon que lui tendait la magicienne et en avala le contenu rubicond d'une seule traite. Il frissonna légèrement alors que ses blessures se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Siliane lui sourit avec bienveillance quand il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Natalya regardait le prodige bouche bée.

«Je...bégaya-t-elle, je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

-Jeune Natalya, il y a tant de choses dont on ignore qu'elles sont possibles, déclara Derek en se relevant. Ca ne les empêche pas d'arriver. Moi-même je n'aurais pas cru une seconde que cette potion serait buvable, ajouta-t-il.»

Natalya sourit à cette remarque, et éclata franchement de rire devant l'air offensé de Siliane. En attendant, Derek jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire.

«Quelqu'un a vu Vatanen ? demanda-t-il.»

Les deux femmes répondirent négativement. Effectivement, le loup-garou n'était plus en vue. Ils se regardèrent, alarmés. Mais ils étaient assez sages pour ne pas hurler son nom dans la plaine : ils ne feraient qu'attirer des monstres. Natalya commençait à paniquer quand...

«Là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Des traces de loup !

-Bien vu, Nat', dit Derek. Allons-y.»

La piste les mena derrière la colline des monstres gargantuesques. Il y avait dans son flanc une grotte où les traces disparaissaient. Siliane fronça le nez à l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageait. Sans hésiter, Derek s'engagea dans l'ouverture, les deux femmes sur ses talons. Une boule de lumière s'échappa des mains de la sorcière, perçant les ténèbres. Ils avancèrent dans la large galerie pour déboucher sur une grotte plus spacieuse, le repaire des démons. Il y régnait un savant désordre : le sol était jonché de feuilles, de carcasses à demi dévorées, de débris en tous genres, de déjections, d'objets récupérés dans des pillages. Et près d'un mur, à genoux, dos au tunnel, se trouvait Vatanen.

«Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama Derek. Tu nous as fait une belle peur mon vieux !»

Mais le druide resta silencieux. Il ne se retourna même pas, ne bougea pas. Cela fit froncer les sourcils au barbare, qui s'approcha prudemment.

«Vatanen ? Ca va ?»

Natalya suivit le géant, mais Siliane resta à l'écart : elle observait le druide, les yeux incertains, l'air nerveux. Derek posa une main amicale sur son épaule et s'accroupit à son côté. Natalya vit alors ce qu'il regardait. C'étaient des cadavres : une louve, quatre louveteaux et un loup. Réduits à l'état de boules de poils sanguinolentes. Vatanen passait son doigt sur ce qui avait été la tête d'un des petits. Une larme brillait sur sa joue.

«Pour jouer, murmura-t-il. Ils les ont massacrés juste pour s'amuser.»

En entendant sa voix rauque, tellement différente de sa gaieté habituelle, Natalya sentit son coeur se serrer. Un élan de compassion la poussait à vouloir dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le faire sourire à nouveau. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire, que dire, alors quand Derek la pria du regard de le laisser faire, elle s'exécuta sans protester. Elle rejoignit Siliane à l'entrée de la grotte tandis que le barbare murmurait sans doute des mots de réconfort à son ami.

«Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder si nous voulons arriver à votre poste avancé avant la tombée de la nuit, dit la magicienne d'un ton neutre.

-Ne le presse pas, souffla Natalya. Il est secoué par ce qu'il a vu.

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être retardés par des problèmes personnels. C'est la guerre ici, répliqua Siliane.

-Comment peux-tu être si insensible ? s'insurgea l'archère.

-Il faut l'être dans certaines situations pour pouvoir prendre les meilleurs décisions.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ! Nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat pour l'instant et nous devons nous reposer de toute façon !»

Siliane se tourna vers Natalya, qui frissonna lorsqu'elle vit son expression. Son visage était un masque de pierre, ses yeux froids et calculateurs. Elle avait l'air si différente de l'apparition angélique, innocente et enfantine, au côté de laquelle elle avait voyagé. La sorcière haussa le sourcil.

«Est-ce là ce que tu penses, Natalya ? dit-elle. Bien, alors laisse-moi te détromper. Nous sommes en territoire ennemi, inconnu pour la majorité du groupe. Nous sommes dans un cul-de-sac, jadis repaire d'une horde de démons dont nous avons laissé les carcasses à quelques dizaines de mètres d'ici. Par ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonnée que ces landes fourmillent d'espions, et par-dessus tout tes deux amis se sont déjà probablement fait un nom comme danger potentiel auprès des meneurs de cette armée. Nous sommes donc une cible de choix ici, et nous aurions tout intérêt à nous retirer au plus vite.»

Natalya était stupéfaite. Aussi apprentie soit-elle, on sentait son entraînement militaire, sans doute issu de cette guerre qu'elle avait évoqué. Elle parlait stratégie comme Kashya mais avec un détachement qui faisait froid dans le dos. L'archère dut admettre que ses arguments était pertinents. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas forcer Vatanen à partir avant qu'il ne se soit remis. Elle leva la tête vers Siliane dans l'intention de le lui dire mais fut encore une fois prise par surprise. La magicienne avait repris son expression bienveillante, ses yeux noisette projetaient une aura de bonté et un sourire chaleureux ornait son visage. Toute froideur avait disparu et elle se mit à fredonner un air joyeux. Natalya la regardait bouche bée. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais cette femme.

«Besoin d'aide pour relever cette mâchoire ?» lança une voix moqueuse derrière la rogue.

Natalya se retourna pour voir Derek marcher avec entrain vers elle, sa victoire peinte sur chaque détail de son visage. Il portait dans les mains les cadavres des deux loups adultes. Le druide le suivait, les louveteaux dans les bras. Natalya lui sourit, à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête.

«Alors, les feignasses, continua Derek pour les deux femmes. On va enterrer ces pauvres bêtes et la première qui se défile aura mon pied au derrière. Si vous avez des objections, vous serez gentilles de vous les garder. Exécution !»

Natalya fit mine de rouspéter et esquiva le coup de pied du barbare de justesse. La magicienne éclata de rire, et même Vatanen sourit faiblement. Ils suivirent tous le barbare pendant quelques minutes, et arrivèrent près d'un bel arbre où ils creusèrent les tombes. Il commençait à se faire tard alors Natalya, Siliane et Derek montèrent le bivouac, laissant Vatanen s'acquitter de ses rituels druidiques pour donner le repos aux loups.

«...et puis Tylgar donna un coup de poing au chamane, l'assommant sur le coup, racontait Derek. Laissez-moi vous dire que ça n'a pas plu aux anciens. On dit que depuis ce jour-là, il sent l'huile à astiquer le fer à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est pour ça qu'on le surnomme Tylgar-pue-l'épée !»

Natalya et Siliane écoutaient le barbare raconter les anecdotes de sa vie au sein de son clan avec bonne humeur. Assis autour du feu, dégustant leur maigre repas, les compagnons n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Alors que Derek s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un nouveau récit, Natalya entendit un bruit derrière eux et se retourna vivement...pour se retrouver nez à truffe avec un loup. Elle recula brusquement et dégaina son sabre, faisant sursauter la bête qui se mit à grogner. Natalya se prépara à frapper quand...

«Stop, dit une voix calme derrière le loup et Vatanen émergea des ténèbres.»

A l'approche du druide, la bête se calma immédiatement malgré le regard méfiant qu'elle maintenait sur l'arme de l'archère. Natalya vit cela et abaissa son sabre. Elle leva les yeux vers Vatanen. Il n'y avait plus trace de chagrin sur son visage, qu'il avait grave à présent. Plein d'assurance, il s'avança vers le feu et s'assit à côté de Derek, suivi du loup. Le barbare l'accueillit avec un sourire et une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Vatanen répliqua d'un clin d'oeil. Puis il se tourna vers les autres et s'éclaircit la voix.

«Les amis, merci pour tout, dit-il. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Telf, le loup assassiné que nous avons trouvé dans la grotte. Son esprit réclame vengeance.

-Mais alors, demanda Natalya, c'est un...un mort-vivant ?

-Un esprit, corrigea le druide.

-Quelle différence ?

-Les esprits viennent généralement de leur plein gré, expliqua Siliane. Ce sont des empreintes, des traces de ceux qui ont vécu. Les morts-vivants sont rappelés par magie : on leur force la main. Ce ne sont que des esclaves asservis par un sortilège, leur seul but est, ultimement, de retourner au repos.

-D'où te vient une telle connaissance de la nécromancie, sorcière ? s'enquit Derek, le sourcil froncé.

-Connais ton ennemi, répondit simplement la magicienne.»

Le barbare opina, satisfait de sa réponse. Natalya observait toujours le loup. A seconde vue, il était vrai que son pelage était bien pâle, et transparent à quelques endroits. Elle tendit lentement la main pour le toucher. Telf la remarqua et la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se mettre hors d'atteinte. Il se laissa finalement caresser. Son poil était doux mais fuyant comme un filet d'eau. Et froid. Natalya trouvait cela très étrange, mais agréable. Ses doigts farfouillèrent dans la fourrure entre les deux oreilles, et Telf ferma les yeux comme s'il aimait cela. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit que Vatanen la regardait avec un sourire amusé. Elle le fusilla du regard et il détourna les yeux précipitamment.

«Tu agis comme un soldat, Siliane, lança Derek. J'aurais pensé qu'une magicienne plongée à longueur de journée dans des grimoires...

-Détrompe-toi, guerrier, coupa l'intéressée, je n'appartiens pas aux mages que tu décris. Mon uniforme vert m'identifie comme un mage combattant, formé aux incantations dans des situations de danger immédiat ainsi qu'au maniement de certaines armes et au port d'armures.

-Mais tu ne portes pas d'armement, remarqua le barbare.

-En effet, acquiesça Siliane. Je n'ai pas reçu d'équipement pour ma mission et le port d'armures est difficile à cause de...récents événements.

-Huh ? fit Derek.

-J'ai eu une sorte...d'accident, expliqua la magicienne, visiblement nerveuse. J'apprécierais si on évitait le sujet pour l'instant.

-Si c'est une blessure reçue au combat, commença Derek, tu peux parler sans crainte : nous autres barbares n'avons que du respect pour...

-Non, coupa Siliane. Assez parlé, il est temps de se reposer. Nous aurons besoin de nos forces demain : Blood Raven nous attend. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

-Chef, oui chef !» marmonna Vatanen en feignant un salut militaire, ce qui lui valut un sourire de Natalya. Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.


	5. Le Cimetière des Soeurs

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Un commentaire, après tout ce temps ? Incroyable !**

**Mais très, très agréable à trouver dans sa boîte mail, merci merci merci !**

**Je serais donc bien ingrate de ne pas répondre à ta requête, DarkAvenger84 ! Puisses-tu trouver plaisante la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Et puis, n'oublions pas que Diablo ne m'appartient pas, des fois qu'on voudrait m'en accuser.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Le cimetière des Soeurs

«Incroyable ! s'exclama Siliane avec émerveillement.»

Ils avaient marché depuis l'aube et joyeusement frayé leur chemin à travers divers groupes de monstres, à coups de hache, de griffes, de flèches, de sabre, de bâton, et plus généralement de tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Ils étaient finalement arrivés au sentier qui menait, à travers les Plaines Gelées, au cimetière du Monastère. Au bord de ce chemin, ils avaient trouvé un étrange site, une sorte de cercle gravé dans la terre. Siliane s'était arrêtée pour l'examiner, et en avait visiblement trouvé la signification à en juger par l'étincelle d'adoration qui dansait dans ses prunelles.

«C'est un Relai, expliqua-t-elle. Un portail si vous voulez. Si on le ravive, on obtient la possibilité de se téléporter instantanément vers un autre Relai actif. N'importe qui peut s'en servir facilement, à condition d'avoir déposé son empreinte dessus. Tout bonnement génial, murmura-t-elle, la voix vibrante.

-Et comment fait-on ? demanda Derek, sceptique.»

Siliane inclina légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres commencèrent à remuer silencieusement, puis de plus en plus vite et sa voix, déformée légèrement par le pouvoir qu'elle portait, s'éleva en même temps. Natalya ne comprenait pas ses mots, il devait s'agir d'une formule magique. Soudain, une vague sonore déferla en crescendo depuis le portail et deux flammèches bleues s'élevèrent des deux côtés. Siliane se redressa et essuya quelques gouttes de sueur de son front. Elle sourit aux trois autres.

«Voilà le travail, déclara-t-elle. Il ne reste plus qu'à apposer nos empreintes et nous aurons accès au réseau de Relais. C'est très simple, poursuivit-elle en voyant que Derek ouvrait la bouche avec un air interrogateur. Vous vous accroupissez dans le cercle, vous posez votre main directrice sur la croix et vous dites distinctement votre nom. Vous attendez que les deux flammes s'éteignent puis se rallument pour ressortir.»

Ils firent ce qu'elle leur avait dit, puis reprirent leur route.

C'est dans le courant de l'après-midi que les quatre compagnons arrivèrent au Cimetière. Il se trouvait entre deux collines ornées d'arbres qui auraient sans doute été majestueux s'ils n'avaient pas eu les feuilles flétries et les branches noircies. Au sol, l'herbe auparavant verdoyante avait laissé place à un tapis grisâtre qui ressemblait à des cendres. Etrangement, il faisait sombre. L'air s'était alourdi par des relents de putréfaction et pas la moindre brise ne venait rafraîchir la peau des aventuriers. Natalya dut réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Tous les visages avaient pris une teinte légèrement verdâtre, plus prononcée chez Vatanen, moins chez Derek. Celui-ci arborait cependant un air profondément irrité. Natalya supposa que c'était à cause de la chaleur excessive. Siliane se contentait d'une grimace de dégoût et de sourcils froncés.

«C'est là-bas, indiqua Natalya.»

En effet, ils apercevaient au loin une clôture constituée de barres de fer noires et verticales, limite du Cimetière lui-même. Au-delà se profilait vaguement la silhouette du grand bouleau centenaire, témoin de bien des funérailles du Monastère. Derek se mordit la lèvre, signe de réflexion de sa part. Puis il se tourna vers Natalya :

«Il nous faut des informations : le type d'ennemis, leur nombre, la disposition des lieux, et surtout la présence ou pas de Blood Raven. Peux-tu nous obtenir cela ?»

Un signe de tête, et Natalya était partie. L'arc à la main, baissée, elle courut jusqu'aux derniers buissons avant le cimetière et s'y cacha. L'odeur était bien pire de cet endroit, mais la vue bien meilleure. Le Cimetière s'étendait sur près de cent mètres carrés, couverts de pierres tombales de divers tons de gris et d'un brume épaisse. Cà et là dépassaient des statues de personnes importantes ou de divinités mineures. A chaque extrémité se dressait une petite bâtisse, l'une claire et arrondie, l'autre sombre et rectangulaire. Au centre trônait le fameux bouleau, mais, à la place du feuillage triomphant que l'archère lui connaissait, les branches ne supportaient que des sortes de lambeaux noirâtres qui pendouillaient lamentablement au-dessus du chemin pavé du Cimetière. Mais non, pas seulement : des corps en état avancé de décomposition étaient suspendus par des cordes à l'arbre mourant. Des nuées d'insectes charognards les enveloppaient dans un bourdonnement affamé. Mais là n'était pas le pire. Des choses se mouvaient entre les pierres tombales. Leurs mouvements lents, hasardeux, maladroits, étaient ponctués par des râles ignobles. Puis elle en aperçut un. Un cadavre ambulant. Depuis les mois passés à combattre des zombies, Natalya n'était plus surprise par l'apparition d'un mort-vivant. Seulement horrifiée. Celui-ci était couvert de moisissures, si bien que sa peau paraissait verdâtre, et l'archère vit grouiller dans sa chair des bestioles qui auraient bien pu être des vers. Son visage presque dépourvu de chair était tordu par un rictus cruel. De sa bouche garnie de crocs noirâtres au lieu de dents dégoulinait un liquide visqueux dont Natalya doutait sérieusement qu'il s'agissait de simple bave. La créature possédait également de longues griffes dont la forme en harpons fit frissonner Natalya. L'archère compta une vingtaine de ces créatures, mais ne voyait toujours pas leur chef. Blood Raven. Natalya se souvint avec amertume de l'ex-lieutenant de Kashya. Cheveux noirs, comme l'aile d'un corbeau, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom : Raven. Son vrai nom ? Kristyn. Pour Kashya, elle avait été comme une fille, sa fierté. Elle excellait dans toutes les disciplines martiales et sa loyauté était indéfectible. Ses talents pour la stratégie avaient fait d'elle le bras droit incontesté du Capitaine des Rogues. Elle avait mené la retraite des Soeurs, leur faisant éviter embuscades et pièges tendus par les démons. Plus de la moitié des Rogues lui devaient la vie. Puis elle fut envoyée avec une petite escouade nettoyer le Repaire du Mal. Elle ne revint jamais. Un mois plus tard, une guerrière en armure blanche et jambières rouges sang, armée de l'arc enchanté de Kristyn fit son apparition. Les attaques de morts-vivants s'intensifièrent, et Kashya reconnut les tactiques de sa protégée. Raven était morte, remplacée par Blood Raven. C'était elle que Natalya cherchait des yeux, sans résultat. Soudain, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle, et se retourna à temps pour tomber nez à nez avec...un crâne. Ricanant. Et une massue en approche rapide. Natalya se jeta sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque, et dégaina son sabre. Elle faisait face à un squelette avec un bouclier et une masse d'armes à la main. Elle entendit un sifflement de rage derrière elle et contourna précipitamment son assaillant pour ne pas être prise en tenaille. Au total, une dizaine de squelettes l'avait prise pour cible. _Au diable avec la discrétion maintenant !_ pensa-t-elle et elle s'élança vers ses alliés. A mi-chemin, elle cria l'alerte. Quelques instants plus tard, Derek combattait à ses côtés, et des projectiles de glace s'abattaient sur leurs assaillants, faisant se craqueler les os et les empêchant d'attaquer aussi vite. Une silhouette blanche s'abattit sur les squelettes avec un grondement furieux : Telf venait d'entrer en action.

«Ecartez-vous ! retentit la voix du druide.»

Ils obéirent. Natalya regarda alors dans la direction de Vatanen et vit une énorme sphère d'argile rouler vers eux à grande vitesse. Elle laissait derrière elle une mur de flammes. Puis elle s'écrasa sur les squelettes et, avec un fracas épouvantable, explosa dans une fontaine ardente de lave. Des restes d'os calcinés furent les seules preuves que les squelettes avaient bel et bien existé.

«Pas trop mal, lança Derek à son ami. Tu serviras peut-être à quelque chose un jour...

-Comme quoi, je suis mieux parti que toi, rétorqua Vatanen. J'ai encore de l'espoir, moi.

-J'ai pas besoin d'espérer, petit.

-Petit ?! Attends voir !

-Oh, je crains pour mes genoux...

-C'est vrai qu'avec tes rhumatismes, t'as de quoi, _mon vieux._

-Vieux, moi ?! T'es pas si jeune toi-même, monsieur cheveux gris !

-Au moins, j'en ai encore assez pour couvrir mon crâne, pas comme certains.

-Hé ! C'est une tradition !

-Mais oui, c'est ça...»

Ils allaient continuer à se chamailler mais Natalya les interrompit. Ils étaient toujours en territoire hostile, il s'agissait de ne pas se faire surprendre. Siliane observait en souriant. La rogue exposa ses observations aux trois autres. Leur stratégie serait simple : obliger Blood Raven à se montrer, puis pendant que certains s'occuperaient des troupes mort-vivantes, les autres donneraient la chasse à la guerrière. Ils décidèrent de s'approcher du Cimetière et d'aviser ensuite pour les détails. Derek, Vatanen et Telf marchaient devant, les deux femmes fermaient la marche. Siliane conjura à nouveau son bouclier d'étincelles bleues et Natalya encocha une flèche. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte est, branlante sur ses gonds rouillés. Aucun ennemi jusque-là.

«Et maintenant ? chuchota Natalya.

-Cet endroit empeste le guet-apens, grommela Derek. Charger tête baissée est hors de question.

-Il faut pourtant les obliger à sortir, glissa Vatanen. Si on a un avantage, c'est que Blood Raven ignore combien on est. Si elle a eu un rapport des squelettes, elle sait qu'il y a une rogue dans le groupe, et un ou des alliés. C'est là-dessus qu'il faut jouer.»

Il fut donc décidé que Natalya, Siliane et Vatanen serviraient comme d'appât aux troupes ennemies, et que Derek prendrait Blood Raven par-derrière.

Du mois était-ce là leur plan.

Vatanen en tête, le trio avança jusqu'au bouleau au centre sans rencontrer rien ni personne. Seule Siliane restait imperturbable, son sourire insouciant peint sur le visage. Tous les muscles de Natalya se crispaient sur son arc, et Vatanen avait l'air plus malade que jamais. Soudain, un éclair blanc et rouge atterrit devant eux, et Blood Raven se tenait là. Un casque immaculé à cornes dissimulait son visage à l'exception des yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat rouge sang. Natalya déglutit pour chasser le goût amer de sa bouche. Ils avaient des ordres, pas des sentiments. Elle leva son arc et tira.

Tout se passa en un clin d'oeil. Blood Raven esquiva le tir et poussa un hurlement inhumain, à la fois aigu et grave. Vatanen se changea en loup-garou, et Siliane commença ses incantations. L'air se rafraîchit brusquement. La démone disparut, et un râle de zombie les gifla par-derrière. Natalya fit volte-face et lâcha un juron. Ce n'était pas le petit groupe de mort-vivants qu'elle avait vu. C'en était le centuple. Une armée se levait des tombes du Monastère et se dirigeait droit sur eux. Natalya rechargea et se mit à leur tirer flèche sur flèche, sans vraiment prendre le temps de viser. Vatanen allait se jeter dans la mêlée mais Siliane le retint.

«Contre une telle horde tu n'aurais aucune chance. Il faut tuer Blood Raven, c'est elle qui les maintient en vie ! Allez devant, je les ralentirai avec mes sortilèges !»

Vatanen acquiesça et se lança à la poursuite de l'archère. Natalya le suivit de près. Siliane leur emboîta le pas plus lentement, tout en bombardant les zombies verdâtres de projectiles de glace, de foudre et de feu, et buvant à l'occasion une fiole bleue pour restaurer son énergie magique, la Mana. Ils entendirent alors un cri de guerre qui leur était familier. Derek se battait un peu plus loin, seul contre une dizaine de squelettes. Il saignait à la jambe mais tenait bon, dos à un pilier. Vatanen et Telf se ruèrent sur eux sans hésiter. Natalya dégaina son sabre et rangea son arc car les flèches seraient peu susceptibles de faire du dégât contre ce type d'ennemi. Siliane était encore à l'arrière. Soudain, Vatanen poussa un hurlement de douleur. Une flèche enflammée dépassait de son dos, à quelques centimètres de son coeur. L'homme-loup se retourna d'un bloc et se jeta, bave aux lèvres, dans la direction du tireur. Natalya saisit son arc à nouveau et visa l'importun. C'était évidemment Blood Raven. Debout sur le toit d'un mausolée, elle avait une ligne de mire imprenable sur leur petit groupe. Elle décocha une nouvelle flèche sur Vatanen, qui profitait de l'abri que lui procuraient les pierres tombales. Natalya ouvrit le feu, mais l'ex-lieutenant évitait les traits avec une adresse surhumaine. C'est alors que le druide se dressa et lança un cri mélodieux. Deux nouvelles flèches se fichèrent aussitôt dans son épais pelage, et il retomba avec un bruit sourd sur les pavés. Blood Raven jubila, mais son rire suraigu ne dura pas longtemps. Une nuée de corbeaux avait répondu à l'appel de Vatanen et se jeta avec force croassements sur elle. Furieuse, elle se débattit contre la horde noire. Peine perdue. Les oiseaux la criblaient de coups de bec et de serres, visant les yeux. Natalya profita de la distraction pour rejoindre le loup-garou en mauvaise posture et lui glisser une fiole rouge de soins entre les mâchoires. L'effet fut quasi-immédiat, et Vatanen se releva bientôt. Jetant un regard circulaire, Natalya vit que l'armée des zombies se rapprochait dangereusement. Siliane leur faisait toujours face, déployant toutes sortes de ruses et épuisant tout son arsenal de sortilèges plus ou moins létaux. Un mot de pouvoir, et un vague gelée déferla sur ses ennemis, les endommageant peu mais ralentissant beaucoup leur progression. Puis vinrent boules de foudre, projectiles de glace et traits de feu. Les plus hardis finissaient carbonisés par un souffle enflammé que l'ensorceleuse faisait jaillir de sa main, ou gelés net au contact de son bouclier de glace. Natalya reporta son attention sur Blood Raven, qui avait réussi entretemps à se débarrasser de la plupart des corbeaux, mais un de ses yeux n'avait pas survécu à l'assaut. Elle fit mine de vouloir se retirer, et fut fort étonnée de voir quatre-vingt kilos de muscles atterrir au terme d'un bond spectaculaire juste en face d'elle. Elle n'esquiva qu'à moitié le coup puissant que Derek destinait à sa tête, et le reçut dans l'épaule. Elle perdit l'équilibre un bref instant, assez pour recevoir une nouvelle blessure, au ventre cette fois-ci. Elle ne perdait pas de sang : de ses coupures ne s'échappait qu'une vapeur verdâtre. Malgré tout, elle dégaina une rapière et exécuta une feinte magistrale qui laissa une brèche dans la défense du barbare. Avec un ricanement macabre, elle plongea sa rapière dans le flanc de Derek à un point que son armure de cuir bouilli ne défendait pas. Natalya profita du moment pour planter une flèche de glace dans le dos de Blood Raven, entre deux plaques de son armure. L'ex-lieutenant gémit et effectua une roulade pour échapper à la hache de Derek et atterrit au pied de la crypte sur laquelle le combat s'était déroulé. Elle reprit son arc et se mit à courir entre les pierres tombales pour prendre de la distance. Le barbare voulut la suivre mais sa blessure le ralentissait. Natalya décocha plusieurs traits sur Blood Raven, mais aucune ne lui infligea de dégâts : ce qu'elle n'esquivait pas, son armure l'arrêtait. La démone se retourna et voulut tirer une flèche enflammée sur le barbare qui la poursuivait, quand soudain il y eut une étincelle au niveau de son cou et un nuage de vapeur verte s'en échappa. Elle poussa un cri strident et elle tomba à la renverse. Son corps resta suspendu à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. L'air sembla bouillonner autour d'elle et bientôt des éclairs aveuglants en partirent, anéantissant tous les morts-vivants que Siliane, Vatanen et Telf peinaient à repousser. Puis son armure et son corps tombèrent en poussière. Le ciel s'éclaircit progressivement et une légère brise se leva, chassant en partie l'air nauséabond.

Natalya se précipita vers le lieu de la mort de Blood Raven. Seuls reposaient sur le sol de pierre quelques objets, dont son arc, fait sur-mesure par les sculpteurs du Monastère. Il avait été baptisé Siffleur et fait de différents bois pour optimiser sa portée et sa puissance. Natalya le passa par-dessus son épaule avec l'intention de le ramener à Kashya. Il y avait aussi un anneau orné d'un symbole en forme de lézard, le sabre de la démone, et un objet circulaire qui ressemblait à un soleil dont les rayons étaient coupants comme des rasoirs. Perplexe, Natalya empocha le tout et alla rejoindre ses compagnons. Ils étaient occupés à bander leurs plaies et à vérifier si toute menace était bel et bien écartée.

«Je n'aime pas ça, disait Derek. Je veux dire, vous avez vu comment elle est morte ? Un moment elle va me décocher sa super-flèche-qui-crame-les-gens en plein dans la figure, et l'instant d'après, elle se vaporise sans laisser de traces, sans qu'aucun de nous ne la touche !

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, renchérit Vatanen. Mais il semble que celui -ou ceux- qui ont intervenu ne nous veulent aucun mal et poursuivent au contraire le même objectif que nous. Personnellement je penche plus pour un solitaire. Cela dit, il vaut mieux rester prudent.

-Bien dit ! approuva Derek.»

Natalya les approcha et leur montra les objets qu'elle avait récupérés. Derek prit le sabre et effectua quelques mouvements avec, puis le reposa d'un air approbateur.

«Une bonne épée, bien équilibrée, déclara-t-il. Un peu légère à mon goût, mais pratique pour des manoeuvres rapides.

-Elle est enchantée, intervint Siliane. J'ignore les effets du sortilège, mais je peux sentir son aura magique. Tout comme cet anneau d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle. Il faudrait les faire examiner.

-Akara saura, affirma Natalya.

-Si tu le dis Nat', lança le barbare. Et ça alors, poursuivit-il en montrant le «soleil», qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une arme forcément, répondit Vatanen, un projectile vu sa taille et son poids, et assez exotique si on regarde le travail du métal. Je dois dire que je n'ai encore jamais vu une chose pareille.

-Non plus, marmonna l'archère. On pourrait demander dans le camp, Akara, Kashya ou peut-être un des marchands en auront entendu parler.

-Bonne idée, on fait comme ça, conclut Derek.»

Natalya, indemne, alla rejoindre Siliane qui, un peu plus loin, examinait le corps d'un des morts-vivants vaincus.

«Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, j'observe sa morphologie, sa constitution, ses caractéristiques en somme.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Mise à part la devise «connais ton ennemi» ? fit la magicienne en souriant. J'essaie de voir si quelque chose sur eux serait récupérable comme composante à potion ou à sortilège.

-Quoi ? s'exclama l'archère. On se sert de morceaux de ces horreurs pour préparer des choses qu'on boit ?

-Exactement, confirma Siliane, amusée. Par exemple, dans les potions de soin...

-C'est bon, je ne veux pas savoir, coupa Natalya. J'aurai peut-être besoin d'en boire aussi.

-C'est toi qui vois. En tous cas, si mes conclusions sont exactes, il s'agit de goules dont les griffes et les dents sécrètent un poison paralysant.

-Une chance que personne n'ait été touché alors, remarqua Natalya.

-Oh, il est possible de résister à une griffure ou une morsure. Ni Vatanen ni moi n'avons été entièrement affectés lorsqu'elles nous ont blessés. Et il n'y a aucune conséquence grave.»

Natalya observa avec surprise la frêle Siliane arracher sans autre forme de procès dents et griffes d'un des corps moisis et les glisser dans une sacoche à sa ceinture. La magicienne était l'image même du proverbe «l'habit ne fait pas le moine», et Natalya n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir sa véritable nature. Sous ses dehors bienveillants et candides se trouvait également une personne calculatrice dressée pour remporter la victoire dans des conditions optimales, sans place ni égard pour les sentiments ou la morale. Pourtant, la rogue ne parvenait pas à imaginer un instant Siliane trahir leur cause. _Va savoir,_ pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant.


	6. Pillages et bavardages

**Bonjour !**

**J'ai encore des idées, donc je continue, et voici la suite ! Un peu moins d'action dans ce chapitre, mais un peu plus de magicienne folle, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**A présent un petit jeu : laquelle de ces phrases n'est-elle pas complètement évidente ?**

**1) Une puissante magie est à l'oeuvre**

**2) Le monde de Diablo ne m'appartient pas**

**3) Les lacets sont faits pour lacer ses souliers**

**4) Une fonction dérivable en un point y est aussi continue**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Pillages et bavardages

Un cercle bleu apparut de nulle part près du foyer central du Camp de Rogues, déclenchant un intense activité des rogues du secteur. C'est ainsi que Natalya se trouva la cible d'une douzaine d'arcs pointés dans sa direction lorsqu'elle sortit du portail qu'elle venait d'ouvrir grâce à un parchemin enchanté qu'Akara lui avait donné. Les armes furent lentement baissées et les trois autres compagnons apparurent à leur tour. Tous étaient visiblement impressionnés par l'efficacité du transfert. Natalya jubila intérieurement d'avoir pu enfin leur montrer quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ce qui la fit se sentir moins...débutante. Elle se réprimanda mentalement pour la puérilité de sa joie, mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ils allaient tous se diriger vers l'infirmerie - Derek et Vatanen étaient dans un sale état après l'exploration (et le pillage) de la crypte et du mausolée sous le Cimetière, habités par de nombreux morts-vivants- lorsqu'ils se heurtèrent à une personne toute vêtue de rouge et sabre à la ceinture.

«Rapport ? aboya Kashya, car c'était elle bien sûr.

-Cible détruite à cent pour cent, _capitaine_, grinça Derek. Tout ce qui bougeait a été immobilisé, tout ce qui était récupérable a été récupéré, et tout ce qui était à dire a été dit, maintenant hors de mon chemin, j'ai des trous dans mon corps où il n'est pas normal d'en avoir et j'aimerais bien les boucher avant de ressembler à un raisin sec tellement j'aurai perdu de sang. C'est clair comme ça ?»

Sur ce, le barbare s'éloigna en fulminant, suivi de près par le druide, laissant le capitaine des rogues plantée là à avoir l'air bête. Natalya s'approcha prudemment.

«Il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur Capitaine, commença-t-elle, la journée a été très longue et éprouvante. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, poursuivit-elle avant que l'autre ait le temps de parler, la mission a été menée à bien, et voici l'arc de Kristyn que nous avons récupéré sur la dépouille de Blood Raven.»

Kashya tendit lentement la main et saisit l'arme avec déférence. Elle avait l'air comme assommée par la nouvelle, ce qui se manifestait chez elle par des sourcils non froncés, une chose quasi inconcevable. Puis elle prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

«Je...j'ai peine à croire que vous ayez vaincu Blood Raven. Elle fut ma meilleure amie. Et je prie pour que son âme damnée soit bannie à jamais !»

Elle prononça cette dernière phrase avec une hargne qui frappa Natalya comme une gifle. La jeune rogue allait se lancer à la défense de l'ex-lieutenant mais Kashya l'arrêta d'un signe de main. Le capitaine se reprit et continua de sa voix habituelle :

«Toi et les étrangers avez gagné mon estime...et le soutien des rogues. Votre groupe semble bien marcher, aussi je suggère que tu continues de voyager avec eux. Toutefois, tu as gagné le droit de te prononcer sur cette décision.

-J'en serais honorée, déclara Natalya avec enthousiasme.

-Bien, alors tu ferais mieux de rejoindre le barbare grincheux et son druide d'ami. Je vais informer Akara de votre succès. Vous serez tenus au courant quant à votre prochaine tâche. Des questions ? Parfait, alors rompez !»

Natalya, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à supporter un Derek de mauvais poil, alla plutôt voir Charsi avec le butin qu'ils avaient récupéré dans les deux souterrains. Siliane était déjà là-bas et aidait la forgeronne à aligner les armes qu'ils avaient pris aux différents monstres qu'ils avaient rencontrés (et massacrés bien entendu). Charsi se montra aussi sympathique et joyeuse que d'habitude, doublée d'enthousiaste en voyant le nombre d'objets récupérés. Elle offrit à Natalya une cotte de mailles qu'elle avait ajustée à sa taille ainsi qu'un casque, de nouvelles flèches, un ceinturon renforcé et des bottes de cuir épais. Siliane portait déjà une robe enchantée trouvée dans une tombe. L'enchantement renforçait la matière jusqu'à la rendre dure comme du métal tout en conservant sa légèreté. Elle portait aussi au doigt l'anneau au lézard qui augmentait son capital d'énergie magique ainsi que la rapidité de lancement des sorts. Natalya profita de l'occasion pour montrer l'étrange projectile à la forgeronne, sans succès. Siliane observa l'échange avec perplexité mais se tut. C'est en sa compagnie que la jeune rogue reprit le chemin du foyer central.

«Belle performance avec les goules, dit-elle avec admiration. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Vous êtes tous comme ça dans votre Ordre ?

-Pardon ? Où ça ? Ah oui ! Les magiciens, bien sûr...que...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «tous comme ça» ?

-Eh bien, s'ils utilisent tous des sortilèges aussi impressionnants !

-Oh...ça dépend du point de vue je suppose. L'utilisation de la magie semble toujours impressionnante pour ceux qui ne s'en servent pas : après tout, c'est ce que vous appelez le «surnaturel». Certains sortilèges sont plus discrets que d'autres bien sûr, mais je ne fais pas trop là-dedans. La magie de combat est la plus brutale et la moins subtile.

-Mais toi, ça ne te fait pas peur ?

-Non. Toi si ?

-Un peu, oui. Je veux dire, si tu as à ta disposition un tel pouvoir, alors nos ennemis peuvent l'avoir aussi. C'est beaucoup trop puissant pour moi, je ne sais pas comment me défendre contre cela.

-Un point pertinent, en effet. Je doute toutefois que les démons que nous rencontrerons utiliseront des sortilèges subtils dont j'ignore les effets. Ils auront probablement accès à la magie de combat et à la magie noire. La magie de combat cause généralement des explosions ou des projectiles élémentaires : feu, froid ou foudre. Augmente ta résistance à ces éléments et esquive les tirs et cela devrait bien se passer. La magie noire m'est moins connue, mais d'après ce que je sais, elle a trait à la nécromancie, la manipulation de la vie et de la mort. Une bonne condition physique devrait aider à s'en prémunir.

-Tu veux dire que...les démons sont capables de contrôler la mort ?

-Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Créer des morts-vivants est de la magie noire par exemple.

-Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses ?

-Cela fait partie de l'entraînement standard de l'Ordre. Tous les mages savent en quoi consistent les différentes disciplines.

-On enseigne aussi la nécromancie alors ?

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Les nécromanciens ne sont pas tous comme ceux des histoires, certains sont aussi respectables que toi et moi.

-Mais...j'ai entendu parler de rituels affreux, de sacrifices humains. Comment peut-on rester «respectable» après tout cela ?

-Les rumeurs ont tendance à grossir les choses. J'ignore ce qu'il en est vraiment mais les magiciens ont l'esprit assez ouvert et très objectif. Je suppose qu'il peut y avoir une part de vérité dans ces histoires toutefois cela n'aura pas été fait par malveillance mais par curiosité scientifique.

-Et ça ne te choque pas ?

-Heu, non pourquoi ?

-Bon sang Siliane, je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais si insensible ! Je veux dire, des _sacrifices humains _? Ca ne te fait rien du tout ?

-Je doute que ce soient vraiment des «sacrifices» à proprement parler : nous ne sommes pas de stupides cultistes après tout.

-Non, vous êtes des monstres !»

Natalya planta Siliane au milieu des tentes et s'éloigna à grands pas furieux dans une direction au hasard. Elle ne se retourna qu'une seule fois pour voir la magicienne perdre son expression surprise pour reprendre son air contemplatif habituel. Cela n'arrangea pas l'humeur de l'archère, qui reprit sa course à l'aveuglette dans le camp. C'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard et rentra dans quelque chose de grand qui sentait le chien mouillé. Elle sortit de ses ruminations pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Vatanen très étonné. Elle entendait en fond sonore -et pour le coup, très sonore- le rire tonitruant de Derek. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus debout mais par terre et sur le druide qu'elle avait renversé tellement sa course avait été violente. Telf, la truffe à quelques centimètres de son visage, la reniflait curieusement. Rougissant violemment, Natalya se releva et aida Vatanen à en faire autant. Elle remarqua les nombreux bandages qui couvraient son corps et frissonna en se rappelant les blessures qu'ils cachaient. Vatanen haussa un sourcil.

«Puis-je savoir ce qui pousse une jeune rogue à courir comme si Diablo lui-même était à ses trousses et de fait à jeter par terre un honnête druide qui n'a rien demandé à personne ?»

Natalya trébucha sur les mots en essayant d'expliquer la situation. A en juger par l'expression des deux hommes, ses essais eurent l'effet inverse. Elle abandonna rapidement et préféra changer de sujet :

«Alors, est-ce qu'on a eu une nouvelle mission ?

-Pas pour l'instant, répondit Derek. Capitaine Coincée n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand je l'ai croisée à l'infirmerie. Apparemment tu continueras de faire équipe avec nous, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais dans quel but je l'ignore.

-Akara non plus ne s'est pas montrée très informative, ajouta Vatanen. Elle a juste dit qu'elle devrait faire encore des recherches avant de décider de l'étape suivante. Je pense que nous devrions en profiter pour récupérer nos forces et nous entraîner, à la fois individuellement et en groupe.

-Oh, j'allais oublier, dit encore le barbare. Kashya nous a donné cet arc pour toi. C'est du bon bois si tu veux mon avis, bien fabriqué et tout.»

Natalya prit l'arme et la reconnut aussitôt. C'était Siffleur, l'arc de Kristyn et la rogue sentit une vague de tristesse submerger son coeur. Kristyn avait été son idole, comme elle l'avait été pour la plupart des Soeurs. Tenir son arc, son symbole, c'était admettre qu'elle était bien morte, disparue à jamais. Quelque chose de chaud se logea avec douceur sur son épaule, la tirant à moitié de ses souvenirs. Cet instant sembla suspendre le temps. Ni agréable ni vilain. Natalya aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité. Sauf qu'une détonation retentissante la tira brutalement de son état végétatif. Elle se secoua et leva les yeux pour voir Vatanen, une main sur son épaule, tourné vers la source de l'explosion et le dos de Derek, déjà en mouvement. Le druide vérifia d'un coup d'oeil que Natalya s'était ressaisie puis suivit son ami au pas de course, quoiqu'un peu raide à cause de ses blessures. L'archère ne se laissa pas distancer, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent en même temps sur les lieux. Difficile de se tromper : un cercle de destruction entourait ce qui s'apparentait aux restes d'un récipient en métal. Des ruines fumantes indiquaient la récente présence de tentes alentour, totalement balayées par l'explosion. Natalya ne voyait aucun blessé, mais il y avait bien un corps étendu près du centre. Derek était accroupi à ses côtés, bientôt rejoint par Vatanen.

«C'est Siliane ! cria Derek.»

La foule alarmée commença à s'agiter, les questions fusaient, et Kashya fut rapidement là pour restaurer l'ordre. Akara arriva peu de temps après, son expression trahissant son inquiétude. Le druide et le barbare avaient entretemps relevé le buste de la magicienne et nettoyé son visage, si bien que sa peau était visible sous la couche de cendres. Natalya s'approcha prudemment et l'observa de plus près. Siliane avait perdu connaissance mais à part cela elle ne présentait aucune blessure visible. Ses sourcils avaient souffert, de même que ses cheveux qui dégageaient une forte odeur de roussi. Ses vêtements curieusement restaient en bon état, mise à part l'éventuelle tache noire. Le barbare agita sous son nez un petit flacon fourni par Akara. Siliane fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit lentement un oeil.

«Hmph...aïdar'tel...neh vutharl, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.»

Elle allait refermer l'oeil mais Derek se mit à la secouer et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de revenir à elle. Elle poussa un soupir résigné et lança un regard de reproche au barbare, qui sourit et l'aida à se relever. La sorcière porta une main à son front puis observa la scène. Elle parut fort étonnée que tout le camp soit rassemblé autour d'elle et la regarde comme si elle était sur le point de les attaquer. Elle repéra les restes fumants du récipient et s'en approcha.

«Intéressant, marmonna-t-elle. Ca doit vouloir dire que la recette n'est pas tout à fait au point...

-Pas tout à fait au point ?! répéta Derek avec colère. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand elle est carrément ratée !

-Pourquoi tu hurles ? demanda Siliane, surprise.

-Pourquoi je...hoqueta le barbare, outré. Réfléchis donc, magicienne, tu trouveras peut-être la réponse dans quelques siècles !

-Hm, fit l'autre sans réagir au sarcasme. Allons-y méthodiquement...premier fait : j'ai manipulé quelques substances dangereuses. Second fait : tout dans un rayon de dix mètres est dévasté et j'ai perdu connaissance. Troisième fait : tout le monde me regarde avec hostilité...il y a forcément un lien logique mais j'ai du mal à mettre le doigt dessus...»

La foule se frappa unanimement le front avec la paume de la main. Natalya était partagée entre l'exaspération et l'envie d'éclater de rire. L'hésitation se jouait sur la sincérité ou non de la magicienne : était-elle vraiment aussi bête qu'elle le laissait croire ? Vatanen tentait de cacher son sourire derrière sa main, sans grand succès. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Natalya remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Kashya fulminait en silence. L'archère s'attendait à voir à tout moment sortir de ses oreilles de la fumée et de sa bouche des vulgarités. Siliane cependant ne semblait aucunement troublée et poursuivait ses réflexions.

«...l'odeur peut-être ? A moins que j'inspire la méfiance à cause de ma magie ? Hm, non, peu probable...

-Que dirais-tu d'un indice ? grinça Derek.

-Oh ! s'exclama Siliane. Avec plaisir ! Je suis en train de manquer d'idées...

-Tu as détruit toutes ces tentes avec tes magouilles foireuses, imbécile !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna l'autre en jetant un regard circulaire. C'est possible en effet. Question toutefois : qu'est-ce que tu entends par «magouilles foireuses» ?»

Derek poussa un long gémissement désespéré et lança à Vatanen un regard supplicateur. Le druide haussa les épaules puis lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux s'en allèrent. Siliane regardait la scène d'un oeil confus. Kashya s'avança et entreprit, très éloquemment, d'expliquer à la magicienne qu'elle était irresponsable, faible d'esprit, que ses expériences alchimiques ne seraient plus tolérées dans l'enceinte du camp, qu'elle devrait réparer les dégâts, et que bon sang qui m'a foutu une dégénérée pareille ! La tirade fut suivie d'un silence glacial. Siliane avait gardé l'immobilité d'une statue pendant le sermon, les traits figés dans une expression horrifiée. Quelques instants après, son visage devint neutre et elle hocha une fois la tête, machinalement. Elle effectua un salut militaire et s'éloigna à grands pas. Kashya, toujours furieuse, partit dans la direction opposée. Akara, ayant tout observé, fit signe à Natalya de suivre la magicienne, en suite de quoi elle emboîta le pas au capitaine des rogues. Natalya obéit.

Elle rattrapa Siliane quelques mètres plus loin. La magicienne, le regard fixé droit devant, marchait d'un pas raide et rapide, ses cheveux bouclés tournoyant derrière elle. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer la jeune rogue et poursuivit sur sa lancée en se murmurant à elle-même. Natalya ne réussit pas à voir son visage, si bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'humeur de la sorcière. Cela la rendit nerveuse et d'autant plus attentive.

«Euh...Siliane ? tenta-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

-Je ne suis pas blessée, répondit la magicienne d'un ton neutre.

-Non, je veux dire...comment te sens-tu ?

-Je sens la sueur, le sang, le soufre, la poussière, l'herbe, un peu le citron, et d'autres plantes médicinales ou aux propriétés intéressantes. Si ta question porte sur la façon de percevoir ces odeurs, la réponse est évidente je pense.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais de tes émotions.»

Siliane sembla hésiter un bref instant, puis haussa les épaules :

«Je ne ressens aucune émotion pour l'instant.

-Quoi ? fit Natalya abasourdie. Rien ? Rien du tout ? Tu commets une erreur qui aurait pu tuer la moitié du camp, tu as failli mourir, Derek et Kashya te font passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et ça ne te fait RIEN ?

-Pardon ? De quelle erreur parles-tu ?

-L'explosion du je-ne-sais-quoi que tu as voulu préparer bien sûr !

-Une explosion ? Tu es sûre ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

-C'était tout à l'heure ! Elle a détruit une bonne partie du camp !

-Mille novas thermiques ! J'espère que personne n'a été blessé !

-Personne heureusement !

-Ouf ! Me voilà rassurée ! Quel est l'imbécile qui a laissé faire une chose pareille !

-C'est toi ! Je me tue à te le dire !

-Moi ? Mais...

-C'est à cause de cela que tu dois réparer tout ce bazar !

-Hm ? Ah oui, bien sûr ! Ce qui me rappelle : je suis arrivée.»

Elles étaient devant la tente de Siliane. La magicienne entra un instant et ressortit avec un livre à la main. Elle refit alors le chemin en sens inverse. Natalya suivit le mouvement. Siliane s'avança au milieu des ruines et s'assit en tailleur, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Natalya ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Siliane l'arrêta d'un signe de main. Elle recula de quelques pas et se contenta d'observer. Melina et Amplisa la rejoignirent.

«Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cette cinglée va faire maintenant ? glissa Melina à son oreille. Détruire nos palissades ?

-Je pense qu'elle est déçue d'avoir raté tout le monde, chuchota Amplisa.»

Elles rirent derrière leurs mains. Natalya leur jeta un curieux regard puis reporta son attention sur la magicienne. Siliane avait commencé à tracer des symboles dans les airs du bout de ses doigts de fée. Elle récitait ce qui s'apparentait à un poème dans cette langue utilisée pour incanter les sortilèges. Chaque mot était comme un coup frappé sur la cage du sort, le dernier la briserait et libèrerait le maëlstrom de pouvoir. Du moins était-ce là le point de vue de Natalya qui commençait à se demander s'il était judicieux de rester à si petite distance de Siliane. Et se faisait-elle des idées ou le ciel s'était-il assombri ? D'où étaient sortis ces nuages violacés qui masquaient le gris céleste ? Il y eut un coup de tonnerre, puis deux, et la foudre se déchaîna. Bombardée d'énormes gouttes d'eau, la foule se dispersa et courut aux abris. Seuls quelques spectateurs dont Natalya, Melina et Amplisa demeurèrent, fascinés par les événements. Car Siliane était debout à présent et sa voix résonnait puissamment dans la tempête. Son corps s'enveloppa d'un halo blanc, qui se concentra pour former un arc aveuglant entre ses deux mains levées. Soudain, elle tournoya sur elle-même, hurla un dernier mot puis écarta brusquement les mains. L'arc d'énergie explosa en une pluie d'étincelles qui arrosa l'ensemble de la zone endommagée. Lorsque Natalya ouvrit les yeux, tout était à sa place. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'une explosion avait eu lieu. Tout le monde regardait le résultat bouche bée. Siliane, elle, détailla les environs d'un oeil critique puis, satisfaite, hocha la tête et s'en alla. La tempête se calma peu après. Amplisa exprima ce que tout le monde pensait :

«Ben ça alors...!»

Natalya se ressaisit la première et courut après Siliane.

«C'était quoi ce sort ? s'exclama-t-elle avec admiration.

-Un sortilège de reconstitution, répondit l'ensorceleuse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'utilise très souvent mais très utile à l'occasion.

-Mais c'est...incroyable ! Comment ça marche ?

-Un simple exercice d'altération, vraiment, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. J'ai transformé la matière et l'énergie alentour pour recréer ce qui a été détruit.

-Mais la tempête, les nuages, la foudre, c'était quoi ?

-Une tempête ? Je n'ai rien provoqué de tel. Mais cela explique pourquoi je suis trempée jusqu'aux os.»

Natalya accusa le coup. Ainsi, ce n'était pas Siliane qui était responsable des troubles climatiques. Qui alors...? Elle s'élança. Ooh, ces deux-là, quand elle leur mettrait la main dessus !

«Aïe ! s'exclama Vatanen avec surprise. C'est mon oreille que tu es en train de tirer !

-Ca tombe bien, c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ! déclara Natalya d'une voix forte. Et toi Derek, tu as de la chance d'être trop haut pour que je puisse atteindre la tienne ! Alors rigole pas trop ou tu vas te récolter un coup de pied quelque part plus à ma portée !»

Elle avait surpris les deux compères effondrés de rire en lançant des remarques sur la réaction des Rogues à leur petit numéro. Elle avait pris sur elle de les refroidir sec.

«Pourquoi une telle cruauté ? se lamenta le druide. Coupez-moi une jambe, un bras ou même une touffe de cheveux, mais ne touchez pas à mon oreille, par pitié !

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! les réprimanda l'archère. Ridiculiser ainsi ces victimes du Sort !

-Victimes, mon c-, grommela le barbare.

-Pardon ?!

-Je disais : oui bien sûr oh que j'ai honte !

-Mouais, c'est ça.

-Sérieusement, c'est ce qu'il a dit ! intervint Vatanen avec une voix tellement fausse que Natalya sentit malgré elle le coin de ses lèvres remonter.

-Bon, ça va je vous lâche, capitula-t-elle. Littéralement, ajouta-t-elle en libérant l'oreille du lycanthrope. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus !»

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna, mais la voix de Derek l'arrêta :

«Hé Nat' ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle quand les deux commères ont ouvert des yeux de poisson devant Siliane !»

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment d'un culot !

«Ce n'est pas une excuse, espèces de saltimbanques !»

Elle sentit le regard machiavélique que les deux amis échangèrent derrière son dos. Elle devrait les tenir à l'oeil.

Sur ce, Natalya prit congé et alla à l'infirmerie voir Aliza. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle était moins pâle cependant et ses blessures étaient guéries. Natalya passa le reste de la journée à lui raconter ses aventures avec Derek, Vatanen et Siliane. Elle espérait qu'au fond, quelque part dans ce corps inerte, sa meilleure amie l'entendait encore.

* * *

**Réponse : 3 si vous êtes matheux, 4 sinon. A mon humble avis bien sûr.**


	7. Le passage souterrain

**Bonsoir !**

**Suite des événements, avec un peu plus d'action pour ceux qui se sont ennuyés au dernier chapitre. Désolée pour le format 'grobeu', ie les gros pâtés de texte, j'espère que vos yeux ne souffriront pas trop. Dites-moi si c'est insoutenable et j'essaierai d'arranger ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le passage souterrain

Quelques jours passèrent, jours de guérison et d'entraînement. Warriv avait été à même de les renseigner sur l'étrange arme de jet du cimetière. Il s'agissait d'un «shuriken», utilisé selon le marchand par certaines sectes d'assassins ou de ninjas. En tout état de cause, il fallait de nombreuses années d'entraînement pour s'en servir correctement, suggérant que son possesseur avait reçu un excellent entraînement martial. A partir de là, une question cruciale se posait : quelles étaient ses intentions ? Avec si peu d'indices, aucune conclusion n'était possible, sinon celle qu'un danger potentiel non négligeable rôdait dans la région. De fait, les quatre compagnons s'accordèrent pour dire que la vigilance était de mise. Tous avaient reçu quelque équipement supplémentaire, qu'il s'agisse d'armure, d'armes, de ceintures ou de bottes. C'est ainsi que Vatanen avait troqué ses habits en peau de bête pour une armure de cuir bouilli, et Derek sa vieille hache de guerre pour une masse d'armes dans chaque main. Natalya arborait sa cotte de mailles, Siffleur et la rapière de Blood Raven. Quant à Siliane, elle avait reçu d'Akara un ancien tome en Vizjerei ancien contenant quelques nouveaux sortilèges.

Ce matin-là, Melina tira Natalya de sa tente à une heure beaucoup trop matinale à son goût, lui expliquant que la grande prêtresse l'avait convoquée avec le reste de son groupe. La rogue, rompue à l'art de la discipline, la suivit sans protester. En approchant de la tente d'Akara, elle entendit la voix très mécontente de Derek expliquer que le sommeil était une chose sacrée et ce qu'il pensait de ces manières de le réveiller à pas d'heure. Inutile de préciser, le barbare n'attachait apparemment aucune importance à la politesse en cet instant. Peu après, son interlocuteur que Natalya identifia comme étant Kashya lui répliquait que c'était la guerre, que le sommeil était un luxe que seuls les bons à rien en temps de paix pouvaient s'offrir et de surveiller son langage s'il voulait conserver l'usage d'un certain organe un peu trop loquace. Melina à côté d'elle pouffa de rire et Natalya se retint de faire de même. Elles arrivèrent enfin. Devant la tente d'Akara, mise à part la prêtresse elle-même, se tenaient Derek et Kashya, le visage violacé, le nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se hurlant littéralement à la figure. Derrière le barbare attendaient Siliane, aussi insouciante que d'habitude et Vatanen, accroupi à côté de Telf, lui grattant le cou et lui soufflant quelques mots sur un ton conspirateur. Derrière Kashya, Kyoko observait la scène dans une posture militaire mais légèrement agacée. Akara aperçut les deux jeunes femmes arriver et interrompit les deux belligérants :

«Mais voilà Melina de retour avec Natalya, dit-elle avec une pointe de soulagement.

Bienvenue à vous deux, approchez donc. Il faut que nous parlions.»

Elles s'exécutèrent pendant que Derek et Kashya se séparaient en se lançant des regards assassins. Ils se disposèrent en un cercle approximatif et se tournèrent vers Akara. Celle-ci reprit :

«Comme vous le savez, nous avons affaire à un démon aussi insondable que puissant.»

Tous acquiescèrent. Siliane en particulier avait de nouveau focalisé toute son attention sur la prêtresse comme si elle essayait de lire ses pensées avec l'intensité de sa volonté.

«Seul Deckard Cain, un sage de l'Ordre Horadrim, sait comment le combattre.

-Deckard Cain ? demanda Kyoko.

-Oui, opina Akara. Il était le bourgmestre de Tristram, la ville même où Diablo était venu dans notre monde. Il a aidé le héros qui avait combattu le démon sous la cathédrale profanée.

-Le «héros» ? intervint Derek. Ne connaît-on même pas son nom ?

-Hélas, il n'est pas parvenu jusqu'ici.

-Mais n'a-t-il pas tué Diablo, seul contre ses légions ? s'étonna le barbare. Un guerrier de cette envergure n'a pas pu tomber si vite dans l'oubli !

-Ses exploits sont très peu connus. Il entrait seul dans les souterrains, aussi personne ne l'a vu combattre. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il est ressorti d'une fissure dans le sol en affirmant que le démon était mort. Effectivement, les attaques avaient cessé, la région redevint paisible. Quant au héros lui-même, il disparut. Il n'y eut aucune cérémonie en son honneur, aucune chanson ni poème. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

-Et la suite, c'est que les ennuis recommencent, ajouta Vatanen.

-Exact. Il va sans dire que la légende du héros de Tristram en a souffert. Mais revenons-en à Deckard Cain. Derek, Vatanen, Siliane et Natalya, vous devez vous rendre à Tristram pour essayer de le retrouver.

-A Tristram ? hoqueta Derek. Mais c'est à plusieurs semaines de marche d'ici ! A supposer que les routes seront en bon état et sûres ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous permettre de telles escapades !

-Paix, barbare, l'interrompit Akara, et rassure-toi. J'ai eu connaissance d'un chemin plus rapide que vous devrez emprunter. Méfiance toutefois car elle est d'autant plus dangereuse. La première étape consiste à récupérer un ancien parchemin, le parchemin d'Inifuss. Il révèle la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

-Inifuss...songea Vatanen à voix haute. Je connais ce nom. C'était un druide itinérant qui étudiait le rapport entre la magie arcanique et la magie sauvage je crois. Quel rapport avec cette porte ?

-Il s'agit de l'homme qui déchiffra le fonctionnement des Pierres de Cairn, ces menhirs auxquels le Champ de Pierres doit son nom. Son travail aurait été transcrit sur le parchemin d'Inifuss dissimulé dans le Bois Obscur. Malheureusement, je n'ai réussi à obtenir aucun indice quant à sa position dans le bois même. C'est là que vous entrez en scène.

-Mouais, grommela Derek. Envoyez-nous tous au casse-pipe pour ramasser un bête morceau de parchemin dont on sait qu'il est dans quoi, une stupide forêt où on n'y voit que dalle parce qu'elle est «obscure» qui fourmille de bestioles qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de s'acharner à nous mettre dans leurs assiettes et tout ça pour sauver un vieux schnoque dernier d'un ordre de rats de bibliothèque dont on ignore s'il est encore en vie ou pas. Je meurs d'impatience...»

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des regards positivement hostiles de la part de tous sauf Vatanen et Siliane. Le premier tirait légèrement sur la manche du barbare pour l'inciter au silence. La seconde fredonnait un petit air enfantin sans donner l'impression d'avoir suivi la conversation, ni même de s'y être jamais intéressée. Son absence totale de gêne excluait toute hypothèse de sarcasme pour expliquer ses actions. Natalya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Derek, cet homme qui avait l'air si raisonnable, pouvait-il parler des Horadrims de la sorte ? «Rats de bibliothèque», ben voyons ! S'ils n'avaient pas été là, il y a longtemps que leur monde aurait été transformé en terrain de jeu pour les Démons Originels. C'étaient eux qui, avec l'aide des Anges, avaient repoussé et emprisonné Diablo et ses frères. Du moins est-ce là ce que toutes les Soeurs avaient appris. Alors certes, Derek n'était pas matinal et se trouvait par conséquent de très mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas une excuse. Du coin de l'oeil, Natalya aperçut Kashya, tendue de tout son corps, les dents serrées, les doigts crispés sur la garde de son sabre, prête à bondir en mode tourbillon d'annihilation sur le géant et lui donner une bonne leçon. Akara elle-même fusilla l'homme du regard et continua d'une voix glaciale :

«L'Ordre Horadrim a sauvé notre monde, barbare. Comme tous les hommes, tu as une dette envers tous ses membres, une dette de sang. Tu honoreras cette dette comme la tradition de votre peuple vous l'impose, ou seras banni à jamais de ton clan et tous ceux qui s'abaisseront à prononcer ton nom le feront pour cracher sur ta mémoire. Es-tu un homme ou une larve pour geindre de la sorte ?»

L'effet fut immédiat. Derek se figea un instant comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Puis, lentement, il se redressa, et soutint de ses yeux noirs ceux d'Akara. Du haut de ses deux mètres dix, il prit la parole :

«Par le sang de mes ancêtres, par celui de ceux à naître, pour l'honneur et pour la gloire, dans l'horreur et les déboires, j'honorerai mon dû. Ainsi parle Derek, fils de Halgar, guerrier du clan Jarilath.»

Il termina son serment en touchant des deux doigts d'abord sa poitrine à l'endroit du coeur, puis ses tatouages du bras gauche. Natalya ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Un silence quasi religieux s'ensuivit. Finalement, Akara reprit :

«Je suis heureuse que nous nous comprenions enfin, dit-elle avec une trace de sarcasme. Je disais donc que la première étape consiste à retrouver le parchemin d'Inifuss dans le Bois Obscur et me le rapporter. Le voyage sera long et possiblement dangereux. Vous ne pourrez pas emprunter la Passe des Ombres qui relie le Champ de Pierres et le Bois Obscur. Une vision m'a avertie d'un grand danger dans cet endroit, bien plus grand que vous ne pourriez vaincre. Vous devrez passer par le Passage Souterrain. Les démons l'auront sans doute habité lui aussi, mais je doute que leurs troupes soient très nombreuses là-bas. Natalya vous montrera le chemin.»

Vatanen et Siliane hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Derek ne bougea pas, trop occupé à fixer la Prêtresse de son regard noir. Akara se tourna alors légèrement vers la magicienne.

«J'ai également fait quelques recherches sur ces fameux Relais que tu as mentionnés Siliane. Il semblerait qu'il y en ait un ici dans le camp, un dans le Champ de Pierres, un dans le Bois Obscur, puis sur le chemin du Monastère et dans l'édifice même. Pensez à les activer au fur et à mesure pour pouvoir vous déplacer plus rapidement. Je vous confie par ailleurs ce livre contenant une quinzaine de parchemins pour créer des portails qui vous ramèneront dans le camp. Natalya sait les utiliser, c'est elle qui en aura la charge. N'oubliez pas, la durée d'ouverture du portail n'excède pas douze heures et il se referme dès que son créateur le repasse une seconde fois. Ne les gaspillez pas, les parchemins sont difficiles et coûteux à créer.»

Natalya prit délicatement le tome assez volumineux enveloppé de nombreuses peaux de bêtes et protégé dans un étui en bois. De couleur bleue, sa couverture était parcourue de courbes dorées décrivant des symboles très élégants qui rappelaient ceux dans certaines salles du Monastère.

«Si vous n'avez pas de questions ou d'autres besoins pour l'expédition, je suggère que vous preniez des vivres et que vous vous mettiez en route, conclut Akara d'un ton définitif.»

Une note de musique troua le silence des Plaines alors que les quatre compagnons apparurent dans le cercle du Relai. Ils se hâtèrent de suivre le sentier qui menait vers l'est. Ils arrivèrent, après quelques escarmouches, à la passe rocheuse qui séparait les Plaines du Champ de Pierres.

«Le meilleur chemin est par ici, dit Natalya. Il est un peu escarpé toutefois alors faites attention, surtout avec le poids des armures.

-Lieu idéal pour une embuscade, observa Derek.

-Tu as raison, opina Vatanen. Mais comme toujours, j'ai la solution.

-Comme toujours, toi ? s'esclaffa le barbare. Tu es un problème ambulant, mon gars !

-Raison pour laquelle je les comprends si bien, sourit le druide.

-De là à essayer de les résoudre, il y a un gouffre quand même.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu critiquer mes méthodes quand je me suis servi de sarments pour ralentir les...

-J'étais assez occupé à courir pour me soucier de tes magouilles de dresseur de salades.

-Et la fois où tu avais perdu tes...

-Oui, bon, qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient restés accrochés dans un arbre.

-Ou l'autre jour alors que tu avais mis le feu à...

-Hé, à t'entendre on croirait que je suis maladroit.

-C'est exactement ce que je...

-Oh, boucle-la, coupa Derek avec un geste agacé.»

Vatanen arbora un air si exagérément triomphant qu'il dut esquiver le coup de masse d'armes que Derek lui destina. Natalya leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire les idiots. Siliane comme toujours ne donnait aucun signe de réaction particulière au comportement des deux hommes, elle souriait avec une naïveté sereine. Cela acheva d'exaspérer l'archère. Il était temps d'agir.

«Bon, les gars, vous avez fini avec vos histoires ? lança-t-elle sévèrement. On peut voir la solution-miracle de Vatanen pour savoir si oui ou non des créatures sanguinaires vont nous tomber dessus dans le passage ?

-Hé du calme, se défendit Derek. Vatanen travaille déjà dessus, pas d'inquiétude !

-Mouais, fit-elle en lançant un regard au druide. On dirait plutôt qu'il est en train de chercher des étoiles en plein jour. C'est ça, sa technique ?

-Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir du drrrruide, déclara le barbare d'un ton sentencieux et il croisa un bref instant le regard amusé de Vatanen.»

Natalya haussa un sourcil.

«Faites gaffe tous les deux, on n'a pas prié l'Oeil aveugle ensemble, grommela-t-elle.»

Derek la regarda d'un air étonné. De toute évidence, il doutait qu'elle puisse jamais représenter un danger. Comme il se trompait. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son surnom d'enfance avait été «Nata, Cata». Elle surprit Siliane en train de la regarder avec inquiétude et se rendit compte qu'elle souriait d'un air mauvais et ricanait de temps en temps. Elle cessa aussitôt. Comme Siliane la dévisageait toujours, elle tenta un sourire qui sembla avoir l'effet inverse sur la magicienne. Elle fut épargnée de la suite par Vatanen qui annonça qu'il n'y avait plus de danger dans le passage. Et effectivement, ils traversèrent sans incident, croisant çà et là des créatures mi-homme, mi-chèvre, étendus à terre dans leur position mortuaire. Natalya était choquée par cette découverte et se tourna vers Vatanen.

«Poison létal, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

-Mais comment...?

-Je peux demander quelques...faveurs à Dame Nature. Qui n'est pas aussi impuissante qu'on voudrait le faire croire, n'est-ce pas Telf ?»

Le loup-esprit dont tous avaient oublié la présence émit un son entre le grognement et le jappement et le druide enfouit ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Natalya redirigea sa question vers le barbare, espérant une réponse plus claire.

«Il a envoyé une plante vénéneuse, expliqua Derek. Et, oui, c'est une plante qui peut se déplacer sous terre et mordre. Pas très rassurant pas vrai ?»

Natalya acquiesça. Siliane observait un des cadavres avec de son regard pénétrant, comme si elle le disséquait mentalement pour trouver des réponses. Finalement, elle parla :

«Quelqu'un a-t-il la moindre idée de ce que sont ces créatures ?

-J'en ai brièvement aperçu en fuyant le Monastère, répondit Natalya. Ils se déplacent en groupes et préfèrent les armes à hampe. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

-Je vois...murmura la magicienne en fronçant les sourcils.»

Ils reprirent la route en silence.

«Venez ici, l'entrée est là ! appela Vatanen depuis le pied de la falaise.

-Bon sang, ce que ça peut empester ! s'exclama Derek lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le druide. Le Cimetière, à côté, c'était un bouquet de roses !

-Tenez, prenez ça, dit Siliane en leur offrant une poignée de billes jaunes. Ca chassera la puanteur.

-Comment ça marche ? demanda Natalya.

-C'est une formule créée par des étudiants en alchimie pour se protéger des gaz nocifs qu'ils peuvent rencontrer dans leur travail, perfectionnée pour en plus éviter le désagrément lié à l'odeur. Le résultat a été assez catastrophique dans les laboratoires puisqu'ils étaient incapable de détecter les fuites de ces gaz à l'odeur, ce qui s'est terminé par plusieurs explosions accidentelles. Toutefois, dans notre cas, je pense que l'utilisation ne présente aucun danger, et peut au contraire s'avérer utile. La formule en elle-même...

-Je reformule, interrompit l'archère. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire avec ?

-Oh, le sucer bien sûr, fit Siliane en haussant les épaules.

-C'est évident, ironisa Derek.»

Siliane cilla sans comprendre, puis mit la bille dans sa bouche, imitée par les trois autres. Le goût rappelait celui de poires, et les sinus de Natalya furent aussitôt submergés d'une vague de senteurs florales qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, chassant les odeurs nauséabondes qui les habitaient jusqu'alors. La même expression de soulagement se dessina sur trois visages, le quatrième revenant à son calme habituel.

«Par la hache de Madawc, ça marche du tonnerre ! s'écria le barbare. Bien joué Siliane, je savais bien que tu était là pour quelque chose !

-Je suggère que nous ne perdions plus de temps à discuter et que nous entrions dans ce souterrain. Je ne souhaite pas combattre une autre patrouille de ces hommes-chèvres.»

Tous opinèrent et descendirent dans le trou béant dans la roche. Leurs objets enchantés leur éclairaient la route, Siffleur pour Natalya, l'une des masses d'armes de Derek, le bâton de Siliane et le pendentif de Vatanen. Telf lui-même scintillait dans l'obscurité. Mais les ténèbres étaient épaisses et il semblait que leur lumière peinait à les percer, si bien que leur champ de vision se limitait à un rayon de cinq mètres environ. Pas des conditions optimales de combat. Arrivés dans la première caverne, Natalya utilisa une aptitude que possédaient toutes les Soeurs de l'Oeil Aveugle, l'Infravision, qui marquait tous les ennemis à proximité par des étincelles. Elle révéla ainsi un petit groupe de Déchus bleus avec leur chamane. Illuminés comme ils l'étaient, ils étaient bien plus faciles à viser que d'ordinaire, si bien que tous furent massacrés rapidement.

«Pratique, cette astuce, commenta Derek. Surtout dans ces cavernes.

-Maîîître de l'évidence ! chantonna Vatanen sur sa droite.»

Un bruit étouffé et un ricanement témoignèrent que le coup de coude du barbare atteignit sa cible.

«Continuons, les pressa Siliane.»

L'exploration était longue et fatigante. Couloir après couloir, caverne après caverne, toutes familières et humides, et remplies de monstres à combattre. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun homme-chèvre, seulement des Déchus bleus, aussi appelés Bouchers d'après Siliane, et d'énormes créatures cornues à la peau vert-noir, quadrupèdes, qui crachaient des boules de foudre grosses comme le buste d'un homme. Rapides, leurs attaques étaient cependant maladroites et leur peau ne les protégeait pas très efficacement contre les coups puissants du barbare, les crocs et les griffes de Telf et de Vatanen et les flèches mortellement précises délivrées par Siffleur. Quant à Siliane, ses boules de glace les gelaient net, les laissant vulnérables pour finir fracassés par l'un des trois combattants. Malgré tout, le voyage se révéla très fructueux, puisque le pillage des grottes leur rapporta plusieurs objets enchantés, quelques pierres précieuses, de l'or, des bijoux, des armes. Même deux runes, petites pierres dans lesquelles était gravé un symbole de pouvoir. Vatanen déclara en avoir entendu parler, qu'elles servaient à créer des objets de grand pouvoir lorsqu'on connaissait la combinaison de runes appropriée.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grotte plus spacieuse que les précédentes, et éclairée par un grand feu en son centre. C'était un camp de démons, mais plus grand que tous les autres qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Les Bouchers en sentinelle poussèrent aussitôt leurs petits cris geignards en guise d'alerte, et ni une ni deux, ils combattaient farouchement une petite armée de créatures bleues. Derek poussa son hurlement terrifiant, faisant fuir ceux qui se trouvaient en première ligne. Il mit ce bref répit à profit pour optimiser leur position défensive. Natalya lança à nouveau son sortilège d'Infravision, faisant des Bouchers des cibles faciles. Ses yeux trouvèrent les chamanes et elle encocha une flèche. Siffleur se détendit avec un bruit sec et la créature s'effondra, sans vie. Vatanen combattait avec force grondements entre le barbare et Telf. Leurs ennemis tombaient comme des mouches. Natalya s'autorisa un sourire. Cependant...

«Attention ! cria Siliane en poussant l'archère.»

Une flèche alla se planter juste à l'endroit où elle avait été. Natalya retraça sa trajectoire vers le fond de la grotte, cachée par les ténèbres. L'Infravision n'avait pas la portée nécessaire. Siliane cependant ne semblait pas avoir d'objections pour tirer à l'aveuglette. Ses mains s'enveloppèrent de flammes et ses pupilles s'illuminèrent d'une lueur écarlate. Une énorme boule flamboyante s'échappa de ses paumes et traversa la caverne, illuminant les coupables : des archers squelettes. Au moins une vingtaine, tous sur le point de délivrer une salve meurtrière sur leur petit groupe. Le projectile incandescent explosa avec une déflagration qui en déstabilisa plus d'un, mais quelques-uns parvinrent tout de même à tirer.

«A couvert ! hurla Natalya.»

Mais c'était trop tard et elle le savait. Siliane et elle pouvaient se cacher derrière le coin (ce dont elles ne se privèrent pas) mais Derek et Vatanen n'avaient aucun abri. Et aucun d'eux n'avait de bouclier non plus. Elle ferma les yeux, anticipant des cris de douleur...qui ne vinrent jamais. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil dans la caverne. Aucune flèche n'avait touché Derek ni Vatanen, mieux encore, il n'en restait aucune trace autour des deux hommes. Natalya décida d'en profiter d'abord et de comprendre après. Siliane avait repris le bombardement des archers avec ses boules de feu, bien plus rapide que précédemment, si bien que les squelettes n'eurent pas même l'occasion d'encocher de nouvelles flèches avant d'être détruits. Derek, usant de manoeuvres de combat à la fois brutales et réfléchies, massacrait impitoyablement tout ce qui passait à portée de ses armes. Mais les Déchus se relevaient même après des blessures mortelles et retournaient à l'assaut comme neufs : il restait des chamanes en vie. Natalya lança un nouveau sort et repéra immédiatement les coupables. Elle en abattit deux avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Siliane ne participait plus au combat.

Natalya tourna la tête un bref instant et réalisa l'ampleur du danger. Siliane, le dos tourné, faisait face à un nouveau groupe d'ennemis qui les avait pris par-derrière. Les mots qui échappèrent à l'archère ne firent pas honneur à son éducation. La magicienne pourtant tenait bon, à grand renfort de boules et d'épieux de glace dont l'effet destructeur faisait des merveilles dans cet étroit couloir. Les monstres cornus, car c'étaient eux, tombaient lentement mais sûrement. Sans parler du fait qu'aveuglés par leur folie furieuse, ils avaient tendance à attaquer leurs semblables lorsque, gelés, ceux-ci bloquaient le passage. Natalya reprit confiance : la situation était sous contrôle.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Car presque simultanément, la rogue entendit derrière elle un bruit sourd et un cri de douleur. Faisant volte-face, elle vit que Derek, Telf et Vatanen ne combattaient plus les petits Bouchers, mais une escouade d'Hommes-chèvres au pelage ébène brandissant des vouges et des hallebardes dont les lames scintillaient d'un éclat bleu : c'étaient des armes enchantées. Au milieu d'eux se tenait un démon de la même espèce mais au poil violet sombre. Il bêlait furieusement sur ses troupes, ce qui avait l'air de renforcer leurs attaques. Natalya vit horrifiée que Derek, à terre, arborait une blessure à l'estomac qui vomissait un flot ininterrompu de sang. Vatanen et Telf tenaient bon, mais le loup-garou saignait à plusieurs endroits et l'esprit était plus transparent que jamais. La rogue dégaina son sabre, décidée à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au barbare et à lui administrer une des potions miraculeuses de Siliane. Soudain, il y eut deux éclairs de lumière successifs, et à la place du loup-garou se dressait un énorme grizzly bipède de la couleur des cheveux du druide. Il poussa un rugissement terrifiant et, de ses griffes de la taille de poignards, entreprit de semer le chaos dans les lignes ennemies. Les coups des Hommes-chèvres semblaient rebondir sur sa fourrure épaisse, et ceux qui arrivaient à la percer n'avaient pas plus d'effet que des piqûres de moustique. Du moins était-ce l'impression qui s'en dégageait. Natalya profita de la diversion pour se glisser vers Derek et arroser sa plaie de potion coagulante : le barbare, inconscient, n'était plus en état de boire la potion de soins. Il était hors de combat jusqu'à guérison. Reprenant Siffleur, Natalya se prépara à soutenir Vatanen et Telf contre les troupes ennemies lorsque, obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Alors elle sut ce qui l'avait poussée : Siliane avait cessé d'incanter ses sortilèges et faisait de son mieux pour esquiver les crocs des démons cornus survivants. Sa posture, ses pas trébuchants, ses mouvements maladroits, trahissaient un état avancé de fatigue. Natalya n'hésita pas et ouvrit le feu, se servant de flèches de glace pour ralentir ses adversaires et d'un tir rapide pour les abattre. Les monstres, décidément très têtus, continuèrent de s'acharner sur la magicienne impuissante, qui commençait visiblement à paniquer.

«Tiens bon Siliane ! l'encouragea Natalya.»

C'est à ce moment que la patte d'un des monstres percuta de plein fouet le torse de la magicienne qui fut projetée contre la paroi de la caverne et s'effondra, inconsciente. La gorge de l'archère se serra. Elle reprit son bombardement. Il ne restait guère plus de cinq démons à combattre, cinq faciès grimaçants se tournant en bavant vers la jeune femme. Quatre flèches et le premier tomba, mort. Le contact imminent, Natalya dégaina son sabre et serra les dents.

Mais là encore, une surprise l'attendait. La caverne s'illumina d'une multitude d'éclairs rebondissant sur les murs et carbonisant les créatures, les réduisant à l'état de morceaux de chair fumants. Plus rien ni personne n'osait bouger. Vatanen, tenant encore dans la patte le pied d'un des hommes-chèvres, tendit l'oreille, puis reprit sa forme humaine. Il jeta le membre sanguinolent et ouvrit la bouche :

«C'était quoi _ça_ ? fit-il, exprimant exactement la question que l'archère se posait.

-Je ne sais pas ! répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement hystérique. Je...un tour de Siliane peut-être ?»

Elle jeta un oeil sur la magicienne, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le druide suivit son regard. Il haussa le sourcil, indiquant clairement qu'il en doutait fort. Puis il se risqua à bouger. Rien ne se passa. Il s'élança vers Derek et examina ses plaies, tandis que Natalya fit de même pour Siliane. Ils conclurent tous deux après quelques instants que leurs compagnons étaient hors de danger et allaient s'occuper de leurs propres blessures lorsque Telf, qui en avait profité pour fureter dans la salle, tira le druide par la manche. Curieux, ils suivirent le loup. Il les mena jusqu'à une hutte du camp démoniaque et ils entrèrent. Là, ils découvrirent plusieurs corps humains, dépecés, servant de garde-manger au créatures. Natalya n'osa pas même imaginer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle se félicita une fois encore de la présence de Siliane dans leur groupe. Mais le loup les mena plus loin encore. Ils sortirent par un trou et trouvèrent un nouveau corps, la jambe arrachée, vêtu de lambeaux de ce qui avait été un jour une tunique rouge vif. C'était un corps de femme dans la quarantaine, mais un détail important le distinguait des autres.

La femme respirait.

Aussitôt, Vatanen lui fit boire une de leurs potions rubicondes et sa respiration devint plus assurée et plus régulière.

«Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il à Natalya. Il faut emmener cette femme, sans parler de Siliane et de Derek, à l'infirmerie. Peux-tu ouvrir un des portails d'Akara ?»

L'archère s'exécuta et la page du premier portail se désagrégea. Derek et Siliane ayant repris connaissance, le loup et les quatre compagnons traversèrent le cercle bleu avec dans les bras la femme blessée.


	8. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Chers lecteurs...s'il en reste encore...bonsoir !**

**Je vais éviter de raconter ma vie comme j'en ai pris l'odieuse habitude, donc je me contente de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Bon, vous l'aurez compris, Diablo ne m'appartient pas etc etc.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Promenons-nous dans les bois

C'est avec un fond sonore d'exclamations surprises et de murmures complices que Natalya et ses trois compagnons se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle les vit, Akara leur fit signe d'entrer avec des gestes frénétiques. La femme blessée fut placée dans un lit adjacent à Aliza, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Natalya soupira. Derek, le plus mal en point d'entre eux, dut s'allonger également et ne tenta même pas de protester, ce qui aggrava l'inquiétude de Vatanen, bien que celui-ci ne la manifestât que par un regard furtif. Siliane fut très étonnée lorsqu'ils lui dirent qu'elle avait perdu connaissance lors d'un combat avec des démons cornus. Elle avoua se souvenir vaguement d'une histoire de Monastère et d'arbre dans une forêt où il fait noir. Natalya échangea un regard consterné avec le druide et tous deux décidèrent de ne pas essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation. Akara s'affairait autour de ses patients. Vatanen entreprit de nettoyer ses plaies, nettement plus effrayantes maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus dissimulées par une épaisse fourrure. Natalya examinait la bosse de la magicienne.

«Dis Vatanen, demanda-t-elle. Comment ça se fait que tu puisses te transformer en loup et en ours ? On peut avoir plusieurs lycantropies comme ça ?

-C'est assez rare comme talent, admit le druide, mais ce n'est pas impossible pour nous autres.

-Mais...comment ? Je veux dire, on devient loup-garou en se faisant mordre par l'un d'entre eux non ? Et pareil pour les ours-garou ?

-Oui...j'ai vraiment eu la poisse quand j'étais apprenti tu trouves pas ? Tomber sur un loup-garou, me faire mordre, et puis oh mon Dieu un ours-garou qui veut me manger ! Surpriise !»

Natalya gratifia la boutade du petit sourire narquois qu'elle méritait et ne se laissa pas démonter :

«Sérieusement Vatanen, reprit-elle. Tu as vraiment été mordu par les deux ?

-Nah, répondit-il. Aucun en fait. L'apprentissage de la lycantropie fait partie de nos coutumes druidiques. Chacun trouve son _fyr'ro_, son esprit animal, et trouve l'équilibre entre sa nature sauvage et sa nature humaine. Lorsqu'on maîtrise son _fyr'ro_, on peut adapter son corps à cet esprit.

-Mais alors, avança l'archère, ton esprit animal ou comment tu appelles ça, c'est un loup ou un ours ?

-Un peu des deux en fait, fit-il, penaud. C'est une histoire assez étrange. Vois-tu, j'étais un jeune apprenti un peu trop impatient pour mon propre bien, et j'ai...essayé la transformation avant l'heure.

-Ca a raté ?»

Vatanen répondit d'un regard amusé.

«Au contraire, j'ai réussi.

-Et le problème, c'était que... ?

-Ma transformation a été trop complète. La période qui a suivi est un peu confuse dans ma mémoire. Il m'en reste surtout des souvenirs sensoriels : des odeurs de fourrure, de forêt, le chuchotement du vent dans les feuilles, le bruissement d'une proie dans les buissons, le goût du sang, la douleur de crocs dans ma chair...

-Tu étais devenu l'animal ?

-Oui, dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne suis véritablement revenu à moi qu'un an plus tard, m'a-t-on dit, lorsqu'un druide itinérant m'a trouvé. Il m'a aidé à retrouver mon _letash_, mon esprit humain, et m'a pris sous son aile. C'est lui qui m'a appris ma deuxième forme animale, même si je me sentais bien plus attaché à la première.

-Alors finalement, la première, c'était le loup ou l'ours ?

-Voyons, Natalya ! J'aurais cru que c'était évident !»

Sur ce, le druide se releva, ayant bandé le majeure partie de ses blessures, et alla voir Derek. Le barbare dormait à poings fermés, et Vatanen s'assit à son chevet. Natalya s'installa auprès d'Aliza. Siliane avait disparu.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient remis à Charsi leur butin et pris ce qui leur serait utile. Derek était encore resté à l'infirmerie et Siliane s'était retirée dans sa tente pour méditer. Ce mode de repos lui permettait en effet de récupérer plus rapidement sa Mana, dont elle avait complètement épuisé les réserves ce jour-là. La femme unijambiste qu'ils avaient secourue n'avait pas encore repris connaissance, mais Akara les assura qu'elle allait survivre. Natalya faisait le tour du camp pour récolter les derniers ragots, lorsqu'elle surprit une conversation dans une tente à proximité.

«...vrai ce que Kashya nous a raconté ? chuchotait une voix. Ils vont aller chercher Deckard Cain à eux tous seuls ?

-Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant ? rétorqua une deuxième. Ils ont bien exterminé les démons du Repaire et liquidé Blood Raven avec son armée.

-C'est juste que...hasarda la première, ils n'ont pas l'air sérieux. Je veux dire, tu as vu leur mentalité ? A part Natalya, qui est une Rogue disciplinée comme nous toutes, aucun n'a même un esprit de soldat.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? suggéra une troisième personne, que Natalya s'imaginait bien arborant un sourire moqueur.

-La paire, bien sûr, répondit la première, ces deux hommes sont des bouffons qui prennent l'affaire beaucoup trop à la légère. On voit bien que ce ne sont pas leurs proches qui ont été affectés.

-Ces deux-là sont inoffensifs, déclara la seconde voix. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont l'intention de manquer de respect pour nos morts, mais que c'est dans cet état-là qu'ils sont les plus efficaces. On ne peut pas contester leurs résultats.

-C'est vrai, concéda la première, mais ça me fait toujours un pincement au coeur de les voir rire dans de pareilles circonstances.

-Non, celle qui m'intrigue, poursuivit la seconde, c'est la magicienne.

-Je suis d'accord, dit la troisième. Son comportement est étrange, et cette histoire de mémoire, ça ne tient pas debout. Une magicienne amnésique, alors que la magie s'apprend grâce à une bonne mémoire ? Ce n'est pas normal, pas du tout.

-Et quelqu'un a remarqué qu'elle change d'humeur très vite ? Avec son visage angélique et son air innocent, on dirait une petite fille, et l'instant d'après, elle commence à te faire une concoction explosive avec une expression de demeuré mental et des caquètements sardoniques.

-Oui, et quand ça lui pète à la figure, non seulement elle n'a rien, mais en plus, elle ne se souvient même pas de l'incident.

-Et puis, elle a l'air fragile comme une brindille, mais elle se fait projeter par un démon de deux fois sa taille tête la première dans un mur de pierre et elle s'en sort avec une bosse sur la tête et un bleu de rien du tout.

-C'est sûr, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez elle, conclut la troisième voix. Nous ferions mieux de la surveiller d'assez près.

-J'ai...commença la première. J'ai entendu l'autre jour Akara parler avec Kashya de Siliane justement. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose à propos d'un accident magique qu'elle aurait eu. Pendant une guerre apparemment. C'était pas très clair.

-Une victime de la guerre, elle ? s'étonna la seconde. C'est possible après tout. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans leur pays. Et puis cet «ordre» de magiciens, s'ils ont vraiment le pouvoir qu'on leur prête, qui sait de quoi ils seraient capables ?

-Le pouvoir corrompt, renchérit la première. Il doit y avoir une bonne poignée de mégalomanes à la tête de l'organisation.»

Natalya digéra l'information. Siliane, donc, aurait eu un accident ? Voilà qui expliquerait pas mal de choses. Mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas là l'entière vérité. Il lui faudrait interroger la magicienne. Pour l'heure cependant, elle reprit sa tournée.

Le lendemain, ils se rassemblèrent tous à l'infirmerie. Grâce aux soins intensifs d'Akara et de ses apprenties, Derek était à nouveau sur pied. Il n'avait même pas l'air contrarié par l'heure matinale. Les quatre compagnons discutaient stratégie quand Telf tira Vatanen par la manche. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir la femme en rouge pousser un soupir et ouvrir des yeux vitreux. Derek partit à la recherche d'une guérisseuse tandis que Vatanen s'accroupissait auprès de la patiente. La femme voulut se relever mais une des mains du druide l'en empêcha. Aussitôt, une claque retentissante atterrit sur la joue de l'homme qui vacilla sous le choc. Il fronça les sourcils en passant ses doigts sur sa peau malmenée.

«Ravi de faire votre connaissance, grommela-t-il.»

Il se heurta au regard flamboyant de l'inconnue et renonça à faire plus d'esprit. Mais lorsqu'il voulut examiner son moignon, il eut droit au même traitement, sur l'autre joue cette fois-ci. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et poursuivit sa tâche, tout en marmonnant des explications sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et pourquoi à l'intention de la blessée. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci lui cracha au visage qu'il perdit patience.

«C'est bon, j'abandonne, capitula-t-il. Tu peux bien crever, tête de mule, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt !»

C'est à ce moment que Derek revint avec Rinada, l'apprentie d'Akara, qui donna à boire à la patiente et changea les bandages. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la femme en rouge s'était rendormie. Natalya observa son visage. Plutôt rond, un peu ridé, notamment autour des yeux et de la bouche, il irradiait un profond sentiment de fierté et de noblesse. Ses traits, amincis à l'extrême par la sous-nutrition lors de sa captivité, avaient sans doute été pleins et harmonieux. Ses cheveux d'un blond pâle presque blanc lui faisaient une auréole sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Son corps dégingandé, maladivement maigre, portait encore les traces de son importante musculature, elle aussi sacrifiée pour sa survie. Natalya reporta son attention sur Vatanen. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait eu droit qu'aux grincements de Derek, aux aboiements de Kashya, aux bouderies et aux crises des autres Rogues ou à l'occasionnelle mauvaise foi de Gheed. Le druide semblait mener un combat intérieur qui ne se manifestait que par quelques tics expressifs et son regard voilé. Telf tenta de le conforter en se glissant sous ses doigts. L'homme ne sembla pas y prêter attention, puis brusquement il sortit de la tente. Natalya fit un mouvement pour le suivre mais Derek l'arrêta.

«Il vaut mieux le laisser seul dans ces cas-là, lui souffla-t-il.»

L'archère hésita un moment puis se souvint que le barbare connaissait son ami bien mieux qu'elle. Elle lui ferait confiance.

«Aïe»

Une autre épine longue et dentelée fut retirée du dos de Natalya et malgré le soin pris à rendre l'opération la moins douloureuse possible, cela faisait toujours un mal de chien. Vatanen marmonna un énième «désolé» alors qu'il se préparait à saisir la suivante. Le camp démoniaque qu'ils avaient liquidé la veille gardait la sortie du Passage Souterrain, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Bois Obscur au nom plus que justifié à cause des nombreux arbres hauts et touffus qui cachaient la lumière du soleil. Ils avaient marché longtemps et combattu Bouchers, Rogues des ténèbres et démons-gorilles appelés Brutes sur tout le trajet. Leur dernière rencontre avec des Rats-épics mutants à la peau violette avait été très déplaisante surtout pour la rogue qui, généralement protégée des combattants au corps-à-corps par Derek et Vatanen, n'avait rien pour se défendre contre les attaques à distance. Ils avaient donc décrété une halte pour se reposer avant de reprendre leur périple.

«Ce que j'aime chez votre Akara, dit Derek, sarcastique, c'est que ses informations sont toujours très précises. Par exemple : allez dans un bois chercher un arbre. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'ai quelques doutes concernant cette mission.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel arbre qu'on cherche, intervint Vatanen. C'est l'Arbre d'Inifuss et crois-moi, tu le reconnaîtras quand tu le verras.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant on est en train de parcourir cette immense forêt au petit bonheur la chance en espérant -ô miracle !- tomber dessus par hasard. N'a-t-on pas des moyens plus efficaces pour explorer cet endroit ?

-J'aimeras bien, soupira Vatanen. Je pourrais envoyer des oiseaux en exploration mais je ne peux pas leur décrire ce qu'il faut qu'ils cherchent. Cette forêt est mourante à cause de la souillure des démons, je ne peux pas contacter les esprits de ce lieu. Désolé vieux, je suis impuissant.

-Dommage, regretta Derek. Natalya, tu ne connais pas la région je suppose ?

-Non, sinon il y a longtemps que vous le sauriez.

-Je me disais bien. Siliane ?

-Je suis mage de bataille, pas devin, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton léger.

-Pas la moindre idée, personne ? demanda Derek, presque désespéré.»

Le lourd silence fut plus éloquent qu'un «non» collectif. Vatanen retira la dernière épine à Natalya et appliqua une salve régénérante. Derek envoya valser un caillou du pied puis s'assit lourdement auprès de son ami faisant sursauter Telf, étendu contre le druide. Offusqué, le loup posa sa tête sur les genoux de Vatanen tout en observant le barbare d'un oeil méfiant. Natalya se glissa face aux trois compagnons, à côté de Siliane. La magicienne ouvrit sa besace et sortit sa boîte de rations. Les autres l'imitèrent en silence. Natalya avait la sensation désagréable d'être observée. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, elle ne voyait rien de particulier entre les troncs sombres. Elle sonda aussi les branches des arbres au-dessus d'elle, mais sans succès. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour remarquer son comportement.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est juste que...je ne suis pas très à l'aise. C'est comme si on m'épiait mais je ne vois jamais personne.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, renchérit Vatanen. J'ai l'impression d'être la proie plutôt que le chasseur ici, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

-Hé, du calme vous deux, rit Derek. Je sais que ça grouille de bestioles méchantes ici, mais c'est pas une raison pour jouer les rabat-joie. Allons, jusqu'ici, on a démoli des tas de démons et personne n'est mort dans notre équipe. Alors pas de défaitisme les gars, haut les coeurs, on va les faire fiche le camp si vite qu'ils n'auront même pas le temps de dire «j'aurais dû devenir végétarien» !»

Vatanen pouffa de rire. Natalya elle-même sourit devant les efforts du barbare. Telf ferma les yeux alors que le druide le gratta derrière les oreilles. Siliane restait silencieuse derrière son air enfantin et sortit un énorme livre de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit à une page vers le milieu de l'ouvrage et se plongea dans la lecture. Ils mangèrent dans un silence amical.

«Siliane ! Attends ! cria Natalya après la magicienne. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui peut nous attendre sur le chemin !»

Siliane ne répondit pas, cavalant de plus belle. La rogue jura. Stupide, impulsive, téméraire et...rapide, trop rapide ! Voilà les adjectifs qui traversèrent son esprit pour décrire la femme qui la distançait. Derek et Vatanen la suivaient de plus près, le barbare en premier, le druide juste derrière. Avec pour seule explication une exclamation surprise et l'injonction «venez», la magicienne était partie à fond de train au nord-est sans égard aux mises en garde de ses compagnons. Bientôt, ils rencontrèrent un petit camp de Bouchers. Siliane n'hésita pas même une fraction de seconde et voulut le traverser en ligne droite. Les démons, pas tout à fait d'accord avec son intention, lui barrèrent le chemin. Mais une incantation et les voilà gelés. Un geste de la main et ils sont repoussés de trois mètres. Les récalcitrants reçoivent invariablement une boule de feu ou un projectile de glace dans la figure. Siliane poursuit son chemin. Celui des trois autres est plus difficile. Derek réussit à effrayer le gros des troupes ennemies avec ses hurlements, Vatanen, transformé en loup-garou, envoie à terre ceux qui se dressent sur son passage. Natalya boit une potion d'endurance, précaution d'Akara, et accélère la cadence. Ils récoltent tous quelques coupures et morsures dans l'opération mais rien de très grave. Les Bouchers ne les poursuivent pas.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils découvrirent la source de l'agitation de Siliane : le Relai du Bois Obscur. Déjà elle s'accroupissait et murmurait la formule d'activation du portail. Derek à peine essoufflé serrait les poings et lui jetait un regard noir. Le calme avant la tempête, songea Natalya entre deux inspirations pénibles. Vatanen, amusé, observait son ami sur le point d'émettre de la fumée par les oreilles. Finalement, Siliane se releva et déclara avec un sourire :

«Il est prêt, vous n'avez plus qu'à apposer votre marque.»

Natalya aurait juré avoir entendu le craquement de la dernière fibre qui retenait la fureur du barbare.

«Stupide marmonneuse de calembredaines alambiquées ! explosa-t-il le visage cramoisi. Quel sacré bon sang d'accident mental a bien pu créer la plus crétinienne idée que j'aie jamais vue de ma chienne de vie dans cette maudite outre à problèmes qui te sert de caboche ?

-Je te demande pardon ? demanda l'autre innocemment.

-Tu m'as entendu bouffeuse de livres ! asséna le barbare. Vraiment j'avais cru que quand Kelben s'était lancé tout nu dans le blizzard avec son odeur pour seule arme, j'avais rencontré le plus grand con du monde, eh bien je m'étais trompé apparemment ! Couper à travers un territoire inconnu fourmillant d'ennemis qui le sont encore plus sans même prévenir ses compagnons de voyage !

-Je nous ai trouvé un chemin de retour, fit remarquer la magicienne sans se départir de son calme.

-Là n'est pas la question ! martela Derek. Pas d'imprévus comme ça, pas de prise de risques inutiles ! On est une équipe ! On se concerte et on réfléchit avant d'agir ! Faut-il vraiment que je te rappelle ces principes élémentaires de survie ?

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ni quoi que ce soit ! Tu obéis, point barre ! C'est comme à l'armée : il faut un peu de discipline ! Sinon, on meurt. Simple : tu t'adaptes ou tu jartes. Je ne te laisserai mettre en danger ni notre mission, ni personne de l'équipe parce que tu n'as pas pris deux minutes pour nous en parler ! Compris ?»

Siliane sembla pétrifiée un instant puis baissa la tête. Elle dit deux mots, tout bas, d'une voix si faible que même Derek qui était pratiquement à dix centimètres de son visage dut lui demander de répéter. Alors, la magicienne releva brusquement les yeux et dans son regard brûlait d'une froide détermination. Elle se redressa et se mit au garde-à-vous, corps droit et raide, main gauche tenant d'une poigne ferme son bâton incliné à 30° par rapport à la verticale, main droite dressée au côté du visage, index et auriculaire relevés. Un arc de foudre se créa entre les deux doigts. Les mains de tous allèrent instinctivement à leurs armes. Lorsque Siliane parla, ce fut d'une voix forte et claire :

«_Saï Ahan !_ aboya-t-elle. J'obéirai.»

Et elle laissa retomber doucement sa main à son côté. Natalya relâcha sa respiration et vit les deux autres faire de même. Vatanen décrispa ses doigts autour de son bâton et Derek lâcha la garde de sa masse. La méfiance alourdissait l'air jusqu'à le rendre irrespirable. Ce fut Siliane elle-même qui brisa le moment. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard autour d'elle, l'air perplexe. Elle repéra le Relai délaissé et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

«Tiens tiens qu'avons-nous là ? dit-elle en s'approchant. C'est curieux, cela m'est étrangement familier. Il me semble avoir lu...

-C'est un stupide Relai, coupa Derek en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Vatanen qui dissimula son amusement par une toux précipitée.

-Un Relai ? demanda Siliane. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il me suffit de l'activer pour...

-...pouvoir retourner aux autres Relais portant notre marque, oui, je sais, tu nous as déjà fait une leçon là-dessus.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna la magicienne. Etrange, je n'en ai pas le souvenir. En tous cas, reprit-elle en examinant le portail, le dernier utilisateur n'était pas aussi érudit : il a activé le Relai mais ne s'est pas signé. Il aura du mal à s'en servir.

-C'est toi le dernier utilisateur ! s'exclama Derek, exaspéré. A ce stade, la quinte de toux de Vatanen ressemblait très suspicieusement à une crise de fou rire.

-Oh, bien essayé, fit Siliane avec dédain. Vois-tu si cela avait été moi, jamais je n'aurais oublié de marquer ma présence parce que je l'aurais utilisé sur-le-champ. Alors ce que tu avances est tout à fait impossible.

-Bon sang, dites-lui, vous ! supplia Derek en regardant les deux autres.»

Vatanen éclata franchement de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir du barbare. Natalya tenta sa chance :

«Tu avais commencé à activer le portail mais nous t'avons interrompue.

-Ah oui ? Hmm...effectivement cela expliquerait la situation. Peut-être me suis-je laissée distraire suffisamment pour oublier mes actions. J'ai toutefois une question : qu'avez-vous bien pu faire pour détourner mon attention à ce point ?»

Natalya soupira, défaite. Derek semblait avoir envie d'aller se cogner la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche. Tout à coup, les jambes de Vatanen plièrent sous son poids et son rire s'éteignit. Telf poussa un gémissement et sa silhouette se dissipa dans la pénombre. Les deux armes de Derek se logèrent immédiatement dans les mains du barbare, tout comme la corde de Siffleur dans l'encoche d'une flèche. Les trois aventuriers se placèrent dos à dos autour du corps inerte du druide, dont le torse était percé de trois flèches. Natalya frissonna. S'ils étaient encerclés par un détachement d'archers, c'était fini.

«Nous ne tomberons pas sans combattre, grogna Derek qui pensait sans doute quelque chose de semblable.»

La rogue acquiesça farouchement. Siliane émit un son de dérision et secoua la tête. Sans un mot, elle saisit le poignet de Vatanen et le fourra dans la main de Derek et fit signe à Natalya de prendre l'autre. Perplexe, celle-ci s'exécuta. En un éclair, la magicienne se plaça dans le cercle du Relai y apposa son empreinte. Les deux autres comprirent immédiatement. Ils traînèrent le blessé dans le portail.

Le claquement sec d'une vingtaine de cordes d'arc se répercuta sur les milliers d'arbres du Bois. Natalya se prépara à sentir les pointes rouillées se ficher dans sa chair. Sa peau la picotait déjà.

Puis plus rien.


	9. Guérison

**Bonjour ! **

**DarkAvenger84, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, et désolée pour l'espèce de chantage que je t'ai fait subir au dernier chapitre.**

**Donc là, pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre carrément plus long, avec quelques nouveaux personnages. Légèrement plus sérieux, mais pas entièrement noir non plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et si parmi vous quelqu'un s'imagine encore que Diablo, quel qu'il soit, m'appartient, je ne sais plus quoi faire.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Guérison

Des tourbillons et des spirales s'enroulaient et dansaient au gré du flot ininterrompu qui défilait devant ses yeux. Etaient-ce des yeux ? Elle voyait sans vraiment discerner quoi que ce soit. Elle sentait des présences, si légères qu'elle ne pouvait pas les reconnaître. Odeurs, sons, douleur, douceur, vagues images, tout se mêlait dans le brouillard qui envahissait tous ses sens. Elle flottait dans un nuage de...quoi exactement ? Les pensées, les souvenirs, la fuyaient avant qu'elle ne puisse saisir la moindre fibre d'information, le moindre indice. Sa volonté lui faisait défaut. Passive, elle se contentait d'observer se dérouler devant elle ce miasme chaotique de tout et de rien. Un visage vaguement familier, une odeur rance, une saveur acide, une chaleur douillette, tout se mélangeait, se contredisait, se combattait, s'associait. Il lui prit l'envie de rire. A la place, un sanglot s'échappa de...sa bouche ? Cet orifice entouré d'une matière flasque et desséchée ? Un écho comme dans une cathédrale lui rendit le son. Un silence froid remplaça le tourbillon de sensations qui l'entourait. Elle se sentit engloutie dans un vide glacial, seule, pour toujours. Mais dans ce néant affamé brillait une étoile, si petite, si fragile et si jolie, blanche, bleue et violette qui irradiait une douce chaleur et une mélopée mélancolique. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de cette divine apparition. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'approchait. La complainte montait en crescendo. La régularité des sons lui était familière. Un langage. Des mots. Un seul mot. Un appel. Encore et encore.

_Natalya_.

Elle se laissa envahir par ce mot. Ce nom, réalisa-t-elle. _Mon_ nom. _Moi._

Elle plongea dans l'astre, devenu gigantesque. L'univers autour d'elle explosa en un million de couleurs et elle se sentit traversée par une déflagration d'énergie pure, réveillant la moindre partie de son esprit, le moindre petit nerf de son corps.

Elle hurla.

La première chose qu'elle vit furent les yeux inquiets d'Akara, dont le regard s'illumina immédiatement en voyant qu'elle avait repris connaissance. La deuxième chose qu'elle perçut fut l'odeur stagnante de l'infirmerie du Camp. Elle fronça le nez, ce qui déclencha une migraine fulgurante. Elle referma les yeux.

«Réveille-toi ma Soeur, dit doucement la Grande Prêtresse. Il est temps.»

Natalya obéit lentement et observa les alentours. Derek et Siliane la surveillaient d'un oeil anxieux mais lui sourirent dès qu'elle croisa leur regard. Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à une couchette avoisinante sur laquelle était étendu Vatanen, sur le flanc, le dos enveloppé de bandages. Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et leva son pouce. Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait mais elle supposa que c'était bon signe. Elle se prépara à leur faire signe de la main lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son bras gauche ne lui obéissait pas. Ni même tout son côté gauche. Elle interrogea Akara du regard.

«Poison paralysant, expliqua-t-elle. Un substance que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Heureusement que tu n'as été infectée que très peu de temps. Les dommages causés sont encore réversibles.

-Comment ? croassa-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Les flèches étaient enduites de cette horreur. Tu en as reçu une dans la jambe et l'autre dans l'épaule.

-Mais...Vatanen ?

-Ce druide est un dur à cuire, assura Akara. Il maîtrise une sorte de transe curative qui lui a permis de se remettre beaucoup plus vite.

-Combien...de temps ?

-Tu es restée inconsciente deux jours. Tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie demain si tout va bien mais tu devras t'exercer encore pour rééduquer ton corps.»

Natalya opina doucement. De magnifiques journées en perspective. Akara lui sourit d'un air rassurant et s'en alla surveiller une décoction sur le feu. Derek s'approcha et lui offrit un gobelet d'eau, qu'elle accepta avec gratitude.

«Tu nous as fait une belle peur Nat', dit-il d'un ton bourru. Avec les gémissements, les spasmes et tout le tintouin. Tu as pratiquement réveillé la moitié du camp avec tes hurlements une nuit. Tu aurais dû voir la tête que tiraient Kashya et ses troupes de choc quand elles ont bouclé tout le camp et qu'elles ont déboulé ici armées jusqu'aux dents pour découvrir que c'était toi. J'aurais pu exploser si t'avais pas décidé de régurgiter toutes tes tripes à ce moment-là.»

Natalya grimaça. Ce n'était pas une image qu'elle voulait dans sa tête pour l'instant. Une réaction un peu surdimensionnée pour deux blessures de flèches. Empoisonnées, certes, mais quand même.

«Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca dépendra du temps pour récupérer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre trop de temps ni d'être téméraires. L'idée, c'était que Siliane et moi, puis avec Vatanen, nous continuerions de chercher l'arbre d'Inifuss pendant que toi, tu récupères tes forces. Nous aviserons ensuite.

-Est-ce bien prudent ? objecta l'archère. Vous aventurer seuls dans le Bois, et surtout _vous deux_, sans renfort ? Prenez au moins une autre Rogue avec vous, je suis sûre que Kashya peut se passer d'une archère.

-Mais bien sûûr, je vais aller demander une faveur à Madame Sourire qui est ma meilleure amie de tous les temps, ironisa Derek. Pas tant que les barbares pueront des pieds !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se la jouer bravache, le prévint Natalya, sérieuse. Et puis, c'est quand même votre dispute qui m'a faite atterrir ici. Une équipe constituée seulement de vous deux est comme un arc tendu à craquer. Ou bien la flèche bat tous les records, ou bien tout vous pète à la figure.

-Aie confiance, enjoignit Siliane d'une voix posée. Nous en avons déjà discuté, nous y arriverons. Je suis cependant d'accord avec toi : tout renfort sera bienvenu. Puisque sa fierté ne le lui permet pas, c'est moi et non Derek qui irai quérir de l'aide et ce jusqu'à ta guérison.»

La sorcière tourna les talons et marcha vers la sortie. Mais avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture, elle se retourna vers la blessée.

«Je suis heureuse que tu aies survécu.»

Et elle disparut. Natalya intercepta le sourire attendri du barbare. Malgré leurs différends, il n'y avait pas de rancoeur dans leur comportement. C'est donc avec un élan d'affection pour ses trois compagnons qu'elle laissa ses paupières se refermer et sa tête retomber doucement sur son lit de fortune. Elle crut sentir une légère présence lui caresser les cheveux, mais la sensation se perdit dans ses rêves.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, l'infirmerie était quasiment vide. Mise à part l'éternelle Aliza, tous les lits étaient vides et seule Rinalda montait la garde sur ses deux patientes. Se sentant plus en forme, elle se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Tout son côté gauche était raide et la faisait souffrir. Rinalda se précipita à son chevet, son visage affichant un air profondément désapprobateur. Natalya soupira intérieurement. Elle n'allait pas couper à la leçon de morale de la guérisseuse. Elle accrocha un masque contrit sur son visage et laissa glisser sur le bord de sa conscience les sempiternels reproches sur l'imprudence des Soeurs guerrières et blablabla et yadda yadda yadda.

Lorsqu'elle émergea péniblement de l'infirmerie en s'appuyant sur une canne, elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement _alias_ le «Champ des Punies» supervisé par Kashya. Le Capitaine irascible des Rogues, déjà dur au travail, jetait dans tous les sens ordres, critiques, consignes et autres injonctions à ses pauvres subordonnées. Tir à l'arc sous toutes ses formes, duels d'escrime, exercices physiques en tous genres, il y en avait pour tous les (dé)goûts. Natalya remarqua en périphérie la femme en rouge qu'ils avaient secourue dans le Passage, assise sur une caisse qui traînait, observant la scène. Son sourire narquois criait son mépris apparent pour ce qui se passait. Natalya s'approcha clopin-clopant. L'autre la remarqua et haussa le sourcil, son regard farouche la défiant de prendre la parole. Natalya ne se laissa pas démonter :

«Vous avez un problème avec notre entraînement ? lança-t-elle d'un ton mordant.»

L'autre se contenta de ricaner :

«Aucun. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui me ferai tuer à la bataille avec une telle négligence.

-Venant de vous, elle est bien bonne, répliqua l'archère, après tout vous étiez en excellente posture quand nous vous avons rencontrée.

-Bien meilleure que toutes vos troupes qui pourrissaient autour de moi, rétorqua la femme.

-Nous étions attaquées par surprise ! Aucun entraînement ne peut vous sauver de ce genre de chose !

-Bien au contraire.

-Nous avons repoussé des vagues entières de démons à nous toutes seules : nous savons nous battre !

-Un peu, oui. Mais certainement pas au mieux de vos capacités.

-Et vous si ?

-Il y a toujours moyen d'améliorer, mais je profite mieux de mon potentiel.

-Montrez-moi.»

Le défi tira un sourire carnassier à la guerrière, qui exigea de la jeune archère qu'elle lui apporte un arc et une cible. Natalya s'exécuta, poussée par la curiosité. La femme ne pouvait pas se tenir debout, puisqu'il lui manquait toujours sa jambe, mais elle changea de position se manière à être assise comme si elle était sur le dos d'un cheval. Elle saisit l'arme, la banda à plusieurs reprises, la soupesa, testa son équilibrage. Satisfaite, elle demanda à Natalya de placer la cible à la distance qui lui plaisait et de désigner les points où elle voudrait que les flèches se fichent. Natalya obéit et posa la cible à la distance à laquelle Kristyn détenait le record de précision. Puis elle montra cinq endroits et s'écarta de la ligne de mire de la guerrière. A peine eut-elle quitté la zone que cinq flèches se plantèrent exactement aux cinq points désignés, toutes en même temps. Natalya en avala deux moucherons avant de refermer sa mâchoire pendante. Le silence s'était fait sur le terrain alors que tous admiraient l'exploit de l'unijambiste. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et lança un regard appuyé à la jeune archère : «alors, convaincue ?». Natalya se ressaisit et attrapa à nouveau la cible, qu'elle recula d'une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires. Puis elle indiqua cinq nouveaux points, puis montra l'un des points une seconde fois. La femme en rouge acquiesça et banda son arc avec six flèches. Toutes firent mouche. Des applaudissements retentirent dans l'assemblée. La guerrière sourit sarcastiquement et effectua un salut ridicule. Natalya revint vers elle.

«Je dois admettre que votre maîtrise de l'arc dépasse la nôtre. Je m'excuse si je vous ai insultée en doutant de vos capacités.

-Tes excuses ne sont ni nécessaires ni sollicitées, répliqua l'autre. Ne crois jamais personne sur parole. Celui qui a du miel sur la langue a de la merde dans le coeur.

-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais essentiellement je suis d'accord.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Aïsha, du peuple des Amazones.

-Natalya, éclaireuse.

-Ah, celle qui fait équipe avec, comment...Vatanen ?

-En effet, et Derek et Siliane.

-Drôles d'oiseaux, tous. Le barbare et la magicienne sont partis à travers le portail ce matin, quelque chose à propos d'un arbre mythique ou je ne sais quoi. Il semble que tu aies été remplacée, petite. Une petite blonde à l'air hautain et aux yeux verts.

-En attendant que je récupère, il leur faut un nouvel éclaireur.

-Ah mais tu n'es pas sûre que ce remplacement ne soit que provisoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Natalya d'un ton détaché. J'exécuterai mes ordres sans sourciller. S'il faut que je quitte le groupe, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Est-ce ce que tu veux ? interrogea Aïsha.

-...non, avoua la jeune femme après une pause. J'aime voyager en leur compagnie et nous accomplissons de grandes choses.

-Votre groupe est le fer de lance de cette offensive contre les démons, opina l'amazone. Seuls les meilleurs en feront partie. Tu dois donc être la meilleure si tu veux y rester.

-Ce n'est pas une compétition, se défendit Natalya. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous entre-déchirer par jalousie. La discipline doit primer.

-Votre discipline me fait une belle jambe ! Tu veux garder ta place parmi tes amis ? Tu te bats pour ça. Je ne te dis pas de te débarrasser de toutes tes «rivales», je te dis que tu dois t'entraîner. Etre la meilleure.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-J'aimerais bien rabattre le caquet à cette pimbêche qui est partie avec les deux autres zouaves. Tu aurais dû voir son air blasé quand elle a été assignée à ton poste ! En plus, elle me regardait de haut et j'ai horreur de ça. Je t'entraînerai si tu veux, et tu pourras enfin à juste titre dire que tu sais te battre.»

Natalya réfléchit quelques instants. C'était l'opportunité pour elle d'apprendre des techniques supplémentaires qui seraient bien utiles au combat. Sans parler du fait qu'effectivement, quand elle y pensait, elle se sentait un peu vexée qu'elle ait été remplacée si hâtivement. Surtout si c'était par _celle-là_...Elle bannit cependant cette pensée égoïste. Plus ils étaient et moins ils risquaient d'y passer. Et puis, c'était elle qui avait suggéré et défendu l'idée. C'était complètement idiot !

Elle serra la main à Aïsha pour sceller l'accord.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal ce soir-là. Aïsha était un mentor encore plus tyrannique que Kashya l'avait été, ou peut-être était-ce sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours. _Non, ne pense pas à des tours, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir le vertige !_ se somma-t-elle. Selon elle, tout son entraînement était à refaire, depuis les réflexes de combat jusqu'à la position des doigts sur l'arc en passant par la course, l'esquive, l'escrime, la lutte, le lancer de poignard et de javelot et autres manoeuvres de la sorte. Elle n'élevait pas la voix comme le faisait Kashya mais l'arrêtait à la moindre erreur et lui commandait de recommencer jusqu'à la perfection. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa deux bonnes heures à perfectionner «l'art de dégainer son arme», une et demie pour apprendre à «marcher efficacement» et autres formes d'exercice. Résultat : même les muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence la faisaient souffrir. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi bon sang avait-elle accepté l'offre de l'amazone ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. De toutes façons, elle s'était endormie.

«ALERTE ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE !»

Le son des cors et les cris de ralliement déchirèrent le silence nocturne. Tout le camp était en effervescence. Natalya, à moitié endormie encore, sauta machinalement sur ses pieds et saisit Siffleur et son carquois. Elle passa une armure de cuir et sortit en trombe, l'adrénaline lui faisant oublier ses courbatures. Elle croisa des rogues qui couraient rejoindre leur poste tandis qu'elle-même cherchait le Capitaine pour recevoir ses ordres. Elle aperçut Gheed plonger sous son chariot de marchandises et Warriv et ses marchands s'armer de cimeterres. Elle entendit alors la voix de Kashya couvrir toutes les autres :

«Kyoko et ses troupes, à la palissade nord ! Flavie, couvrez l'infirmerie ! Personne ne reste seul, personne ne va dans les tentes ! Natalya ! avec moi ! Vous avez vos ordres, exécution !»

Natalya se joignit à la petite unité que commandait le Capitaine. Il s'agissait de rassembler tous les civils à l'infirmerie car c'était de loin le lieu le mieux protégé, entouré d'un muret de pierre et dont la tente était renforcée par des fondations en argile. Ils arrivèrent à la forge et intimèrent à Charsi et ses aides d'évacuer tout en emportant le plus de munitions possible. C'est en couvrant leur retraite que Natalya découvrit ce qui les attaquait : une énorme nuée de créatures ailées masqua les étoiles, plongeant le camp dans une obscurité totale emplie d'une cacophonie infernale.

«Flèches ! commanda Kashya.»

Toutes les rogues bandèrent leurs arcs et la pointe de leurs projectiles brilla en bleu ou en rouge selon si elles étaient enchantées de feu ou de glace. Kashya banda le sien avec trois flèches écarlates qui crachaient des étincelles. La nuée attaqua.

«FEU !»

Les traits mortels fusèrent, chacun atteignant sa cible. Les flèches du Capitaine explosèrent et réduisirent en miettes toutes les créatures à portée. Mais les monstres étaient si nombreux que ces pertes avaient autant d'impact que celle d'un grain de sable sur une plage.

«Rechargez !»

Une deuxième volée. Une troisième. Si peu d'effet. Contact. Une pluie de crocs et de griffes s'abattit sur tout ce qui bougeait. Natalya sentit des centaines de piqûres et de griffures sur chaque parcelle de peau non protégée par son armure. En vain elle se débattit et battit l'air de son sabre. Elle entendit cris de douleur et jurons de tous côtés. Abandonnant la lame elle saisit les bêtes à mains nues et entreprit une à une de leur tordre les membres, les ailes, n'importe quoi pour qu'elles lâchent. Mais chaque couinement de douleur satisfaisant était suivi d'une nouvelle morsure ou griffure. Réfléchis, Natalya, réfléchis ! Petites bêtes ailées, légères, nombreuses...du feu ! Foyer ! elle s'élança vers l'endroit où elle se souvenait avoir vu le brasier qu'aimait entretenir Warriv la nuit et se jeta dans les flammes. La morsure du feu fut immédiate mais elle sentit les créatures laisser sa chair tranquille. Elle fit une roulade pour sortir du foyer, ouvrit les yeux, et saisit des bâtons enflammés dans chaque main, avec lesquels elle arriva à tenir en respect les pestes volantes. Elle ne tiendrait cependant pas longtemps et elle le savait. D'autant plus qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour les autres. Soudain, une déflagration lumineuse traversa les oiseaux démoniaques et ils tombèrent, carbonisés. Elle se retourna pour voir Aïsha, un carquois de javelots aux pieds, observer la scène d'un oeil critique.

«Eteins tes cheveux et aide-moi, intima-t-elle. A moins que cela ne t'amuse de me voir sautiller sur un pied ?»

Natalya s'exécuta promptement et passa le bras gauche de l'amazone sur ses épaules. Elle l'emmena vers le reste de son unité. Kashya et quelques autres tenaient des flèches enflammées et maintenaient les bêtes à distance avec plus ou moins de succès. Leurs visages étaient tous couverts de lézardes sanguinolentes. Elle vit alors la guerrière saisir un nouveau javelot, prendre une profonde inspiration et son projectile se couvrir de minces éclairs blancs. Lorsqu'elle le lança, il était complètement recouvert de lumière et dès qu'il toucha le premier ennemi, il se divisa en deux éclairs qui à leur tour se divisèrent, et ainsi de suite si bien que dans la seconde, tous étaient réduits à l'état de petits tas de cendres. Le Capitaine repéra immédiatement les deux femmes et les remercia d'un bref signe de tête, avant de rassembler à nouveau son escouade et de repartir à la recherche de survivants ou de personnes en difficulté. Natalya suivit tant bien que mal, Aïsha toujours appuyée sur elle. Elles réussirent ainsi à se frayer un chemin parmi la nuée de créatures volantes et à rejoindre Kyoko et ses troupes, sur le point de se replier, qui signalèrent à Kashya que tous avaient déjà été rassemblés à l'infirmerie.

«Et ce bon à rien de druide, s'enquit Kashya, où est-il ?

-Je l'ignore, capitaine, répondit Kyoko. Nous ne l'avons vu nulle part de ce côté-ci du camp.

-Inutile de le chercher par ici alors. Repli !»

Natalya avait ses doutes quant à cet ordre. Et si Vatanen était là, quelque part, inconscient ? D'un autre côté, si Kyoko disait qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu, c'est que soit il n'était pas là, soit il était rudement bien caché. De plus, elle ne voyait pas d'amas de ces démons volants aux alentours, ce qui signifiant que soit ils n'avaient pas de corps à dévorer, soit ils se préoccupaient en priorité de ceux qui présentaient encore un danger et cela jouait en la faveur du druide. Ces pensées finirent de la convaincre de suivre les ordres de Kashya. Elle intercepta cependant le regard inquisiteur que lui lança Aïsha lorsqu'elle sentit son hésitation. Elle décida de l'ignorer.

C'est en arrivant en vue de l'infirmerie qu'elle sentit son inquiétude pour le lycanthrope se dissiper. Vatanen en effet se tenait là, devant la tente, les bras levés, a milieu d'un petit cyclone qui maintenait les bêtes à distance : petites et légères, elles étaient emportées comme des feuilles mortes par le courant d'air tourbillonnant. Le druide quant à lui souriait de toutes ses dents en les regardant virevolter et battre bêtement des ailes, impuissants. Il s'amusait visiblement beaucoup. Les réfugiés beaucoup moins, mais ils étaient saufs. Kashya mena son escouade et celle de Kyoko dans l'enceinte protectrice de Vatanen et alla directement à Akara. Natalya s'empressa de trouver un siège à Aïsha. L'amazone s'était évanouie, exténuée.

«Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Flavie qui était assise à proximité.

-Il nous faut trouver un moyen de tuer ces horreurs, ou du moins de les faire partir, répondit le sergent. Il est impossible de leur tirer dessus à travers ce mur de vent mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de tous les descendre si on l'abaisse. Akara pense à une arme alchimique mais j'ignore où elle en est.

-Alchimique ? Comme un gaz par exemple ?

-Tu as une idée sur la question ?»

Natalya se contenta de lui décocher un clin d'oeil et un sourire triomphant et elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de l'infirmerie. Elle se jeta sur l'étagère où ils avaient rangé les différentes fioles et potions qu'ils avaient récoltées durant leur périple. Elle se souvenait tout particulièrement d'une boîte de quinze bouteilles scellées à la cire qu'ils avaient découverte dans un petit autel surmonté d'une statue de serpent à plumes dans le Champ de Pierres. Sur sa langue fourchue était gravée une énigme dans un langage runique qui disait ceci : _«Vis sur un nuage, vis dans un mirage, mais sens cette odeur, de feuille la couleur, mon frère de sang, tu vivras ton temps, des flammes l'infant, n'aura nul printemps.»_ Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils avaient demandé expressément à Siliane si elle avait la moindre idée de la solution, et si oui, laquelle s'il te plaît, qu'elle avait calmement déclaré : «un gaz toxique pour les démons, évidemment.». Aucun d'eux n'était convaincu de la réponse de la magicienne, aussi avaient-ils demandé à Akara d'examiner les bouteilles plus en détail avant de les emporter sur le champ de bataille. Lorsque Natalya posa ses doigts sur la boîte, elle se félicita de cette méfiance.

«Grande Prêtresse ! s'adressa-t-elle à Akara. Et si nous utilisions ce poison ?

-Mes tests sont incomplets pour l'instant, Natalya, la prévint l'autre. Je sais que cette substance contient des composés magiques similaires à ceux des armes contre les démons, mais elle contient également des éléments que je n'ai pas encore identifiés. Nous ignorons par exemple si elle est dangereuse pour nous.

-Avez-vous une autre idée ? demanda l'archère.

-Rien de défini pour l'instant, admit Akara. Mais je ne peux pas permettre de mettre en péril nos vies et celles de nos hôtes par un acte irréfléchi. Nous avons encore un peu de temps, mettons-le à profit.»

Natalya se laissa gagner par un violent sentiment de frustration et d'exaspération.

«Combien de temps encore ? s'écria-t-elle. Vatanen ne tiendra pas indéfiniment vous savez ! Lui aussi est encore faible à cause de sa blessure, et Aïsha ne peut plus combattre ! Nous pouvons bien en abattre cinquante, cent peut-être, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant !»

Kashya fit un pas vers la jeune femme avec la ferme intention de lui apprendre le respect, mais Akara l'arrêta d'un geste. Le Capitaine se rétracta.

«Je suis consciente que le temps nous est compté, mon enfant, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour agir dans la panique. La méthode que tu proposes est très risquée, aussi je ne l'accepterai qu'en dernier recours. Prépare le poison avec Kyoko. Si Vatanen faiblit avant que nous n'ayons trouvé une meilleure solution, ouvrez les fioles, battez-vous et priez les Cieux. Mais d'ici-là, ne faites rien d'irréfléchi. Je n'accepterai aucune négociation.

-Bien, Grande Prêtresse.»

Natalya se retira, la boîte à la main. Avec Kyoko, elles disposèrent les bouteilles de poison tout autour de l'infirmerie et placèrent une Rogue auprès chacune d'elles pour libérer le gaz en cas de danger. Puis elle rejoignit le druide qui avait conservé sa position debout. Ses jambes tremblaient. Malgré son sourire éclatant, un filet de sueur coulait depuis son front par-delà les sourcils jusqu'à son cou.

«Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Natalya.

-Revigoré ! s'exclama le druide avec enthousiasme. Un bon courant d'air frais, ça te réveille les sens !

-Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais. Je vois que tu tiens à peine debout.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna l'homme. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Je me sens léger, comme un brin d'herbe qui vole au vent, c'est comme si je n'avais plus les pieds sur terre...

-Euh...tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux ! Je ne sens plus mon corps, tu vois ? Je n'ai plus mal ! Je ne fatigue pas ! Je ne sens...rien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vatanen ?»

Le druide devint livide et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une flamme de démence. De sa bouche tordue d'un rictus carnassier s'échappa un rire hystérique. Le tourbillon protecteur se désordonna, tantôt repoussant, tantôt laissant s'approcher les démons ailés, jouant avec eux, les propulsant haut dans les airs ou les écrasant par terre. Le sol lui-même se mit à trembler, créant exclamations surprises et chutes d'objets dans l'infirmerie. Dans la tourmente, Natalya s'efforçait de faire reprendre ses esprits à son ami. Puis ce fut comme si on avait soufflé sur une bougie. Les jambes fragiles de Vatanen cédèrent sous son corps, ses bras retombèrent, sa tête manqua de s'écraser au sol. Natalya arriva tout juste à ralentir sa chute, trop faible pour l'arrêter. Le vent retomba, la terre se stabilisa. Et les démons attaquèrent. Toutes les Rogues décochèrent leurs flèches et la plupart fit mouche, les flèches explosives de Kashya créant des trous dans le nuage d'ennemis, mais ce n'était pas suffisant comme ils l'avaient prévu. La voix de Kyoko donna le signal de libérer le poison. Natalya tira son sabre. Un nuage verdâtre et opaque occupa toute l'étendue de l'infirmerie, accompagné d'une odeur exécrable, si bien que toutes les rogues durent réprimer hauts-le-corps et quintes de toux violentes. Natalya avait la tête qui tournait. Elle donna quelques coups de sabre dans l'air, plus symboliques qu'autre chose, avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à ses sens, le nuage s'était dissipé. Toujours à terre, elle risqua un coup d'oeil circulaire. Elle ne voyait aucun corps inerte, toutes les rogues semblaient saines et sauves. Kashya distribuait des ordres à droite et à gauche. Sa voix perçante réveilla la migraine de la jeune femme. Elle soupira. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'était pas étendue à même le sol, mais qu'elle reposait sur quelque chose d'assez massif et de mou. _Oh, non, pas encore !_ pensa-t-elle en reconnaissant les cheveux poivre et sel sur la tête de son support. En plus, il puait l'animal. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque ses membres surmenés la rappelèrent à l'ordre. L'adrénaline avait depuis longtemps abandonné son organisme, il ne restait que la fatigue et la raideur de ses muscles. _Fantastique._ Elle secoua le druide.

«Debout, croassa-t-elle. Allez, debout ! J'ai besoin d'aide, vieux, peux plus bouger.»

Mais Vatanen demeura immobile. Après une autre tentative, Natalya posa sa main sur son front. Il était froid comme un vieux poisson. Moite aussi. _Ce n'est pas bon signe; _songea-t-elle. Et puis c'était dégoûtant. En parlant de dégoûtant, l'archère remarqua que toute la zone était couverte des cadavres des créatures ailées, des centaines et des centaines de paires d'ailes de cuir et de membres crochus. _Non, ne te laisse pas distraire._

«Alleeez, debout Vatanen ! intima-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton Derek, debout !»

_C'est bon, il respire._

«Un peu d'aide par ici !»

Rinalda arriva au petit trot. Elle sentit le pouls du druide, sa température, ordonna une civière. Amplisa soutint Natalya pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Tous entrèrent dans la tente. Une longue file de Rogues attendait pour se faire désinfecter les multiples griffures, morsures, écorchures causées dans l'attaque. Natalya prit sa place.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sommairement rafistolé, l'infirmerie commença à se vider, ne laissant que Vatanen, toujours inconscient, Aïsha, Akara, Rinalda et Natalya.

«Comment vont-ils ? demanda la jeune Rogue.

-Aïsha se remettra, elle est seulement épuisée, répondit Akara. Elle n'a pas entièrement récupéré depuis sa captivité.

-Et Vatanen ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger mortel mais son état est inhabituel.

-Son pouls est faible, son visage blanc comme un linge, sa température bien au-dessous de la normale, détailla Rinalda. C'est à peine s'il respire. Son corps est complètement inerte. Pourtant il n'a aucune blessure notable, quelques griffures comme les autres, moins même. Ce ne sont pas non plus les symptômes d'un surmenage, il serait endormi. Je vais poursuivre mes examens, peut-être trouverai-je la réponse.

-Tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît, dit Natalya.

-Je le ferai, promit l'assistante. En attendant, va te coucher, c'est un ordre.

-Va, confirma Akara en réponse à la question muette de Natalya. Tu as assez fait aujourd'hui.»

Natalya tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle fut arrêtée par une dernière phrase de sa Grande Prêtresse :

«Tu as fait preuve d'une bonne initiative, Natalya. Nous te devons la vie sans doute. Entretiens cette vivacité d'esprit.»

Elle acquiesça et sortit enfin. Le monde semblait flotter autour d'elle, en partie à cause du contrecoup du combat, en partie due au sentiment proche de l'euphorie suite au compliment de la plus haute figure d'autorité dans la Sororité, en partie à cause de l'inquiétude pour le druide...mais surtout à cause de la fatigue extrême qui sapait ses forces. Elle s'effondra sur la natte qui lui servait de couchette sans même retirer son armure, et dormit à poings fermés jusqu'au lendemain.

«Nata, debout !»

Natalya ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le visage d'Amplisa qui la secouait.

«Zgue z'est ? zozota-t-elle, à demi réveillée.

-Kashya a décrété un rassemblement. Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme un tapis après un bal de chevaux.

-Ca se voit. Besoin d'aide ?

-A me relever sil te plaît.»

Amplisa tendit la main et tira son amie sur ses pieds.

«Un petit coup de peigne ne te ferait pas de mal, observa-t-elle en montrant la chevelure en piteux état de Natalya.

-Dernier de mes soucis, grommela celle-ci. J'ai un de ces maux de tête !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour te balader dans un état pareil. Attache-les au moins, ça te vaudra moins de quolibets.

-Mouais, t'as raison bien sûr.»

Une ficelle autour de la touffe rebelle et les voilà parties voir le Capitaine des Rogues.

«Comment va Vatanen ? demanda Natalya.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, répondit Amplisa. Depuis ce matin, je suis plutôt occupée à nettoyer et sécuriser le camp.

-Des dégâts ?

-A part des tentes renversées et quelques chariots de marchandises abîmés, pas grand'chose. Ces monstres en avaient après nous, pas notre équipement. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Bien joué, d'ailleurs, pour le poison !

-Merci. Nous avons surtout eu la chance d'avoir trouvé ces fioles, sinon...

-Je sais. Les Dieux veillent sur nous.

-Pourquoi le rassemblement ?

-Devine !

-Oh non, c'est pas le moment !

-Alleeez !

-Bon d'accord...renforcement de la sécurité ?

-Etonnamment non.

-Bilan d'hier ?

-Non.

-Bah, je sais pas moi...Derek et Siliane ?

-Touché !

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

-Mon estime ?

-Pfft, pas assez.

-Trop tard de toute façon.

-Ils sont de retour alors ? En un seul morceau ?

-Oui et oui la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Avec un bonus !

-Un bonus ?

-Je te laisse le suspense sur ce coup-là.

-Alleez, dis-moi !

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Tu fréquentes trop Gheed, vraiment !

-Quoi, il est drôle !

-Il est aussi lâche, mielleux et radin.

-Les raisons même pourquoi il est marrant.

-Si tu le dis.»

Elles arrivèrent près du foyer central. Les Rogues étaient disposées en cercle autour de Kashya et d'Akara, qui faisaient face à Derek, Siliane et une autre personne que Natalya n'avait jamais vue. Elle les voyait tous trois de dos. L'inconnu portait une tenue noire au ras du corps, depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête. Par-dessus était attachée une cape à capuchon de la même couleur. Kashya fit signe à la jeune femme de la rejoindre. Derek et Siliane remarquèrent sa présence et l'accueillirent respectivement d'un sourire et d'un signe de main. Elle rendit la politesse. Arrivée au niveau du Capitaine, elle se plaça à côté et légèrement en retrait, au garde-à-vous. Elle prit le temps d'observer l'inconnu, qu'elle voyait de face à présent. L'homme restait immobile dans une position légèrement recourbée, les genoux un peu fléchis, le buste penché vers l'avant, tête abaissée. Sa silhouette svelte contrastait fortement avec le corps massif de Derek juste derrière lui. Tout son corps était dissimulé par son habit, sauf son visage, caché en partie par sa chevelure ébène. D'en-dessous scintillaient deux yeux couleur saphir. Son nez fin descendait jusqu'à la mince ligne que formaient ses lèvres pâles. Sa peau était couverte de taches sombres, probablement de la boue ou du sang.

Ses mains étaient ligotées.

«Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, déclara Akara, voici la situation qui se présente. Ce matin, Derek et Siliane sont revenus de leur quête au Bois Obscur. Le Parchemin est nôtre. Ils ont ramené avec eux cet homme qu'ils ont capturé là-bas. Il les suivait depuis quelque temps. Il a refusé de leur révéler quoi que ce soit. Est-ce là votre récit ?

-En omettant la partie où il s'est débattu comme un diable et failli tous nous faire tuer, oui c'est à peu près ça, dit Derek en se frottant les côtes.»

La lèvre de l'homme bougea imperceptiblement mais cessa aussitôt.

«Qu'avait-il en sa possession ? continua la Grande Prêtresse.

-Douze shurikens, un étrange coutelas, une trousse d'outils, quelques fioles, ces sphères, une paire de griffes amovibles, une sorte de boomerang, une corde en soie, un carnet, un crayon, de l'argent, du pain, du silex et une amorce, un rasoir, de la ficelle, des bandages, une outre d'eau, énuméra Siliane en posant à terre les divers objets, je continue ?

-A moins que ce ne soient des objets inhabituels, non.

-C'est tout alors.

-Bien, résuma Akara. Cet homme était donc équipé pour survivre seul à l'extérieur. Il était armé et vous suivait à la trace. J'attends vos opinions.

-A moins qu'il ne coopère, je préfère qu'il reste enchaîné, déclara Kashya en oeillant l'homme avec méfiance.

-Derek ?

-Il ne nous a pas attaqués avant que nous ne tentions de lui parler, répondit le barbare. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit hostile.

-Je suis d'accord, seconda Siliane. Cet homme possédait de toute évidence les compétences pour nous assassiner dans notre sommeil et il ne l'a pas fait. Par ailleurs, il se sert de shurikens, l'arme même qui a tué Blood Raven. Il n'est pas notre ennemi.

-Natalya ?»

Natalya sursauta lorsque la Prêtresse l'interpella. Elle avait été occupée à étudier l'attitude du prisonnier pendant l'échange. Il ne donnait aucun signe de vie, mis à part ses yeux qui se mouvaient avec précaution et le coin de ses lèvres qui semblaient agitées d'un tic nerveux. Lorsque le nom de l'archère fut prononcé, les yeux du prisonnier se levèrent vers elle et elle se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans son regard n'allait pas, n'était pas naturel. La sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et elle réalisa que tous guettaient sa réaction.

-Euh, balbutia-t-elle. Je suppose que les arguments de Siliane et Derek tiennent la route, mais nous ne pouvons pas le lâcher comme ça sans nous assurer qu'il ne présente aucun danger pour nous. Je suggère donc que nous arrêtions de nous comporter comme si cet homme n'était pas là et que nous lui parlions directement comme à un être intelligent digne d'un minimum de respect.»

Elle intercepta du coin de l'oeil le sourire de Derek : «ça c'est parlé !» lui dit-il du regard. Pour une raison obscure, Siliane regardait ailleurs et fronçait les sourcils. Akara opina et se tourna vers le prisonnier :

«Souhaites-tu la parole, voyageur ? demanda-t-elle poliment.»

L'homme ne réagit pas, c'est à peine s'il dirigea son regard vers la Prêtresse en cape violette.

«Réponds, voyageur ! le somma Kashya.»

Aucun effet.

«Tu réalises, j'espère, que par ton silence, tu te mets entièrement à notre merci, tu renonces à tout pouvoir sur ta destinée immédiate ? dit Akara.»

Ceci eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du prisonnier.

«Rien de ce que je dirai ne changera votre décision, murmura-t-il. Mon sort est déjà scellé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? interrogea la Prêtresse.

-Vous êtes la plus haute autorité ici, répliqua-t-il. Même cette chienne en cotte de mailles suivra vos directives même si elle grincera des dents. Et votre décision est déjà prise, inutile de le nier.

-Votre sort sera décidé par toutes et tous de ce camp, affirma Akara.

-Mais la majorité décidera comme vous, fit remarquer l'autre.»

Jamais encore Natalya n'avait vu quelqu'un avoir le dernier mot avec la Grande Prêtresse, aussi fut elle choquée de la voir concéder la victoire à l'inconnu.

«Très bien, poursuivit Akara. Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite-t-il se prononcer avant le vote ?

-Moi ! se manifesta Aïsha dans le fond de l'assistance. Quel est ton nom, gamin ?»

La pique de l'amazone fit tiquer le prisonnier.

«Quelle importance, infirme ? cracha-t-il sans même se retourner.

-Tu as tout intérêt à nous donner un nom, rétorqua la femme sans se démonter. On t'en inventera un sinon, et je doute qu'il te plaise.»

L'argument fit mouche. L'homme soupira.

«Damian.

-N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour parcourir les routes, Damian ? demanda Aïsha»

Damian, sans doute jugeant la question sans intérêt, haussa les épaules.

«Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Amazone, persifla-t-il. Il est déjà assez agaçant d'être exhibé comme une bête de foire !»

Il fixa Akara, ses iris flamboyantes d'une fureur glaciale.

«Rendez votre verdict, Prêtresse et laissez-moi en paix !»

Akara soutint son regard du sien, bien plus noble et serein, avec une touche de pitié. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et parla :

«Marchands et guerriers, mes chères Soeurs ! dit-elle d'une voix claire. Cet homme, Damian, a été capturé alors qu'il suivait à la trace Derek, Siliane et Ophélie que nous avions envoyés en mission et qui représentent notre meilleure chance de gagner cette bataille. Lors de sa capture, il a mis en danger leurs vies, et ainsi notre survie à tous. Cependant, il n'a manifesté aucune hostilité envers eux auparavant, et a même probablement sauvé la vie de Derek, si ce n'est de tout leur groupe, dans le Cimetière face à Blood Raven. Les opinions sont partagées comme vous l'avez vu, et comme vous le sentez dans vos coeurs sans doute. Je vous demande de voter, d'après votre intime conviction, de la marche à suivre. Tel que je le conçois, nous avons quatre possibilités. La première : le relâcher dans la nature et, s'il le faut, lui interdire tout accès au camp. La seconde : le garder prisonnier et espérer lui soutirer plus d'informations. La troisième : lui offrir une place dans le groupe de Derek, et s'assurer de sa coopération. La dernière : le tuer sur-le-champ. Réfléchissez mes Soeurs, réfléchissez réfugiés, demain à l'aube, nous voterons.»

Sur l'ordre de Kashya, quatre rogues emmenèrent Damian à la palissade. L'homme ne résista pas. C'est alors qu'Aïsha surgit de nulle part et le projeta au sol d'un puissant coup de poing.

«Et voilà pour l'infirme, raclure !»

En un éclair, Damian percuta du talon la cheville de l'amazone qui s'écrasa lamentablement par terre. Il pressa la lame du couteau d'une de ses gardes sur la gorge de sa proie.

«Donne-moi une raison, cracha-t-il.

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, dit froidement Natalya, le sabre sur la nuque de Damian.»

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, pour voir quatre flèches pointées dans sa direction et le regard déterminé de Natalya. Un rictus ironique lui effleura le visage et il leva les mains, toujours liées, en signe de reddition. Au moment de repartir, il se retourna pour fusiller l'amazone du regard. Puis, avec le dédain d'un aristocrate envers le plus bas de ses sous-fifres, il cracha aux pieds de la guerrière.

Les rogues l'enchaînèrent à une partie de la palissade. Natalya relâcha sa respiration. Ce type lui donnait la chair de poule. D'autant plus qu'il la fixait intensément de ses yeux calculateurs. Elle réprima un frisson et partit, soutenant Aïsha par les épaules.

«Tu devrais être plus prudente, lui reprocha-t-elle. Il est assez instable comme ça, inutile d'exciter le fauve.

-Un fauve, ça ? ricana l'Amazone. Ce gamin n'a pas plus de seize ans ! Il est même plus jeune que toi, c'est dire !

-Il t'a quand même prise au dépourvu avec ce couteau.

-Il est rapide, concéda Aïsha, mais s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de me tuer, je ne me serais pas laissé faire aussi facilement.

-Et peut-être qu'il aurait réussi quand même. Il t'a surprise, il nous a toutes surprises, qui sait quelles capacités il garde en réserve ?

-Il ne m'aurait pas tuée, affirma Aïsha. Pas avec vous toutes autour de lui. Il sait que pour l'instant, il a encore une chance de s'en sortir. S'il l'avait fait, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est assumer qu'il agissait de sang-froid.

-Tu as vu toi-même qu'il se contrôlait parfaitement.»

Natalya soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort.

«Il n'empêche que c'était une prise de risques inutile.

-Je suis touchée de ta prévenance, répliqua l'amazone d'un ton sarcastique. Mais vraiment, je sais m'occuper de moi merci bien. Ce mioche m'a insultée, il a mérité sa punition. Nous autres amazones avons un honneur à défendre, et _personne_ ne peut y porter atteinte et s'en sortir indemne. Le freluquet s'en est tiré à bon compte.

-C'est ton honneur aussi que tu défendais quand tu as frappé Vatanen qui essayait de t'aider ?

-Aucun homme ne me touche sans ma permission !

-Il essayait de t'_aider_ !

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Les hommes sont tous pareils.»

Si Natalya n'avait pas eu les mains pleines, elle se serait frotté l'arête du nez avec consternation. Quel orgueil, cette femme ! Juger Vatanen sans même le connaître ! Elle fut soulagée de trouver la caisse sur laquelle Aïsha aimait s'asseoir pour observer le camp. Elle déposa la guerrière et rejoignit Derek et Siliane qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Le barbare ouvrit les bras en signe de bienvenue.

«Salut Nat' ! tonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Salut Derek, Siliane, répondit l'archère. Quoi de neuf ?

-Ne lui dis pas, mais ce gredin de Vatanen avait raison, répondit-il. L'arbre d'Inifuss, on ne peut pas le rater. Nous avons récupéré le Parchemin : Akara est en train de le déchiffrer. De votre côté ?»

Elle leur raconta sommairement l'attaque de la nuit. Le barbare et la sorcière furent soulagés d'apprendre qu'aucune perte n'était à déplorer.

«Et Vatanen, où est-il ? demanda encore Derek.

-A l'infirmerie. Il est dans un drôle d'état, entre le coma et le sommeil. Ni Akara ni Rinalda ne savent encore ce qui s'est passé.

-Mille tonnerres, jura Derek, j'espère qu'il n'a pas encore...non, il ne serait pas stupide à ce point !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Il faut que je le voie !»

Le barbare s'élança vers l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Natalya et de plus loin, par Siliane. Lorsqu'il vit son ami étendu sur la couchette, blanc comme un linge et immobile, il proféra une série de profanités à réveiller les morts.

«Surveillez votre langage, Derek, le réprimanda Rinalda, et si possible, le volume de votre voix. Il y a des malades qui ont besoin de repos ici.

-Autant pour moi, s'excusa le barbare aussi peu sincèrement que possible. Je suis juste UN PEU contrarié par ce MAUDIT druide irresponsable, à croire qu'il se trouve IMMORTEL !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Natalya.

-Regarde.»

Il souleva une paupière de Vatanen, révélant une pupille dilatée à l'extrême. Puis il entrouvrit sa bouche, exhibant des fragments de feuilles coincés entre les dents. Il passa sa main sur le front du druide, recueillant des gouttes de sueur froide sur ses doigts.

«Cet imbécile a encore mâché des feuilles de Vitavin avant d'aller au combat. La dernière fois, il avait failli y rester. Il faut me trouver quelque chose d'acide, un fruit si possible, ou une baie, et vite !»

Natalya partit comme une flèche. Elle effraya plusieurs rogues sur le chemin, courant de marchand en marchand, uniquement pour être accueillie d'un «non» de la tête et d'un mot d'excuse. Elle en arriva à Gheed, le dernier à qui elle voudrait demander quoi que ce soit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le marchand vit tout de suite qu'elle était désespérée et en profita pour hausser outrageusement les prix : même en temps de siège, Gheed ne se refusait pas à escroquer sa clientèle. Il pouvait se le permettre : c'était lui qui possédait les biens les plus rares et de la meilleure qualité. C'est ainsi que Natalya dut acheter à dix pièces d'or un fruit jaune vif oblongue, le plus acide qu'elle ait pu trouver. Marmonnant des imprécations contre l'avarice du commerçant, elle repartit en sens inverse. Elle donna le fruit au barbare, qui l'observa avec curiosité. Natalya le coupa en deux et le lui rendit. Derek l'écrasa dans sa poigne de géant, et un flot de jus trouble coula dans la bouche de Vatanen. Le druide toussa, mais Derek le fit avaler. Puis il le secoua vigoureusement. Vatanen laissa échapper un gémissement avant de commencer à gigoter. Ses mains, puis progressivement tout son corps, furent agités de soubresauts et de spasmes. Ses dents se mirent à claquer. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule.

«Oh, non non non ! se lamenta Derek. Ca recommence !

-Quoi ? demanda Natalya.»

Le barbare n'honora pas la question d'une réponse. Il attrapa un bout de chiffon qui traînait et le fourra dans la bouche du malade. Puis il saisit une de ses épaules, l'immobilisant partiellement, et entreprit de lui rincer le visage avec un bandage humide.

«Il est brûlant de fièvre, murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Je puis aider avec cela, intervint Rinalda.»

L'apprentie guérisseuse ferma les yeux et son front se plissa de concentration. Ses mains commencèrent à rayonner d'une lumière bleu pâle. Elle déposa le bout des doigts sur le tempes du patient. Celui-ci se calma peu à peu. Derek relâcha son souffle. Natalya s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Rinalda retira ses doigts et leur lança un sourire rassurant. Derek retira le tissu de la mâchoire du druide. Celui-ci semblait avoir regagné une respiration plus régulière. Son ami tendit la main pour sentir son pouls.

«Son coeur bat à peine ! grommela-t-il. Et il ralentit !

-Grands Dieux, s'exclama Rinalda. Frottez sa peau pour faciliter la circulation.»

Ils s'exécutèrent comme ils purent, mais peine perdue.

«Je ne sens plus rien ! s'alarma Derek.»

Ils échangèrent des regards paniqués.

«Ecartez-vous, commanda soudain Siliane d'un ton définitif.»

Désespérés, ils obéirent sans poser de questions. La magicienne étendit son bras de façon à ce que la paume de sa main soit placée juste au-dessus du coeur du druide.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? interrogea le barbare, soudain soupçonneux.

-Observe, et tu sauras.»

Siliane fixa son regard intense sur le visage du patient et prononça un mot. Immédiatement, une décharge électrique bondit de ses doigts dans le corps de Vatanen, si puissante qu'elle fit pratiquement sursauter le corps inerte. Elle n'attendit pas les reproches indignés que Derek semblait avoir sur le bout de la langue, et répéta le processus. C'est là que le barbare explosa :

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cria-t-il. Tu n'es quand même pas tarée au point de vouloir jouer avec un _cadavre_ ?!

-Quel cadavre ? demanda innocemment Siliane en s'autorisant un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.»

En effet Vatanen remua à nouveau. Il entrouvrit un oeil, puis eut un soubresaut et d'un mouvement brusque, roula sur lui-même et vomit par terre.

«Ah, bêrk ! s'exclama Derek en s'écartant précipitamment de la flaque nauséabonde.»

Vatanen, pantelant, leva doucement la tête pour faire face au barbare.

«M'enlèves les mots de la bouche, mon gars, balbutia-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.»

Le visage de Derek s'éclaira depuis l'énorme sourire jusqu'aux étincelles dans les yeux.

«Espèce de crétin d'élite tristement égoïste, as-tu la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que tu nous as causée ? le réprimanda-t-il.

-A en juger par ton expression soulagée, la joie de Natalya -_joyeuse de me voir, tu te rends compte ?-_, et le fait que j'aie l'attention de Siliane pour plus de dix secondes, je dirais que j'ai failli mourir, correct ?»

Cela lui valut une tape affectueuse mais néanmoins punitive sur l'arrière du crâne. Vatanen ricana, ce qui se mut rapidement en toux violente.

«Tu sais à cause de quoi, je présume ? interrogea le barbare.»

Le druide baissa la tête d'un air faussement repentant.

«Oui père.

-Pas la peine de jouer les malins, Monsieur Drogué.

-Ce n'était pas...

-...de la drogue, oui, je sais, j'ai déjà eu droit à tes explications. N'empêche que c'était du Vitavin, et qu'est-ce que j'avais dit qu'il se passerait si je te reprenais à en mâcher ?

-Je ne pourrais plus m'asseoir pendant une semaine tellement ta botte serait enfoncée dans mon...

-Exactement. Alors tourne-toi que je puisse administrer ton blâme dans les meilleurs conditions.

-Quoi, tu veux que je tourne mon fondement dans la direction des deux demoiselles derrière toi ? Où est ta décence, cher ami ?

-Quelque part entre ma bonne humeur et ta sanité.

-Oh, quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin.

-Et quelqu'un a failli encore partir les pieds devant cet après-midi !

-Bah, c'est un détail, ça !

-Espèce de...!»

Natalya jugea qu'elle en avait assez entendu et décida de laisser les deux amis régler leur différend en tête à tête. Elle sortit en compagnie de Siliane. Elles marchèrent un moment, puis Natalya décida de poser sa question :

«Dis, Siliane, qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste pour faire revivre Vatanen ?

-Pardon je...hésita Siliane avant de comprendre la question. Ah, le druide, bien sûr. J'ai simplement délivré un choc électrique à son corps pour relancer son coeur.

-Mais c'est...c'est possible, ça ? Relancer le coeur ?

-Tu l'as vu toi-même, pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est juste que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'avec un sort d'attaque tu pourrais sauver une vie.

-Les sortilèges d'attaque sauvent toujours des vies, en les défendant contre leurs destinataires, dit la magicienne, intriguée que la rogue ne le sache pas.

-Mais ils sont faits pour tuer, comment savais-tu que ça l'aiderait ?

-Je ne le savais pas avec certitude, admit-elle, mais j'avais confiance que cela aurait au moins un effet. Les mages de l'Ordre font aussi et principalement de la recherche magique. Un nécromancien...

-Un mage noir ! s'insurgea Natalya.

-Non, la corrigea Siliane, un chercheur spécialisé dans l'étude de la vie et de la mort. Il passait ses journées à disséquer tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et schématiser ce qu'il voyait. C'était passionnant !

-Vraiment ? fit ironiquement Natalya, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question.

-Bien sûr, affirma la magicienne sans saisir l'ironie. Il écrivit une thèse sur le coeur, avec entre autres des applications en médecine : le coeur est capable de battre en autonomie même lorsqu'il est séparé du corps, un choc électrique est susceptible de relancer ses battements lorsqu'il est arrêté. A condition bien sûr d'agir assez vite et de délivrer une quantité suffisante d'énergie. Il menait ses expériences en public parfois, j'aimais beaucoup y assister. Cet homme était un génie ! Il a même créé ses propres instruments d'autopsie, des lames de toutes sortes, différentes tiges et pinces, dont il se servait pour...

-Je crois que ça ira, coupa Natalya, le teint verdâtre. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de cette image pour le moment.

-Si tu le dis, Siliane haussa les épaules et détourna son attention.

-Que penses-tu du cas de Damian ? reprit la Rogue. Que devrait-on faire ?

-Damian ? s'enquit la magicienne, confuse.

-Oui, le prisonnier, répondit-elle.»

Siliane fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se voilèrent un moment alors qu'elle semblait assimiler l'information. «Le prisonnier», répéta-t-elle à mi-voix. Ses doigts se serrèrent. «Le prisonnier». Visiblement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

«Siliane ? Toujours parmi nous ? s'inquiéta la jeune archère.»

La magicienne ne réagit pas. Son visage avait à présent perdu toute sympathie. Un rictus cruel tordait ses traits normalement si doux. «_Bel odsahk naj_», dit-elle à voix basse. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et son affreuse grimace se mua en expression de pure terreur.

«Siliane ?! s'alarma Natalya en saisissant le bras de la sorcière. Hé ! Du calme !»

Ses mots ramenèrent Siliane à la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux, deux fois, et lui sourit gentiment, toute trace de détresse disparue.

«Tiens, Natalya ! Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Que...que s'est-il passé ? balbutia l'archère, prise de court.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Mais de...toi, ton étrange comportement ! On aurait dit que tu avais rencontré Andarielle en face de chez toi !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas, désolée, affirma Siliane avec conviction.

-Laisse tomber, soupira la Rogue. Pour Damian alors ? Une idée?

-Damian ? Intéressante question, mais la réponse est assez évidente, déclara la magicienne.

-Ah oui ?

-Nous ferons équipe avec lui.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Damian est visiblement un homme plein de ressources, capable de survivre seul dans l'adversité. Par ailleurs, il combat les démons, nos ennemis, ce qui fait de lui un allié. Il ne nous antagonisera pas s'il peut l'éviter, car combattre sur deux fronts est stupide et inutile. Je m'oppose donc à son exécution. Cependant ce serait gâcher des ressources que de l'envoyer seul faire face aux armées démoniaques : il est beaucoup plus efficace de coordonner nos efforts. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous assurer de son aide.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire cela ? Il n'a pas exactement quelque loyauté que ce soit envers nous, encore moins de l'affection.

-Votre Akara devrait trouver un moyen, elle est une manipulatrice très astucieuse.

-Ce n'est pas très flatteur, s'offusqua Natalya.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention que de porter un quelconque jugement sur votre Prêtresse, lui assura Siliane. Toutefois, le fait existe qu'elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut des autres. Il suffit d'observer ce camp pour s'en rendre compte.»

Natalya décida de ne pas se disputer avec elle : c'était inutile. D'autant plus que c'était l'heure de retourner au terrain d'entraînement. Aïsha l'attendait, son expression réprobatrice révélant son impatience grandissante.

«Tu es en retard, annonça-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais c'était urgent, s'excusa Natalya.

-J'espère bien, je ne pourrai pas t'apprendre grand'chose si l'entraînement est systématiquement raccourci par des incidents mineurs. Pour commencer, échauffement !»

Le soir, après une journée passée à exécuter les exercices les plus farfelus et sadiques ordonnés par l'amazone, ses courbatures se manifestaient à nouveau, avec leur amie la migraine fulgurante. Elle se dirigea vers sa tente dans l'intention de dérober quelques heures de sommeil, mais les circonstances ne le permirent pas. Elle rencontra sur le chemin un petit attroupement de Rogues qui discutaient et surtout, qui bouchaient le passage. Lorsque Natalya vit de plus près de qui il s'agissait, elle retint un juron et se tourna nonchalamment pour emprunter un autre chemin. Peine perdue, elle avait été repérée.

«Natalya ! l'appela Ophélie, l'une des Rogues. Justement, nous parlions de toi ! Viens donc nous rejoindre !»

Natalya soupira et compta jusqu'à dix avant de se retourner, une fausse expression d'amitié peinte sur le visage. Ophélie n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, ne serait-ce que pour ses manières détestables : hautaine, ambitieuse, vaine, condescendante. Elle était très belle, il fallait l'admettre, avec ses longs cheveux de miel et ses yeux virides, ses courbes harmonieuses et sa démarche provocatrice, raisonnablement douée dans les arts martiaux, et sa rivale en tout depuis l'enfance au Monastère. C'était elle qui l'avait remplacée auprès de Derek et de Siliane. Dans un sens, c'était une consolation de savoir que Natalya avait été le premier choix de Kashya. Cependant, elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation dont elle devinait déjà l'orientation.

«Comment puis-je t'aider Ophélie ? demanda-t-elle poliment, les dents serrées.

-Si formelle toujours, déplora l'autre. Nous voulions seulement causer un peu avec toi !

-C'est très aimable à vous, avança Natalya prudemment, mais je...

-Formidable ! s'exclama Ophélie avec un enthousiasme exagéré. Mes amies m'ont raconté l'attaque sur le camp, poursuivit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement soignés. Cela a dû être atroce ! Tu avais été au coeur du combat, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, dit sèchement Natalya qui la voyait venir.

-Oui, quel dommage que tes cheveux aient dû en payer le prix. Ils étaient très jolis, même en les délaissant continuellement comme tu le faisais.»

Et voilà la condescendance. Doublée d'un commentaire passablement vexant. Et puis, quel intérêt de s'occuper de son apparence en temps de siège ? Comment a-t-elle encore fait pour faire s'attarder Natalya sur des problèmes si insignifiants ?

«Ils repousseront, trancha l'archère.

-Heureusement ! gloussa Ophélie. Tu ne voudrais pas ressembler à un balai mal dégrossé toute ta vie !

-Allons bon. Et de ton côté, quoi de neuf ?

-Oh, moi tu sais, fit-elle avec une modestie feinte, j'ai été ici et là, j'ai exploré le Bois Obscur avec Derek et Siliane, grands Dieux, c'était impressionnant ! Nous marchions dans les ténèbres, entourés par les démons, sans que personne jamais ne tremble. Tous ceux qui se sont dressés sur notre chemin ont été anéantis, et je dois dire que mes flèches ont joué un rôle important à chaque fois.»

_Evidemment, pimbêche, mais par rapport à Derek et à Siliane, assez minime sans doute._

«Et puis quel esprit d'équipe dans ce groupe ! Ce Derek est un excellent meneur ! En plus, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, il est si viril, si fort !»

Bingo, voilà le sujet de la conversation. Dans la bouche d'Ophélie, l'adjectif était particulièrement suspect. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé ainsi d'un homme, on les avait retrouvés en situation...compromettante dans l'une des alcôves du Monastère.

«Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? siffla-t-elle en réponse à Ophélie. Nous sommes en guerre, ce n'est pas le moment pour tes...tes...magouilles, pour ne pas les appeler autrement !

-Un proverbe très sage dit : Faites l'amour, pas la guerre...

-Va dire ça aux démons, coupa Natalya.

-Oh, je suis déçue, je croyais que nous aurions une bonne petite conversation entre filles. Je suppose que ce n'est pas encore de ton âge ? Ou bien...penserais-tu plutôt au voyageur ténébreux et solitaire qu'est Damian ? Plutôt mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?»

A ce stade, Natalya hésitait entre tourner les talons et se frayer un chemin _manu militari_ dans le groupe secoué de gloussements juvéniles. Dans l'indécision, elle se contenta pour l'instant de se frotter l'arête du nez avec consternation.

«N'as-tu pas quelque tâche à t'occuper ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix lasse.

-Ne joue pas les rabat-joie ! Tu n'es pas Kashya que je sache ? Tu n'as pas même de grade, alors ne me prends pas de haut !

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant.

-Qui se dispute ? accusa Ophélie. Je ne fais que discuter avec toi, c'est toi qui te comportes comme une malotrue !

-Je...! hoqueta Natalya. Bon, je reformule : pour ma part, la discussion est terminée, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai des courbatures de partout et je dois récupérer au plus vite. Serait-ce trop te demander de me laisser aller me coucher ?

-Quelle grossièreté ! s'exclama une des rogues du groupe, déclenchant une cascade de reproches dirigés contre Natalya. Ophélie visiblement s'amusait beaucoup. Natalya sentait son contrôle, déjà faible, lui échapper.

«Cela suffit, je ne suis pas offensée, les calma Ophélie, après tout, Natalya doit encore récupérer de son empoisonnement et de ses actions contre les démons volants.»

_Merci Ophélie !_ pensa Natalya avec gratitude. Elle aurait dû s'abstenir.

«Assieds-toi donc et raconte-nous un peu de première main ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Je n'ai entendu l'histoire que par les rumeurs, et il est notoire que la rumeur grossit les choses.

-Ca ne pourrait pas attendre demain ? demanda la jeune femme. Je suis vraiment fatiguée !»

_Et furieuse aussi_.

«Oh arrêta un peu, fit Ophélie dédaigneusement. Moi aussi j'ai eu une journée difficile, tu sais ? Surveillance, entraînement, j'ai même eu...»

Et c'était reparti. Un nouvel épisode des Incroyables Aventures d'Ophélie la Magnifique, avec tous les détails aussi ennuyeux soient-ils, et sketches à la clef. Non, là, elle n'y tenait plus. Elle se leva, lentement, et vint se planter devant l'oratrice.

«Je pars. Maintenant. N'essayez pas de m'arrêter.»

Evidemment, son conseil ne fut pas écouté. Ophélie aventura une main sur le bras de l'archère épuisée. Cela lui valut un poignet tordu et un oeil au beurre noir. La riposte fut rapide, et bientôt, les deux Rogues se battaient férocement au milieu du groupe d'amies d'Ophélie. Après l'effet de surprise, celle-ci, en bien meilleure forme physique, gagna facilement l'avantage.

«Assez ! s'écria quelqu'un. Ca suffit !»

Les deux belligérantes ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Amplisa et Melina accoururent et s'employèrent à les séparer. Il fallut l'aide de deux rogues supplémentaires pour immobiliser Ophélie; Natalya se laissa faire docilement.

«Insensée, siffla Amplisa à l'oreille de Natalya. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Ophélie est la meilleure au combat à mains nues derrière Kyoko, tu n'avais aucune chance !

-Sais pas, marmonna Natalya. Elle m'a attrapé le bras.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te dégager et partir !

-J'en avais marre d'elle.

-Tu sais ce qui aurait pu arriver si Kashya avait vu ça ?

-Garde de nuit à la porte Nord, répondit l'archère. Ou une autre corvée du même gabarit.

-Exact, dit une voix glaciale juste derrière les deux amies.»

Toutes deux fermèrent les yeux et se mordirent la lèvre. _Zutzutzut !_

«Bonsoir Capitaine, dit Melina d'un air contrit en se tournant vers Kashya.

-Bien le bonsoir à vous aussi, répliqua celle-ci sarcastiquement. Ophélie, Natalya, approchez.»

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Natalya renonçait déjà avec désespoir à sa nuit de repos. Ophélie n'en menait pas large non plus.

«Vous autres, retournez à vos postes !»

L'ordre fut immédiatement obéi. Le Capitaine n'avait pas l'air commode ce soir.

«Quant à vous deux, j'attends une explication.»

Les deux Rogues se regardèrent et commencèrent le récit, se coupant mutuellement la parole tous les cinq mots, si bien que rapidement, Kashya les fit taire d'un signe de main.

«Assez ! Je ne veux pas le savoir. Vos actions ont été entièrement irresponsables et auraient pu nous coûter la vie à tous ! Nous devons économiser nos forces pour nos ennemis, et non nous battre entre nous ! Ophélie, tu prendras la place de Freya à la porte Nord cette nuit, pendant deux tours de garde. Si jamais je te prends à seulement songer à fermer un oeil, je te ferai astiquer toutes les armures du camp avec ta langue. Exécution !»

Ophélie acquiesça à contrecoeur et s'éloigna la tête haute, avec la dignité d'une princesse offusquée. Le Capitaine se tourna ensuite vers Natalya, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder les deux yeux ouverts et une posture acceptable.

«Natalya, j'attendais mieux de toi, asséna Kashya d'un ton de reproche. Je te croyais plus sage que cela et apte à contrôler ton tempérament. Je me suis trompée.»

La honte enflamma les joues de Natalya.

«Cela n'arrivera plus Capitaine, l'assura-t-elle d'un voix aussi assurée qu'elle put.

-Je sais, déclara Kashya.»

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas. Elle se retourna.

«Va te coucher, tu n'es bonne à rien dans cet état. Et fais quelque chose pour ton nez.»

Natalya n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le Capitaine, la laisser partir comme ça, sans punition, alors qu'Ophélie avait été sanctionnée aussi sévèrement ? Ce n'était pas habituel, du tout.

«Allez, secoue-toi un peu ! aboya Kashya.

-Bien Capitaine ! répondit Natalya, encore sous le choc.»

Kashya partit et Natalya clopina vers la tente. Elle se souvint alors de la remarque sur son nez d'ou déferlait toujours une importante quantité de sang depuis sa bagarre avec Ophélie. Elle nettoya la plaie, ainsi que les griffures et coupures issues de l'incident et s'écrasa sur sa natte. Elle s'endormit dès qu'elle ferma les yeux.


	10. Les Pierres de Cairn

**Bonjour, me revoilà après une petite pause. J'en profite aussi pour vous prévenir que ma prochaine publication sera retardée pour cause d'inaccessibilité à Internet.** **Je sais, on dirait un mot d'excuse du style :" je ne serai pas là demain parce que je serai malade", il n'empêche que c'est vrai.**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Et puis Diablo ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Les Pierres de Cairn

Damian fut acquitté à la quasi-unanimité et assigné au groupe de Derek, Vatanen, Siliane et Natalya. Pour s'assurer de son obéissance, Akara avait concocté un sortilège qui le liait partiellement à sa volonté : il était tenu d'obéir ses ordres directs jusqu'à la fin de l'enchantement.

«Je suis navrée de devoir recourir à de telles méthodes, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du jeune homme furieux, mais en ces temps de crise, je ne peux me permettre de prendre des risques.»

Damian répliqua d'un regard assassin. Akara demeura impassible.

«Je vous remercie Rogues, marchands et guerriers, je n'aurai plus besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes libres de retourner à vos occupations. Quant à vous, Natalya, Siliane, Derek, et Damian, suivez-moi.»

Ils emboîtèrent le pas à la prêtresse en robe violette, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils furent accueillis par une exclamation ravie de Vatanen qui avait repris de la couleur ainsi que du poil de la bête. En parlant de poil, songea Natalya, un bon rasage ne lui ferait pas de mal.

«Salut tout le monde ! fit joyeusement le druide. C'est gentil de passer me voir ! Tu dois être Damian, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, même si j'aurais préféré des circonstances plus favorables.»

Damian regarda avec méfiance la main que lui tendait le druide souriant. Il fixa de ses yeux glacés les iris grises du lycanthrope et son regard mit Natalya mal à l'aise. Puis, lentement, prudemment, il serra la main tendue.

«Vatanen, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il solennellement. Tout le..._plaisir..._est pour moi.»

La fin de la phrase fut prononcée à travers des dents serrés et un regard accusateur lancé à la Grande Prêtresse. Vatanen haussa un sourcil et interrogea Derek du regard. Celui-ci répondit d'un signe de tête négatif et forma silencieusement les mots : «plus tard». Akara ignora l'échange. Elle sortit un étui en bois et en retira un ancien parchemin qui sentait l'écorce.

«Voici le Parchemin d'Inifuss, annonça-t-elle. J'en ai traduit les runes. Elles décrivent l'ouverture d'un portail à destination de Tristram. Allez au Champ de Pierres et trouvez les Pierres de Cairn. Ce sont de hauts monolithes, cinq disposés en pentagone et un légèrement à l'écart. Chacun comporte un symbole, vous devrez les toucher dans l'ordre indiqué par le parchemin.»

Elle posa la feuille sur le lit de Vatanen pour que tous puissent voir. Elle posa sa paume sur le coin inférieur droit et prononça une formule. Cinq cercles en pentagone apparurent, avec un symbole dessiné dedans. Ils s'illuminèrent tour à tour et à chaque fois apparut un chiffre : c'était l'ordre dont parlait la prêtresse.

«Partez dès que vous pourrez, dit encore Akara, le temps nous est compté.

-Et ce portail, questionna Derek, comment savoir s'il ne se refermera pas derrière nous ?

-D'après Inifuss, répondit Akara, il ne se refermera que lorsque quelqu'un utilisera les Pierres de Cairn pour le faire, et ce en les touchant dans l'ordre inverse. Une fois à Tristram, ne vous attardez pas, contentez-vous de trouver Deckard Cain et de le secourir, ou de nous ramener son corps. Inutile d'essayer d'exterminer tous les démons présents.

-D'autres conseils avant de partir ? questionna le barbare.

-Passez chez Charsi et allez voir ce que vend Gheed pour vous équiper. Posez des questions autour de vous, peut-être un des marchands connaît-il Tristram et pourra vous informer.

-J'aimerais vous emprunter quelques ustensiles, intervint Siliane, il faudrait que je prépare quelques potions supplémentaires. Par ailleurs, quelques antidotes ne seraient pas de trop.

-Accordé.»

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Vatanen avait réussi à convaincre Rinalda qu'il était en pleine forme et que l'exercice lui ferait du bien, aussi était-il lui aussi de l'expédition. Damian avait récupéré son équipement. Les autres s'étaient procuré de meilleures armures, Derek avait même déniché chez Gheed des bottes enchantées qui l'accéléraient, pour une somme moins outrageuse que l'habituelle des prix du marchand - Derek savait en imposer lorsqu'il s'agissait de marchander. Leurs ceintures garnies des nouvelles potions de Siliane, ils s'avancèrent près du Relai.

«Nous avons un dernier problème, déclara Siliane. Damian ne s'est pas servi des Relais. Il n'y a pas sa signature sur celui du Champ de Pierres.»

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme en noir. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Vatanen regarda la magicienne.

«Quand j'avais été blessé par la flèche empoisonnée, tu avais réussi à me ramener quand même par le Relai, fit-il remarquer. Tu ne pourrais pas faire la même chose avec Damian ?

-Peut-être, admit Siliane, mais c'est un processus dangereux et fatigant. Je peux essayer...

-Quels sont les dangers ? interrogea Derek.

-Les dangers habituels liés à la téléportation : modification de trajectoire, dislocation de membres, égarement dans l'espace-temps, à des degrés plus ou moins graves. Il pourrait apparaître dans un Relai différent, ou dans plusieurs Relais différents en pièces détachées, vieillir de plusieurs années, tout bonnement disparaître, se retrouver dans un rocher, ce genre de choses.

-Et toi ? s'inquiéta Natalya.

-Mêmes risques, mais moins probables.

-Avons-nous d'autres possibilités ? demanda Derek.

-On pourrait aller là-bas sans Damian, puis ouvrir un des portails du livre que nous a donné Akara.

-Je ne sais pas s'il pourra s'en servir, hésita Silaine. Après tout, les démons ne le peuvent pas. J'ignore à quoi cela est lié; je dirais à leur nature, cependant le doute persiste.

-Inutile, intervint Damian, irrité. Je connais le chemin, je vous retrouverai aux Pierres.

-Seul ? s'étonna Natalya.»

Le regard appuyé de Damian l'arrêta net. Il avait survécu seul pendant qui sait combien de temps, il était capable de s'occuper de lui. Natalya rougit, embarrassée.

«Si tu le dis, concéda Derek. Sois prudent quand même et n'oublie pas de nous attendre aux Pierres.

-C'est vous qui avez le parchemin, fit remarquer l'autre.»

Et avec ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit.

Les quatre compagnons se regardèrent, intrigués.

«C'est un solitaire, déclara Vatanen. Il lui faudra longtemps pour s'habituer à chasser en groupe, si jamais il y arrive.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il tiendra parole, soupira Derek. Et que le sort d'Akara a fonctionné.»

Ils entrèrent dans le Relai et disparurent.

Ils réapparurent dans le Relai du Champ de Pierres quelques secondes plus tard. Dégainant leurs armes, ils s'assurèrent qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouvait à proximité. Vatanen ferma les yeux et se concentra. Bientôt, un petit nuage de brume se forma à son côté. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Telf se tenait auprès du druide. Celui-ci s'agenouilla en face du loup et enfouit ses doigts dans sa fourrure.

«Te revoilà, mon ami, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu nous as manqué.»

L'esprit aboya joyeusement. Vatanen finit de le gratter derrière les oreilles et se redressa.

«Allons-y.»

L'exploration s'avéra assez longue et ennuyeuse. Les Bouchers, les Hommes-chèvres, les Rats-épics mutants, les Corbeaux Maudits et autres bestioles désagréables furent faciles à éliminer, car généralement ils n'étaient pas très organisés et ne se déplaçaient pas en grandes troupes. En effet, ils étaient déjà passés par le Champ et avaient déjà anéanti un bonne partie des démons. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de ce que devaient être les Pierres de Cairn. Natalya partit en éclaireur. Des Bouchers avaient dressé leur camp entre les monolithes et semblaient bien mieux équipés et disciplinés. Cependant, Natalya ne voyait aucun chamane parmi eux, ce qui l'étonna. Ils devaient avoir un autre chef. La Rogue jeta un regard autour du camp. Des sentinelles étaient postées autour du périmètre. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas encore repéré Natalya.

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, les petits démons maniaient des lames recourbées et des frondes. Ils portaient des armures de cuir rudimentaires. Ils avaient bâti une barricade autour du site avec deux entrées opposées et entretenaient un feu au centre. Jamais encore Natalya n'avait vu une telle organisation chez ces pathétiques créatures. Des cris stridents attirèrent son attention. Là, un attroupement de Bouchers qui se disputaient. Ils allaient en venir aux poings quand un Boucher un peu plus grand et bleu foncé au lieu de cyan comme les autres fit irruption dans le conflit et d'une voix forte les réduisit au silence. Puis, appuyé d'une gestuelle très expressive, il distribua des ordres aux belligérants qui obéirent immédiatement. «Un peu comme Kashya» pensa Natalya avec amusement. Ainsi donc, voilà le cerveau du groupe. La Rogue décida d'observer encore la créature : plus ils en sauraient, mieux cela vaudrait. Un mouvement de l'autre côté du camp attira son attention, mais il n'y avait plus rien lorsque ses yeux s'y posèrent. Natalya fronça les sourcils. Elle avait hâte de déguerpir. Méfiante, elle reprit son observation. Elle assista ainsi au changement des sentinelles et à la constitution d'un patrouille par le démon bleu. Natalya vit avec horreur que le groupe de Bouchers se dirigeait vers sa position et préféra s'éclipser. Elle raconta ses découvertes aux trois autres.

«Un Boucher différent dis-tu, songea Derek. Ce doit être comme l'Homme-chèvre violet que nous avions rencontré dans le Passage Souterrain. Je me demande quels pouvoirs supplémentaires il possède.

-D'après la description de Natalya, se manifesta Siliane, parmi les candidats possibles, le plus probable est une créature nommée Rakanishu.

-Raka...quoi ?

-Rakanishu est un démon inférieur issu non pas des Flammes Originelles mais créé par manipulation magique. Sous la forme d'un Boucher, il possède une intelligence humaine, ce qui est nettement supérieur à ses semblables, il est moins impulsif et plus réfléchi. C'est un chef de clan qui utilise ses subordonnés à la fois comme troupes et chair à canon, n'importe quoi pour remporter la victoire. Il détient une affinité à la foudre et on pense qu'il serait même capable de contrôler cet élément dans une certaine mesure. Etudes incomplètes, conclut-elle sur le même ton mécanique que tout son discours.

-Tu dis, contrôler la foudre ? interrogea Derek. Dans quel sens ?

-Etudes incomplètes, répéta Siliane, toujours monocorde. Hypothèses : bouclier de foudre, traits de foudre, téléport, télékinésie. Possibilité d'autres pouvoirs inconnus.

-Hm, très utile, marmonna sarcastiquement le barbare.»

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en se parlant tout seul. Vatanen sourirait avec confiance. Siliane n'avait pas bougé, les yeux dans le vague, le visage inexpressif. Seule Natalya semblait se ronger les sangs. Elle se souvenait très bien des résultats de leur dernière attaque d'un camp de démons fortifié. En plus, Damian n'était toujours pas arrivé. Enfin, au moins ils avaient encore l'effet de surprise en leur faveur. Un bruissement diablement proche la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle crut voir un éclair cyan dans les fourrés. Aussitôt, sabre à la main, elle courut voir. Là, des traces de pattes ! Aucun doute, c'étaient des Bouchers. Oui, elle les apercevait un peu plus loin, courant à tombeau ouvert vers leur camp. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La corde de Siffleur fouetta l'air quatre fois. Les créatures s'affaissèrent.

«Ils nous ont repérés ! annonça-t-elle aux autres, alarmée.

-Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! maugréa Derek.

-Pas de temps à perdre, dit Natalya. Nous devons les attaquer avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de la disparition de ce groupe.

-Facile à dire, personne n'a de plan, on se battrait au moins à dix contre un, plus support de frondiers, soupira Derek en secouant la tête. C'est prendre un énorme risque.

-Dites...glissa Vatanen, mais Natalya l'interrompit.

-Que faire alors ? Attendre que ça se tasse ?

-C'est sans doute plus sage, grimaça Derek. Je déteste l'idée mais enfin...

-En fait...réitéra le druide. Personne ne l'écoutait.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça l'archère. Plus nous attendrons, plus les chances de survie de Cain s'aminciront. Je propose de les attaquer de plusieurs côtés.

-Nous ne sommes pas une armée, fit remarquer Derek. Se diviser, c'est ne pas pouvoir s'entraider au combat.

-Hé, les gars, tenta Vatanen, légèrement désespéré.

-Tu vois d'autres options ? questionna Natalya.

-Une attaque-éclair, tuer leur chef, puis disparaître. Ca devrait les désorganiser.

-Et après ?

-Bon ben, je vais y aller, hein, puisque ça ne vous intéresse pas, marmonna Vatanen.

-Tu ne pourrais pas la...commença Derek. Attends, quoi ? Aller où ?

-Là-bas, répondit Vatanen, rejoindre Siliane et Damian.»

L'archère et le barbare se tournèrent vers la direction qu'indiquait le lycanthrope. Effectivement, la frêle magicienne en robe émeraude et la silhouette sombre du solitaire se dressaient un peu plus loin, examinant le contenu d'un sac. Ils semblaient parler à voix basse, par mots brefs. Ils s'approchèrent.

«Avez-vous terminé vos enfantillages ? interrogea la magicienne sans même lever les yeux. Il était temps. Les démons s'agitent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? demanda Natalya sans relever.

-Damian possède des éléments passablement instables, répondit Siliane. Cela pourrait donner des résultats ma foi...intéressants.

-Des explosifs ? s'étonna Derek. C'est diablement rare ! Où t'es-tu procuré ça ?»

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules.

«Peu importe pour l'instant, intervint Vatanen, pragmatique. Vous savez vous en servir je présume ?

-J'en connais le fonctionnement, dit Siliane. Mais mes connaissances sont purement théoriques.

-Je sais faire, affirma Damian.

-D'accord, alors partons pour le moment et revenons de nuit pour placer les charges, suggéra Derek.»

Ils s'éloignèrent donc pendant quatre bonnes heures, tout en effaçant le plus possible leurs traces. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance digne de ce nom et établirent un bivouac près d'un gros rocher, à l'abri du vent.

«J'ai une de ces faims, gémit Natalya.»

Les rations n'avaient cessé de se rétrécir à mesure que le temps passait. L'estomac vide était leur compagnon permanent, cette faim en fond sonore à tout instant dans la conscience.

«Au menu aujourd'hui, annonça Vatanen, pâte de racines et salade plus ou moins verte. J'ai ajouté quelques graines pour améliorer le goût, alors évitez de tout régurgiter comme certains malotrus.»

Cette dernière partie était visiblement adressée à Derek, qui fronçait déjà le nez devant l'aspect du dîner. Le mélange semblait certes très peu ragoûtant, mais le goût, étonnamment, n'était pas mauvais. Natalya supposa que, Vatanen étant druide, il s'y connaissait en repas improvisés. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Damian, assis à l'écart, jeter un regard méfiant à la mixture que le bon lycanthrope avait déposé près de lui. Elle prit le temps pour l'observer à la lueur des flammes. Ses traits étaient très jeunes, comme l'avait remarqué Aïsha. Un garçon, pas même adulte. Il faisait dans les un mètre soixante de haut, un peu plus petit que Natalya. Ses cheveux, noirs et coupés irrégulièrement, juste assez court pour ne pas lui tomber dans les yeux. Sa peau bronzée suggérait une vie sur les routes, de même que ses vêtements et son visage maculés de boue et de poussière. Il lui rappelait un peu ces orphelins que des voyageurs trouvaient sur les routes et déposaient au Monastère : la peau sur les os, le regard éteint, la bouche scellée. Sauf que celui-ci était plus âgé, et qu'au lieu de membres fragiles et osseux, il possédait des muscles courts et nerveux. En outre, il se dégageait de lui une certaine assurance impitoyable, et ses yeux glacés brillaient d'intelligence. Toutes les sonnettes d'alarme se déclenchèrent en même temps dans sa tête lorsque le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle. Ce type n'était vraiment pas net. A nouveau, ce frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. C'était comme si...mais non, l'impression était passée. Vivement qu'Akara le libère et ouste, plus de gamin bizarre qui te met mal à l'aise juste en te regardant.

«Petite question, dit Vatanen. Vos explosifs peuvent-ils abîmer les Pierres de Cairn ? Ce serait franchement dommage de nous donner tout ce mal juste pour avoir un portail inutilisable au final.»

Les regards se tournèrent vers Siliane qui ne s'était aperçue de rien. Elle continuait d'ingérer délicatement le contenu de son bol, les yeux sur un grimoire ouvert posé sur ses genoux. Natalya risqua un coup d'oeil vers Damian. Celui-ci ne donnait guère l'impression de vouloir répondre. Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. La magicienne sursauta et leva les yeux. Voyant l'interrogation peinte sur les visages, elle leur offrit un sourire nerveux.

«Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Tu n'as rien écouté, pas vrai ? soupira Derek.

-Qu'aurais-je dû écouter ?»

Vatanen réitéra sa question.

«Oh, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, affirma Siliane.»

Elle reporta son attention sur son livre, comme si sa réponse était amplement suffisante.

«Une explication serait trop te demander, sans doute ? grinça Derek.

-Vous me demandez d'expliquer ? s'étonna la magicienne. C'est étrange, généralement, on me reproche de trop élaborer. Très bien. L'explosif en question n'est pas fait pour détruire de la pierre, encore moins de la pierre de soutien d'un portail permanent. Sa composition, si je ne m'abuse, correspond à la formule de Xeron le Troisième, l'alchimiste apprenti de Benedos dit «Nappe de brouillard». S'intéressant aux propriétés jusqu'alors ignorées du...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours d'histoire ! interrompit le barbare.

-Mais vous m'avez demandé...

-Ecoute, Siliane, s'immisça Vatanen d'un ton patient. Il nous suffit de savoir si l'explosif est assez puissant pour mettre le portail en danger. Est-ce le cas ?

-Non, il est très loin du compte ! rit Siliane. Quelle idée ridicule ! Sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il en faudrait beaucoup plus, fit-il en haussant les épaules.»

Siliane lui sourit gentiment et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa page. Du coin de l'oeil, Natalya vit Damian se décider finalement à goûter le dîner offert par le druide, à gestes prudents et mesurés. Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieure et peu après, prit la parole :

«Qui placera les explosifs ? demanda-t-il au groupe. Je ne pense pas avoir les capacités, je doute que Siliane soit appropriée non plus. Quant à toi, Vatanen...

-Je n'y connais rien, concourut celui-ci. Et moins il y aura de personnes dans le groupe, moins il y a de chances de se faire repérer.

-Ce qui ne laisse que toi, dit Derek à Natalya. Et lui.

-Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'explosifs non plus, fit remarquer la rogue.

-Peu importe, reprit Derek, je suppose que Damian, lui, sait s'en servir ?

-Oui, confirma l'intéressé sans même lever les yeux.

-Ce qui nous amène au problème suivant : comment se faufiler jusqu'à leur camp ? Les démons voient dans le noir aussi clairement que le jour, si ce n'est mieux.

-Ils ne me verront pas, affirma le jeune homme avec certitude.

-Comment cela ? voulut savoir le barbare.»

Damian daigna tourner ses iris saphir vers celles, noires, du géant. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un demi-sourire sans joie.

«C'est mon métier. Croyez-moi, ils ne verront rien venir.»

Son ton fit froid dans le dos à Natalya. Son métier ? Il était donc...non, impossible, pas aussi jeune ! Quoique...

«Dans quelle compagnie sommes-nous encore allés nous fourrer ? commenta Vatanen d'un ton léger. Nous campons là, tranquillement, dans le _no man's land_ entre les démons et les rogues, avec un assassin néophyte soumis par un sortilège. Ma mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe...

-Un assassin, hein ? reprit Derek, sceptique. Ils les prennent jeunes, dis-moi. Mieux encore, ils les lâchent tôt dans la nature.

-Vous n'avez pas idée...marmonna Damian, et ce n'est que grâce à sa proximité que Natalya entendit ses mots.

-En tous cas, poursuivit le barbare, ce sera utile. Reste à savoir comment faire pour Natalya.

-Je sais me faufiler dans l'obscurité ! s'indigna celle-ci.

-Là n'est pas le problème, assura Derek, pacifique. Ce sont les yeux de ces créatures.

-Leur globe oculaire est capable de percevoir les variations de chaleur, expliqua Siliane. Vous serez visibles comme Derek à une réunion de vieilles commères.

-Et ce même s'il faisait un effort et se mettait une perruque, ajouta Vatanen, plongeant dans la brèche.

-Toi, tu as de la chance d'être juste au-delà de ma portée, menaça le barbare.

-Comment faire alors ? demanda Natalya. Et puis, comment toi, tu comptes t'y prendre ? poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers l'assassin.

-Mon problème, siffla-t-il.

-Hm, d'accord, reprit l'archère mal à l'aise.

-Une idée Siliane ? questionna Derek. Un sortilège de dissimulation peut-être ?

-Je vous en prie ! s'insurgea l'intéressée. Je suis élémentaliste, pas illusionniste !

-Je peux aller seul, rappela Damian, irrité. C'est une mission de routine.

-Routine mon...!

-Langage Derek ! coupa Vatanen. Pas devant les gosses tout de même !»

Cette fois, la paume du barbare trouva effectivement l'arrière du crâne du druide, qui fut propulsée vers l'avant avec un «WHAP» sonore.

«Aïe, se plaignit-il en se massant la partie lésée, je ne crois pas l'avoir méritée celle-là !

-Pour atteinte à la liberté d'expression, déclara le coupable. Et pour avoir appelé ces jeunes gens des «gosses», je suis sûr que ça ne leur a pas plu.»

Natalya sentit un sourire se dessiner malgré elle sur son visage. Incorrigibles, vraiment ! Elle se demandait seulement si Derek n'exagérait pas trop avec ses coups répétés sur son ami. Après tout, elle ne le trouvait pas exaspérant à ce point.

«Le crépuscule ne va pas tarder, constata Damian, dépêchez-vous.

-Messieurs, annonça Siliane, j'ai votre solution.»

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle reporta son regard du grimoire vers Natalya.

«Mais ce ne sera pas agréable.»

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, moi ?!_ se répéta une fois encore l'archère en essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer par l'assassin. Elle ne sentait presque plus son corps tellement il était engourdi. Rien d'étonnant à cela : Siliane, pour dissimuler sa «trace thermique» comme elle l'appelait, avait lancé un sortilège de «régulation de la température». Autant dire que ça l'avait refroidie, dans le premier sens du terme. Elle avait maintenant, de l'extérieur du moins, la même température que le paysage. Aux questions de Vatanen, qui observa que si seule sa peau et les tissus périphériques étaient refroidis, les Déchus verraient quand même le coeur chaud, la magicienne avait déclaré qu'elle exagèrerait un peu le froid, si bien que par moyenne, on ne verrait rien. Natalya avait ses doutes. Certes jusque-là, cela avait plutôt bien marché, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? _Et pourquoi pas ?_ Natalya commanda à ses membres gourds d'accélérer la cadence. C'était fatigant. Devant elle, elle n'apercevait que le pan du manteau de l'assassin glissant telle un vipère dans l'herbe. Ils s'approchaient en diagonale du camp fortifié des Bouchers, prenant avantage de chaque abri, chaque cachette. Elle devait l'admettre, le gamin s'y connaissait. Elle le rejoignit lorsque, étalé à plat-ventre derrière un rocher, il scrutait leur cible.

«Les tours d'abord, souffla-t-il, les désignant du doigt. Entre-temps, les portes, puis l'armurerie s'il y a, dortoirs, caserne. Quelques points de la palissade.

-Attends un peu, l'armurerie ? les dortoirs ? s'alarma la Rogue. Tu ne comptes pas tout de même entrer _dans _le camp pour mettre tes charges, si ?

-Si.

-Mais Derek a dit...

-Je n'obéis pas à Derek, coupa Damian.»

Natalya allait protester mais il s'élança à nouveau, ne laissant à l'archère d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils étaient assez près maintenant pour distinguer approximativement des mouvements sur les tours de guet bordées par la palissade. Damian s'arrêta quelques secondes, portant les doigts à sa tempe. Il repartit tout aussi vite. Au bout de nombreuses manoeuvres, de plus en plus lentes et prudentes, et de quelques arrêts semblables de la part de l'assassin, ils arrivèrent au pied de la première tour. Natalya fit le guet pendant que Damian disposait minutieusement les explosifs. Toutefois, il jetait lui-même des coups d'oeil réguliers sur ce qui se passait alentour, si bien que l'archère se sentait tristement inutile. Ils répétèrent l'opération en faisant le tour du camp, sans que personne ne remarque leur présence. Natalya se sentait enthousiaste : au moins une partie du plan s'était-elle déroulée sans accroc.

Mais c'est à ce moment que Damian, profitant d'une vigie distraite, bondit sur la palissade et se hissa par-dessus avec l'agilité d'un chat. Surprise, l'archère désorientée ne savait que faire. Le mantra de Kashya, «l'union fait la force», lui repassa par la tête et il se fallut de quelques secondes pour qu'elle aussi atterrisse sans bruit dans le camp des démons. _Je déteste ça, oh, que je déteste ça !_ pensait-elle, cherchant son compagnon des yeux. Elle préféra de cacher dans un coin d'ombre près d'un tas d'ordures avant de poursuivre sa recherche. L'obscurité quasi totale ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle faillit glapir de frayeur lorsque quelque chose l'attrapa par le poignet, et une main vint la bâillonner.

«Chut, siffla une voix impatiente à son oreille. Ne nous fais pas repérer !»

Natalya acquiesça doucement, reconnaissant Damian. Elle somma son coeur de ralentir la cadence avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Elle surprit derrière elle le mouvement de l'assassin et le suivit à l'instinct. Ses mouvements, toutefois, bien plus maladroits que ceux de l'autre, en partie à cause du sortilège de Siliane, faillit les faire repérer à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, elle sentait la profonde frustration qui semblait émaner de Damian et plus que jamais, elle regrettait d'être venue. Mais Damian ne disait rien et ils continuèrent. L'archère découvrait à quel point le camp était bien organisé : des huttes abritaient les petits démons, des patrouilles surveillaient les grands chemins, il y avait même des étalages d'artisans primitifs. Toutefois, ce n'était tout de même pas une armée à proprement parler, car la discipline se maintenait à un niveau très bas. _L'hygiène laisse beaucoup à désirer aussi, _nota-t-elle alors qu'elle foula au pied quelque chose de visqueux dont elle ne désirait même pas connaître la provenance ni l'odeur.

Apparemment, Damian était ambitieux dans son projet : il alla même jusqu'à s'aventurer près de la seconde palissade qui entourait leur objectif : les Pierres de Cairn. Vues de son point d'observation, derrière un ramassis de caisses et de morceaux de meubles divers sans doute issus d'un pillage, les monolithes n'avaient rien d'impressionnant : seulement six rochers pointus dressés vers le ciel. Ils faisaient environ le triple de la taille de l'archère, mais ne portaient aucun signe d'un quelconque taillage. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit rediriger son attention : une patrouille de cinq Bouchers arrivait dans sa direction. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée, et la rogue remercia les dieux que Siliane ait eu raison une fois encore. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient la dépasser, l'un d'eux s'arrêta soudain et flaira l'air. Natalya avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se confirma lorsque les cinq démons s'approchèrent de sa cachette, avec la ferme intention de trouver la source de cette odeur inhabituelle. Du moins était-ce ce que supposa Natalya. Que faire ? Sabre à portée de main, elle tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible des créatures. Cependant, ses gestes maladroits trahirent sa position.

Les Bouchers chargèrent à grands cris, ameutant le reste du camp. Natalya plongea à plat-ventre dans le tas d'objets, hasardant un coup de sabre vers les jambes des démons. L'un d'eux couina et tomba, entraînant deux autres dans sa chute. D'autres Bouchers se jetèrent dans la mêlée. _Vive le chaos_, pensa sombrement l'archère, en tentant de se glisser subrepticement en-dehors de la zone de trouble. Derrière elle, certains avaient déjà commencé à se disputer, voire même à se battre entre eux. Tant mieux pour elle. Ses réflexions optimistes s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'elle vit arriver d'en face une escouade mieux équipée, avec parmi eux ce «Rakanishu» dont avait parlé Siliane. Quelques mots bien sentis lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle se tapit dans l'ombre et attendit. En quelques mots, le chef mit fin au conflit et dispersa la horde. Il ne restait que le démon que Natalya avait blessé. Rakanishu observa la blessure, puis la compara à la lame d'un de leurs falchions. L'archère retint son souffle. S'il s'apercevait qu'un arme étrangère avait causé cela...

Rakanishu se leva brusquement et se mit à crier ce que Natalya supposa être des ordres. Ses gardes s'élancèrent dans le camp : l'alarme était donnée. Le chef examina ensuite les traces laissées dans la bagarre. Il sembla trouver une piste, et la suivant, fixa les yeux directement sur la cachette de la rogue. Acculée, elle n'avait plus que deux choix possibles : fuir à découvert ou rester en espérant qu'il ne la verrait pas. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir : Rakanishu bondit vers elle et déversa autour de lui une décharge d'électricité si puissante que Natalya resta tétanisée quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel : ses dents s'entrechoquaient violemment, ses membres s'agitaient de manière incontrôlable, tout son corps se réveilla brusquement. Les dernières traces du sortilège de Siliane s'évanouirent.

Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit, elle était à terre, recroquevillée, les doigts encore agités de spasmes. Rakanishu et quatre gardes l'observaient, les armes au clair. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent et l'immobilisèrent, avec l'intention de lui lier les poignets. L'archère se débattit, en vain : malgré leur petite taille, les monstres possédaient un force extraordinaire. Ils la traînèrent vers le centre du camp et l'attachèrent à un poteau. _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée encore ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me torturer ? Non, non, j'espère que non ! _Son coeur commençait à s'emballer alors que la panique la gagnait. Des bouchers se rassemblaient autour d'elle et l'observaient avec leurs yeux affamés. Rakanishu, enfin, s'avança. Le silence se fit.

«Que faire ici ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix aiguë.»

Natalya n'en revenait pas. Il savait parler leur langue ?

«Parle ! ordonna-t-il.»

Elle déglutit.

«Reconnaissance, marmonna-t-elle, ce qui était à moitié vrai.

-Dire vos plans d'attaque !

-Aucun pour l'instant.

-Mensonge ! cria le démon.»

Il toucha la main de Natalya et lui donna un choc électrique. Elle s'obligea à ravaler son gémissement de douleur.

«Dire vrai ! Maintenant !»

Elle se taisait. Il lui donna un autre choc, puis un autre, et encore un autre, de plus en plus puissants. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses cris. Ses pensées se résumaient à ceci : _c'est un ennemi, ne le laisse pas gagner_. Sa rage seule lui permettait de ne rien révéler. Le temps passait. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres, ou plutôt elle s'empêchait de s'y intéresser. _Je te tuerai, je te tuerai, je te tuerai_ !

Soudain, on entendit un explosion, puis une deuxième, une troisième, une série d'explosions en provenance de tout le camp. De sous ses paupières entrouvertes, Natalya vit le démon bleu marine tenter de mettre fin à la confusion. Ses lieutenants affluaient de toutes parts, faisant leur rapport, à grands cris haineux. Une clameur s'éleva à l'est, suivie de bruits de combat. Six gardes d'élite reçurent l'ordre de garder la prisonnière et Rakanishu partit au combat. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, l'archère vit que c'était presque l'aube. Il était temps de bouger. Ignorant ses muscles raidis par la foudre, elle réussit à s'asseoir lentement. Ses armes avaient été confisquées, jusqu'au moindre couteau. La corde était solide. Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle examina les noeuds. Serrés avec hargne : les démons ne faisaient pas dans la subtilité. Mais l'un dans l'autre, elle devrait pouvoir, avec de la patience, s'en démêler. Risquant un coup d'oeil sur ses geôliers, elle se mit à la tâche profitant de leur inattention chronique.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le projectile atterrir près d'elle, aux pieds des bouchers qui la surveillaient. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et évita ainsi l'éclair de lumière aveuglant qui rendit les démons impuissants un court instant. Elle entendit le métal mordre la chair, puis des corps tomber dans l'herbe. Un instant plus tard, on tranchait ses liens et on lui fourrait Siffleur, son sabre et un carquois dans les mains.

«Vite, intima la voix coupante de Damian. Le combat nous attend.

-J'arrive, répondit-t-elle d'une voix rauque.»

Mais ses jambes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et se dérobèrent sous elle. Le bras de l'assassin surgit de nulle part et la rattrapa de justesse. Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui tendit une fiole violette.

«De la part de la magicienne, dit-il.»

Elle en but le contenu, et sentit immédiatement les forces lui revenir. Ajustant ses armes, elle s'élança à la suite de Damian. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa rage. Rakanishu ne perdait rien pour attendre. Ils passèrent devant quelques-unes des parties du camp qu'ils avaient saboté. Il n'en restait que quelques ruines fumantes et des trous dans le sol. Des incendies avaient éclaté un peu partout.

«C'est...nous qui avons fait tout ça ? fit-elle, incrédule.

-Hm, fut la réponse de Damian.

-Par les Cieux...! commenta-t-elle, légèrement horrifiée.»

Ils débouchèrent sur un croisement où la bataille faisait rage. Au milieu de la mêlée, Derek semait la mort avec ses deux masses d'armes, écrasant ou projetant ses adversaires avec une facilité incroyable. Vatanen avait pris sur lui de charger une escouade de frondiers, dont les survivants essayaient de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la bête sanguinaire. Telf les prenait en tenaille. Siliane n'était pas en vue. Rakanishu non plus. Damian, sans s'arrêter, porta la main à sa ceinture et en sortit un objet insolite, qu'il lança dans la bande. Semblable à une hélice, long comme un sabre, le projectile à double tranchant liquida tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et qui ne se baissa pas à temps. Il leur coupait tout bonnement la tête. Non content des dégâts occasionnés, il effectua un virement en arc de cercle et refit un passage, pour terminer sa course en se fichant dans le sol. Entretemps, Damian était entré en action. Son style de combat n'avait rien à voir avec ceux du barbare ou du druide : là où le premier usait de sa haute stature et de sa puissance physique, lui n'usait que de rapidité et de finesse; là où le second avait recours à son instinct sauvage et ses sens aiguisés, lui obéissait à une discipline et à une technique infaillibles. Armé d'une lame étrange fixée à son poignet dans une main et de griffes métalliques dans l'autre, il profitait de l'effet de surprise pour abattre ses cibles par-derrière. Natalya banda Siffleur : il était temps d'agir. Un bruissement derrière elle la fit se retourner, et décocher sa flèche de glace sur la première créature qu'elle aperçut. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un démon.

Siliane ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris et porta la main à son ventre où s'était fiché le projectile de la rogue. Pendant un instant, elle parut sur le point de s'évanouir. Soudain, ses traits fins se durcirent et elle cassa la flèche qui dépassait de son corps, ne laissant qu'un morceau dans la plaie. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une fureur à peine contenue. Natalya ne savait pas s'il fallait courir ou rester et combattre les démons. La magicienne prit la décision pour elle : en une fraction de seconde, un arc électrique se mit à danser le long de son bâton et jaillit en un éclair impressionnant, en direction de l'archère. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté.

L'éclair traversa les rangs des Déchus comme un couteau chauffé à blanc à travers du beurre, puis continua son chemin parmi les ruines du camp. Siliane ne perdit pas de temps à contempler son oeuvre. Elle se mit à bombarder les survivants de divers projectiles élémentaires meurtriers. Le combat fut réglé en quelques secondes. Natalya s'approcha de Siliane. Le visage de la magicienne, impassible, ne trahissait aucune souffrance. Seuls les cernes noirâtres sous ses yeux témoignaient de la fatigue encourue par l'usage intensif de la magie au cours du combat. La rogue s'approcha prudemment.

«Siliane, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, j'ai été surprise et...

-Le moment est mal choisi, coupa la magicienne. Nous ne sommes pas hors de danger.»

Derek, Vatanen, Damian et Telf, couverts de sang et de tripes, arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

«Il faut bouger ! lança le barbare. Quelque chose n'est pas normal.»

Le loup-garou poussa gentiment les deux femmes pour accentuer les paroles de son ami. Ils continuèrent leur route. Derek ouvrait la voie avec Damian, ensuite venaient Siliane et Natalya; Vatanen et Telf fermaient la marche. Ils se dirigeaient directement vers les Pierres.

«Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il la sensation qu'on marche directement dans un nid d'embrouilles ? murmura Natalya.»

Vatanen grogna en hochant la tête. Derek haussa les épaules. Ni Damian, ni Siliane ne répondirent. La magicienne s'appuyait à présent lourdement sur son bâton en serrant les dents : sa blessure la faisait souffrir. Elle refusa toutefois de boire une potion de soins, affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes sans rencontrer personne. Ils débouchèrent sur une ouverture, où se dressaient les Pierres. Rien ni personne en vue.

«Je n'aime pas ça du tout, marmonna Derek enserrant ses armes d'une poigne de fer.»

Ils scrutèrent attentivement les alentours. Rien ne bougeait. Alors, ils s'avancèrent prudemment, jusqu'à se tenir entre les monolithes. Natalya vit alors les fameuses runes gravées dans la pierre. Le trait si précis, un travail de maître. Cependant, un détail attira son attention. Là, une ligne verticale d'une couleur sombre mais légèrement différente, qui montait jusqu'à...une poulie ? Et de l'autre côté, qui s'enfonçait dans le sol ? Qu'est-ce que...

«Piège ! s'écria-t-elle, sortez tous maintenant !»

Ils s'élancèrent, mais il était trop tard. Des cinq côtés, une herse se dressa, les emprisonnant entre les Pierres. Elles étaient très hautes, à peu près deux fois et demie la taille du barbare, avec des barreaux épais comme le pouce et extrêmement glissants. Des Bouchers surgirent de toutes parts, armés de frondes et de lances. Ils n'avaient aucune abri. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, Natalya aperçut Damian s'armer de shurikens, Siliane incanter un sortilège, Vatanen se transformer à nouveau en homme et Derek saisir une hache de jet.

L'enfer se déchaîna.

Ils s'aperçurent bien vite que leurs faibles attaques, mis à part les sortilèges destructeurs de Siliane et de Vatanen, qui pouvaient détruire des groupes entiers, n'étaient pas très utiles. Et ils étaient très mal en point. Les projectiles pleuvaient et même si un bon tiers était arrêté par la cage, des deux tiers restants, beaucoup trop faisaient mouche. Natalya décocha une nouvelle flèche et manqua sa cible. Du sang lui coulait dans les yeux à cause d'un blessure au front. Un sifflement attira son attention. C'était Derek. Il lui montra la corde qui supportait la herse, et l'interrogea du regard. _Si je peux l'avoir d'ici ? _Elle s'essuya les yeux avec la manche. C'était un grosse corde ! Une flèche ne pourrait en aucun cas la couper. A moins qu'avec une flèche de feu...

Ce n'était pas sa spécialité, mais sa flèche s'enflamma dès qu'elle se souvint de la marche à suivre. Elle visa avec soin tandis que Derek se positionnait de manière à lui fournir un abri partiel. Siffleur se détendit.

Le trait se ficha dans la corde.

Sans effet.

Derek jura. Natalya ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Une pierre lui percuta le genou avec un craquement de mauvaise augure. L'archère tomba. Elle voulut aussitôt se redresser et sa main alla à sa ceinture, à la recherche d'une fiole. Il n'y en avait plus. _Et merde._ Le barbare s'accroupit devant elle, face à l'ennemi. Il la protégeait comme il pouvait. Elle banda Siffleur à nouveau. Du coin de l'oeil elle voyait Siliane et Vatanen faiblir sous les blessures et la fatigue. Le druide avala un potion de Mana et continua d'ouvrir des failles dans le sol d'où jaillissaient des flammes. Malheureusement pour lui, la peau des Bouchers les protégeait contre une partie des dégâts. Un scintillement dans les rangs ennemis attira l'attention de la Rogue. Telf ! Elle ignorait comment, mais l'esprit se trouvait hors de leur cage et combattait les démons au corps-à-corps, désorganisant un groupe de frondiers qui de fait ne leur tiraient presque plus dessus.

Et Damian dans tout cela ? Elle le chercha du regard. Nulle part ? Elle leva les yeux. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Avec une agilité féline, il s'efforçait de grimper sur le bord de la cage, bondissant de-ci de-là pour éviter le feu ennemi. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il n'avançait pas très vite, ses esquives continuelles le ralentissaient considérablement.

«Il faut le couvrir ! dit-elle à Derek, qui, apercevant à son tour l'assassin, hocha la tête.»

Le barbare se leva et, courant en direction des Bouchers qui s'en prenaient au grimpeur, poussa un hurlement quasi inhumain qui sembla les rendre fous de rage. Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers le géant. Celui-ci fit un bond de côté pour se mettre à l'abri d'une Pierre. En partie du moins. Natalya en profita pour en moucher quelques-uns. Puis vint la salve. Le pauvre Derek reçut une vingtaine de projectiles. La rogue entendit les coups porter. Cela n'empêcha pas le guerrier de riposter avec ses haches de jet. Quelques démons supplémentaires trouvèrent la mort. Damian allait arriver en haut. Natalya s'autorisa un sourire.

Trop tôt.

Car Damian poussa soudain un cri et son corps se raidit entièrement, avant de lâcher prise et de chuter dans le vide. Derek se précipita pour le rattraper, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent cloués par terre. L'assassin avait perdu connaissance. Près des barreaux se tenait Rakanishu, la main posée sur le squelette métallique. Ses doigts fumaient, et des étincelles s'en échappaient de temps à autre. Il souriait. _Le bâtard ! _fulmina Natalya, encochant une nouvelle flèche. _Celle-ci n'est rien que pour toi._ En plein dans sa ligne de mire, une cible facile. Son projectile se couvrit de givre. Ses doigts se relâchèrent. La corde chanta.

Rakanishu, la pointe dans la tête, mourut le sourire au lèvres. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on néglige de se méfier d'un archer. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. La mort de leur chef inspira une rage nouvelle à leurs adversaires et la cage les enfermait toujours. Avec Damian dans les pommes, Derek grièvement blessé, Siliane et Vatanen en guère meilleur état et elle-même handicapée, une seule conclusion s'imposait.

C'était le moment de se faire la belle.

Elle rampa jusqu'à Derek qui avait gardé ses affaires les plus volumineuses lorsqu'elle était partie en mission de sabotage avec Damian. Et parmi elles, le livre de portails d'Akara. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle page et prononça la formule. Un cercle bleu apparut à côté d'elle.

«Par ici, vite ! appela-t-elle.»

Ils se retirèrent prudemment, non sans récolter quelques plaies supplémentaires. Telf réapparut aux côtés de Vatanen juste avant que celui-ci ne traverse le portail. Natalya le referma derrière eux, par mesure de précaution.


	11. Tristram

**Je reviiis ! **

**Retour de vacances, et chapitre suivant ! Un grand merci à DarkAvenger84 pour ton soutien !**

**Diablo ne m'appartient pas, sans plaisanterie douteuse.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Tristram

A l'infirmerie, Rinalda les accueillit avec un regard de reproche. Comme s'ils faisaient exprès de se blesser à chaque expédition. Son visage changea vite d'expression lorsqu'elle vit l'étendue des dégâts : Damian inconscient, Derek en sale état, Siliane toujours empalée par une flèche et Natalya avec un genou cassé. Seul Vatanen s'en était tiré à relativement bon compte, et fit remarquer que c'était chacun son tour. Derek le fusilla du regard.

«Vous savez, dit l'apprentie guérisseuse, ce serait bien si vous reveniez une fois sans que je doive vous rafistoler à cause d'un combat qui a mal tourné.

-Oh, mais tu t'ennuierais à mourir, seule à regarder Aliza là-bas inspirer et expirer, la taquina Derek. Et nous sommes de si bonne compagnie...

-Hautement discutable, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant le nez, la puanteur des guerriers la frappant au visage. Vous auriez pu vous laver !

-On l'aurait fait si une horde de démons nous avait prêté du savon entre deux volées de pierres, ironisa le barbare.

-Sans vouloir vous déranger, intervint Vatanen d'un ton sérieux, il faudrait réveiller Damian. Son cas est assez grave.»

Rinalda se consacra à la tâche. Le druide, lui, alla aider Siliane à retirer la flèche de Natalya et à panser la plaie. La rogue s'assit sur le bord du lit de Derek et observa l'assassin. Rinalda avait retiré son capuchon et sa cape. Ses cheveux se tenaient dressés sur son crâne, sans doute à cause de la décharge électrique que lui avait délivrée Rakanishu. Ses mains fumaient encore. Les doigts de l'apprentie guérisseuse scintillèrent en vert et elle posa sa paume sur le front du blessé. De l'autre main, elle effleura ses brûlures et coupures, qui guérirent instantanément. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, faisant sursauter la doctoresse. Un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux, et vif comme l'éclair, il bondit sur ses pieds et adopta une position défensive.

«Ne me touchez pas ! gronda-t-il.»

Telf se mit à grogner, le poil hérissé. Les autres levèrent la tête. Rinalda leva les mains en signe de paix.

«Je ne te veux aucun mal, assura-t-elle. Je ne fais que te soigner.

-Mensonges ! feula-t-il, mais sa voix trahissait sa peur.

-Damian...tenta Natalya en s'approchant prudemment»

Mais l'assassin n'écoutait pas. Il était en proie à une terreur absolue. Il darda frénétiquement les yeux dans toutes les directions, et, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, s'élança vers la sortie comme si ses talons étaient en feu. Derek croisa le regard de Vatanen, qui haussa les épaules. Siliane haussa le sourcil.

«Un comportement des plus étranges, commenta-t-elle. S'enfuir devant un médecin ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

-Ce petit gars a vraiment un problème, renchérit Derek en secouant la tête. Enfin, ce n'est pas _mon_ problème.

-Mais cela pourrait l'être, fit remarquer Vatanen, plus inquiet que son ami. Ce ne sera pas la seule fois qu'il faudra le guérir, je pense, s'il reste avec nous.

-Mouais, mais je n'ai pas de solution, alors je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec, déclara le barbare d'un ton léger. Dis, Rinalda, tu pourrais venir me réparer un peu maintenant ? On a un vieil homme à sauver avant qu'il ne meure de vieillesse.»

L'interpellée s'exécuta avec un petit sourire. La conversation reprit. Natalya, cependant, n'y prit pas part. Elle revoyait l'air terrifié de Damian, et se demanda depuis quand elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour ce type dont elle n'appréciait même pas la compagnie. _Ah, au diable tout ceci !_

Le genou guéri_, _elle sortit de l'infirmerie et suivit la piste de l'assassin, qui la mena jusqu'en-dehors du camp, dans la Lande. Ses traces, heureusement, étaient bien visibles dans l'herbe boueuse. Il ne s'était de toute évidence pas donné la peine de les masquer. La piste prit fin près d'une ferme en ruines, incendiée par les démons. Elle entra prudemment dans la mansarde. Damian, recroquevillé sous une table fendue, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il s'était emmitouflé dans sa cape, qu'il avait récupérée au passage dans l'infirmerie. En s'approchant doucement, Natalya entendit sa respiration saccadée, et vit qu'il tremblait. De là à savoir si c'était de peur, de fatigue ou de colère, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit encore quelques pas en avant, puis s'accroupit près de lui.

«Damian ?»

Aucune réaction. Natalya tendit la main et lui effleura l'épaule.

«Damian ?»

Il se dégagea brusquement.

«Laisse-moi, siffla-t-il.

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

-Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je suis parti. Maintenant dehors !

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Pour moi, ça l'est.

-Dans ce cas, je reste.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, murmura-t-il.»

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, légèrement rougis, mais une rage nouvelle les faisait étinceler d'un éclat carnassier. L'estomac de Natalya se serra.

«Laisse. Moi. Seul ! cracha-t-il.»

Natalya ressentit aussitôt une douleur aveuglante lui fendre le crâne, accompagnée de la terreur la plus complète qu'elle ait jamais éprouvé. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, son coeur s'emballa, elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Son esprit était paralysé. Des mots, des lambeaux de phrase, résonnaient dans sa tête, hurlés à pleins poumons. Certains exprimaient de la colère, d'autres de la peur, d'autres du désespoir. Tous étaient hostiles. Des voix se mirent à scander en crescendo un mot unique : _Dehors ! Dehors ! DEHORS !_

Elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'à nouveau elle revint à ses sens, elle se retrouva quelque part au beau milieu de la Lande, avec son sabre pour seule arme. Elle était essoufflée et couverte de sueur. Le soleil n'était pas encore descendu très bas : il n'avait pas dû s'écouler beaucoup de temps. Elle cracha par terre et laissa libre cours à sa frustration. La Lande raisonna des pires imprécations que Natalya connaissait, venant des livres du Monastère, du Capitaine des rogues, de voyageurs divers, des marchands du Camp, de Gheed, et plus récemment d'Aïsha et de Derek. Elle en inventa même quelques-unes pour la forme.

Sa démarche était plus légère alors qu'elle retournait au Camp.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que l'assassin s'en sortirait à si bon compte. Oh que non !

A peine était-elle rentrée qu'elle se mit à la recherche du coupable. Du moins était-elle sûre que ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. A sa grande surprise, c'est au chariot de Gheed qu'elle le trouva, en train de jouer aux cartes avec le marchand. Elle décida d'attendre un peu : sa curiosité une fois encore avait été éveillée. Visiblement, Damian n'avait encore jamais joué et Gheed lui expliquait les règles. Aussi cupide soit-il, quand il s'agissait de jeux de hasard, il ne trichait pas et insistait pour que tous les joueurs aient une chance de gagner. Non pas qu'il laissât gagner qui que ce soit, mais il ne profitait pas de joueurs inexpérimentés pour les plumer grâce à des règles partiellement modifiées en sa faveur.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Finalement, l'assassin hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris. Il sortit de sa poche une poignée de pièces d'argent. C'était sa mise. Le marchand avança un nombre correspondant, puis distribua les cartes. Ils commencèrent à jouer. Damian semblait hésiter, fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps, esquissant un geste avant de se raviser, ce qui amusait son adversaire. Il perdit quelques mains, mais n'abandonna pas. Les mises grimpèrent. Quelques défaites supplémentaires. Natalya en était à se demander où le jeune homme avait trouvé autant d'argent. Mais elle doutait qu'il daigne l'éclairer sur ce point. Gheed, satisfait avec lui-même, proposa d'augmenter encore la mise. L'autre accepta. L'archère secoua la tête. Un joueur compulsif ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, Damian sembla avoir un coup de chance incroyable et gagna la manche. Ils rejouèrent. Il gagna à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore. Gheed commençait à suer mais refusait de se laisser abattre. L'assassin demeurait impassible.

Lorsque le marchand s'avoua vaincu, Damian avait non seulement regagné l'ensemble de ses pertes mais triplé ses gains. Il le remercia - poliment, ce qui était un miracle en soi - et tourna les talons avec l'intention de partir. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Natalya. Le coin de ses lèvres fut agité d'un tic nerveux et pendant un court instant il avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Cependant, il se ressaisit vite et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle resta plantée là, les mains sur les hanches, et haussa un sourcil.

«Un problème ? interrogea Damian d'un ton hostile.

-Et tu poses la question ? s'indigna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as _fait _?!»

-Il fallait que tu partes, déclara-t-il

-Dis plutôt que tu _voulais_ que je parte ! Et comme un gamin tu ne pouvais pas accepter de ne pas avoir ce que tu voulais !

-Je ne suis pas...!

-Alors commence à te comporter comme un adulte !»

Il baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Une part de Natalya se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'antagoniser ainsi. L'autre part voulait lui décocher un crochet du droit bien senti.

«J'y réfléchirai, affirma-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.»

Il voulut contourner la rogue, mais elle s'interposa. Il essaya encore, sans succès. Il leva un regard défiant vers elle. Elle ne fléchit pas.

«Vas-tu me laisser passer ? s'irrita-t-il.

-Quand tu auras répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait dans la cabane ?

-Qui se comporte comme un enfant à présent ? riposta l'assassin.

-Je veux juste savoir si tu as l'intention de me refaire ce coup parce que crois-moi, la prochaine fois, c'est au bout d'une flèche qu'on discutera.

-Non, répondit-il. Pousse-toi.

-Il faudra qu'on travaille sur tes manières aussi, commenta-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Je ne sais pas ce que t'ont appris tes parents, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'exprime entre gens civilisés.

-Surveille ta langue, rogue, gronda-t-il. J'ai les mains libres cette fois.

-Il faudra bien que quelqu'un se charge de te faire rentrer ça dans le crâne ! Tu. N'es. Plus. Seul. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec les autres.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici ! s'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai que faire de votre groupe ! Alors, oui, vous m'avez peut-être sauvé la vie aux Pierres, mais en considérant que vous me devez la vôtre une, sinon deux fois déjà, rien ne m'oblige à rester, mise à part votre damnée Prêtresse et sa _magie _!»

Il cracha le dernier mot avec un tel mépris que Natalya sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

«Akara ne mérite que ton respect après qu'elle t'a épargné et offert un abri, des soins, notre protection !

-Je n'en ai nul besoin. Hors de mon chemin !»

Il lui saisit le bras et voulut l'écarter. Elle répliqua d'un coup de poing dirigé vers son nez. Il esquiva. Il lui tordit le bras derrière le dos et la fit tomber d'un croche-pied. Elle se servit de sa prise sur elle pour l'entraîner avec elle au sol, ce à quoi manifestement il ne s'attendait pas. Cependant, il se ressaisit très vite et en un éclair, il avait à nouveau l'avantage. Elle fut immobilisée à plat-ventre et le nez dans l'herbe en un rien de temps. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée au corps-à-corps.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? cria une voix inquiète.

-Une leçon sur le respect dû à chacun, répondit Damian d'une voix glaciale.

-Que...Lâche-la tout de suite ! ordonna la voix, furieuse.

-A vos ordres, maître loup, ironisa l'assassin.»

La prise sur sa nuque se relâcha lentement et le genou sur son dos se retira. Natalya pouvait respirer à nouveau.

«Pas d'inquiétude, je ne l'ai pas abîmée, lança-t-il d'un ton plat.»

Natalya releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Vatanen attraper Damian par la peau du cou alors qu'il essayait de s'esquiver. Ce dernier se débattit furieusement mais le druide ne lâcha pas. Frustré, il cessa de gigoter. Vatanen se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots. Natalya n'en entendit rien, mais à en juger par le hochement de tête résigné de l'assassin et ses épaules affaissées, ce n'était rien d'agréable. Et il l'acceptait. Lentement, il se retourna, toujours retenu par le druide, et s'avança vers elle. Natalya se releva en fronçant les sourcils. Damian évitait son regard. Ce fut le lycanthrope qui prit la parole :

«Voilà-t-il pas que sitôt j'ai le dos tourné, vous commencez à vous chercher des noises ! les réprimanda-t-il. Je vous croyais assez matures pour reconnaître l'importance de la cohésion du groupe.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, protesta l'archère.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Bon sang, il n'y a que les parents pour dire des choses pareilles ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup !

-Ce qui fait de toi un, quoi, sexagénaire ? le taquina Natalya.

-Ca doit être à cause des cheveux, soupira-il. Ah, nous autres à teinte grise, nous sommes des incompris ! Mais ne crois pas pouvoir changer de sujet aussi facilement. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous est passé par la tête, et ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Puisque vous vous comportez comme des enfants, c'est comme cela que je vais vous traiter. Vous allez gentiment vous excuser, vous serrer la main _et _vous pardonner mutuellement. Sinon, je vous attache l'un à l'autre et je vous balance dans la rivière. Ou bien je demande à Derek de vous chanter une berceuse. En dansant la claquette. Probablement les deux. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?»

Aucun des deux n'avait particulièrement envie de faire le premier pas. Chacun voulait que l'autre renonce à sa fierté et s'y colle. Cela pourrait durer des heures.

«Bon, je n'ai pas tout l'après-midi, s'impatienta Vatanen. Je vais juste sortir une corde, poursuivit-il en s'exécutant d'une main, voilà, tournez-vous...

-Oh, c'est ridicule ! capitula Natalya.»

Elle s'approcha de Damian.

«Je suis désolée de t'avoir provoqué et d'avoir voulu fourrer mon nez là où il ne fallait pas. J'espère que tu peux me pardonner.»

L'assassin la regarda droit dans les yeux et hésita un moment, avant de marmonner gauchement :

«Mes excuses pour mon impolitesse et mon agressivité. C'était déplacé, cela n'arrivera plus.»

Ils se serrèrent la main, d'abord avec méfiance, puis plus franchement. Satisfait, Vatanen lâcha le jeune homme qui prit la poudre d'escampette. Puis il se tourna vers l'archère.

«Ah, si émouvant ! commenta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

-La ferme, grommela-t-elle gênée.

-Derek a déjà essayé cette formule, ça ne marche pas ! lança le druide de bonne humeur.»

Son expression redevint sérieuse.

«Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, soucieux. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. Et Derek ?

-Rinalda s'en occupe. J'avais envie d'un peu d'air.

-C'est ainsi que tu t'approvisionnes ? Pas étonnant que tu n'en manques pas ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Eh oui, c'est moi, toujours à penser à plus tard. On ne sait jamais quand on en aura besoin.»

Natalya lui donna un coup de coude. Vatanen la regarda avec surprise, puis éclata de rire.

«Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Bientôt, tu taperas tout le monde sur les nerfs s'ils osent te réveiller avant midi et tu ne te laveras que quand tu verras littéralement la puanteur se dégager de tes aisselles ! Tu feras un bon barbare avec le temps. Aïe !»

Cette fois-ci, c'était Derek qui avait réussi à moucher son ami depuis l'intérieur de l'infirmerie avec une chaussure.

Rinalda s'était surpassée cette fois. Leur groupe avait été remis à neuf en si peu de temps qu'ils repartirent le soir même. Ils supposaient que, leur chef mort, les Bouchers se disperseraient dès que leurs ennemis seraient partis. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Debout au pied des Pierres de Cairn, Vatanen déroula le Parchemin d'Inifuss. Il fit ensuite le tour des monolithes en les touchant dans l'ordre pour ouvrir le fameux portail. Et en effet, lorsque ses doigts quittèrent la dernière pierre, le ciel s'assombrit et le tonnerre gronda. Des éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux, mais aucun ne les toucha. Ils sortirent du pentagone. Les Pierres s'illuminèrent et la foudre bondit de l'une à l'autre, jusqu'à former des lignes continues. Elles se croisaient au centre, où apparut un cercle rouge empli d'obscurité. La foudre cessa. Le portail les attendait.

«Ca m'a l'air très accueillant, tout ça, marmonna Derek.

-On est juste derrière toi, lança Vatanen avec un sourire en coin.

-Merci pour ton support, ironisa le barbare.

-De rien, c'est gratuit !

-Nous perdons du temps, grinça Damian.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé dis donc ! s'étonna Derek.

-En effet.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Toujours parano, n'est-ce pas ? le provoqua le barbare. Très bien, en avant alors.»

Ils traversèrent le portail.

Ils ressortirent dans une plaine où il faisait plus froid que dans le Champ et très sombre comme avant une tempête. Aussi loin que portait leur regard, tout était mort et brûlé. Des arbres, il ne restait qu'un morceau de charbon en forme de tronc; de l'herbe, un tapis noirâtre qui s'effritait sous leurs pas; un silence lourd pesait sur la région. Vatanen dut s'accroupir un instant et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Un tel massacre l'atteignait plus que les autres, étant druide. Telf gémit à son côté. Derek serrait la mâchoire avec détermination. Siliane arborait une expression surprise, légèrement choquée. Le visage de Damian était dissimulé par son capuchon. Quant à Natalya...ses sentiments oscillaient entre l'horreur, la crainte et la colère. Sans un mot, ils poussèrent plus loin, grimpant sur une colline avoisinante. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur un petit village traversé par un torrent, dominé par une cathédrale à l'arrière. Il s'agissait sans nul doute de Tristram. Les bâtiments avaient fait place à des ruines fumantes. La place grouillait d'activité.

«Encore à nous d'assiéger un endroit plein de démons armés jusqu'aux dents, soupira Derek avec lassitude.

-Hors de question qu'on essaie de tous les tuer, déclara Vatanen. Ce serait impossible, d'autant plus que, si les rumeurs sont exactes, la cathédrale là-bas est un passage direct aux Enfers. On trouve Cain ou ce qu'il en reste, on ouvre un portail et on taille la route.

-Où pensez-vous qu'on pourra le trouver ? demanda Natalya.»

Ils réfléchirent un moment en silence.

«Cela dépend s'ils l'ont gardé en vie ou non, observa Siliane. Toutefois, j'ignore pourquoi ils le feraient.

-Pour des informations ? proposa la rogue.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi le garder à Tristram ? répliqua la magicienne. Ne l'auraient-ils pas envoyé à un démon supérieur ?

-Je suppose...admit l'autre. A moins qu'ils ne le gardent ici en attendant son arrivée ?

-Possible. Dans ce cas, il est fort probable qu'il soit emprisonné sur la place, de manière à pouvoir épier tous ses faits et gestes. Par ailleurs, ils ne s'attendraient pas à une attaque sur leur base arrière, si bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune raison de le protéger par des murailles.

-Et à juste titre, releva Derek. Regardez : une bande de Déchus avec chamanes et tout et tout, des hommes-chèvres d'élite, quelques escouades d'archers squelettes, et des démons mutants par-ci par-là.

-Sans parler de la baliste montée sur le toit de ce gros bâtiment, nota Vatanen.»

En effet, la machine surplombait le hameau depuis son perchoir, chargée d'un projectile à l'air vicieux. Deux hommes-chèvres en avaient la charge. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'y frotter de trop près. Le problème serait d'entrer dans Tristram sans se faire descendre avant : il n'y avait que des plaines alentour, pas vraiment l'idéal pour une mission d'infiltration.

«Quelqu'un a une idée ? demanda Derek.»

A la stupéfaction générale, Damian prit la parole :

«Je connais un chemin. Il mène dans les catacombes, et de là, au cimetière. Une fois là-bas, on n'aura aucun problème.

-Comment...? voulut savoir Natalya.

-Je...connais cette région.»

Son hésitation ne passa pas inaperçue, mais personne ne l'interrogea davantage.

«Nous te suivons, lança Vatanen d'un ton jovial. Eclaire nos pas ô ténébreux ami.»

Il sourit en réponse au regard assassin de Damian, qui secoua la tête et se mit en marche. Ils descendirent la colline et partirent vers l'ouest, vers une région plus rocheuse. Chemin faisant, tout en restant vigilants, ils engagèrent la conversation.

«Alors Siliane, c'est comment, l'apprentissage de la magie ? demanda Derek.

-Exigeant, répondit l'intéressée, mais cela en vaut largement la peine ! C'est passionnant !

-Mais vous devez passer le plus clair de votre temps à gratter des pages du pif, non ? C'est si intéressant de loucher sur des lignes d'écriture toute la journée ?

-Nous ne faisons pas que lire, si c'est bien là ce que tu cherches à exprimer par ton langage imagé, se défendit la magicienne. Il nous faut bien étudier les divers travaux de maîtres magiciens sur la théorie même et apprendre le langage de l'_ars magica_ mais nous faisons également beaucoup de recherche et dans mon cas, d'entraînements sur le terrain. J'ai une formation de combattant, au même titre que Natalya.

-C'est pour ça que tu as choisi la magie de combat ?

-Je n'ai pas choisi. Mes capacités étaient plus propices à cette voie, c'est là que j'ai été envoyée.

-Mais tu pouvais dire non quand même ? questionna le barbare, incrédule.

-A la fin du noviciat, il n'y a plus de choix. L'Ordre investit dans ses apprentis, il n'est pas question de les laisser filer. Certains essaient de s'enfuir, mais ce sont des déserteurs et on leur donne la chasse.

-Alors vous êtes prisonniers en quelque sorte ?

-Pas plus qu'un soldat enrôlé dans l'armée permanente, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

-L'armée permanente ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Dans mon pays, les civils ne combattent pas. Ils ne sont même pas formés pour cela. C'est l'armée qui en a la charge. Soldat est un métier comme un autre, même s'il exige une loyauté totale au gouvernement. L'Ordre coopère quand il le faut. En contrepartie, il est protégé et subventionné par les autorités.

-Un peu compliquée, cette histoire, fit Derek. Pourquoi ne pas entraîner tout le monde ?

-Pour vous, les barbares, c'est simple : vous n'êtes pas très nombreux et divisés en clans. Tous doivent apprendre à se défendre, et cela leur sert toute leur vie. Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux, nous vivons en grandes communautés : des villes immenses, des villages un peu partout, tout sous l'autorité de l'Empereur. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre pour survivre chaque jour : nous faisons du commerce, de l'agriculture, de l'artisanat, de la recherche. Le seul danger viendrait des criminels, ce qui est du ressort de la Garde, et des puissances voisines, d'où la nécessité d'une armée. Mais en temps de paix ? Mieux vaut se consacrer à une éducation ou à un apprentissage de qualité pour que le pays prospère.

-Je commence à voir, dit lentement le barbare, en pleine réflexion.

-Ravie d'aider ! sourit la magicienne.»

La suite du trajet se déroula dans un silence agréable. Ils arrivèrent à un mince passage entre deux formations rocheuses, dissimulé par un gros buisson épineux. Damian se glissa entre les branches sans difficulté apparente. Derek lança à Vatanen un regard qui signifiait clairement : _il est sérieux ?_ Le druide lui offrit un rictus dérisoire, tendit la main et le buisson s'affaissa pour les laisser passer. Natalya était abasourdie, Derek reconnaissant, Vatanen amusé et Siliane sur la lune. Ils entrèrent, et le buisson se redressa derrière eux. Ils suivirent Damian dans la pénombre. Le tunnel n'en finissait pas. Puis l'assassin disparut à travers un trou au ras du sol, une galerie juste assez haute pour Natalya à quatre pattes et Derek à plat-ventre.

«Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour vous dire que je suis claustrophobe, pas vrai ? lança celui-ci d'une voix tremblante.»

Seul Vatanen vit clair dans son jeu et le poussa dans l'orifice. Ils le suivirent, Vatanen d'abord, puis Natalya, Siliane et enfin Telf. C'était long. Et douloureux. De la paroi irrégulière dépassaient parfois des obstacles très discrets et très désagréables lorsqu'ils faisaient connaissance avec une partie quelconque du corps au moment le plus inattendu. L'écho leur renvoyait le langage très éloquent du barbare quand cela se produisait, si bien que Natalya pouvait se faire une idée des régions particulièrement dangereuses. Malgré tout, ils ressortirent avec pas mal de plaies et de bosses. Sauf Damian et Siliane, le premier parce qu'il connaissait la route, la seconde parce qu'étant la plus petite, elle était la plus à l'aise.

«Plus jamais, grommela le barbare en se massant le front.

-Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit Vatanen en observant une ecchymose impressionnante sur son bras. Et puis, avoir le nez juste derrière tes pieds, ce n'est pas très agréable non plus.»

Telf aboya joyeusement.

«Tu peux faire le malin, ronchonna le druide, profites-en tant que ça dure.»

Le loup gémit et le lycanthrope le gratta derrière les oreilles.

«Quand vous aurez terminé, c'est par ici, indiqua leur guide.»

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir visiblement assez ancien, qui sentait le renfermé. Taillées dans la pierre avec art, des traces de fresques sur les murs, ces catacombes avaient certainement une histoire bien plus ancienne que Tristram, peut-être même que la cathédrale. Leurs pas étouffés par un lit de poussière les portèrent plus profondément dans le labyrinthe des corridors.

«Prudence, souffla Damian. Ces souterrains renferment parfois des pièges.

-Mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu connaissais ce chemin ? demanda Natalya.

-En effet, confirma-t-il. Cela fait aussi presque...douze ans que je ne suis pas revenu.

-D'accord, admit-elle, mais qui s'amuserait à ajouter des pièges dans de vieilles catacombes ?

-Personne, répondit l'assassin. Je ne les ai jamais désamorcés.

-Mais p...? elle s'interrompit. Une seconde, il y a _douze ans ?_ Tu avais quel âge, trois ans ?

-Quatre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici à quatre ans ? fit-elle abasourdie. Tes parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude !

-A peine, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Mon père ne s'apercevait même pas de mon absence.

-Mais ta m...?

-Morte.

-Oh...je suis désolée.

-Peu importe, dit-il sèchement.

-Comment alors ton père pouvait-il ne pas te surveiller ? questionna la rogue.

-Il était occupé ailleurs, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Et entre tous mes frères et soeurs, je passais inaperçu.

-Vous étiez combien ?

-Mon père avait trois femmes. Ma mère était sa deuxième. J'avais deux soeurs, six demi-frères et quatre demi-soeurs, la plupart plus âgés que moi, sauf la petite dernière.

-Que leur est-il arrivé ?

-Rien, j'imagine, ils ne prennent pas de...risques _inutiles_.»

Il cracha ces derniers mots avec un ton si venimeux que tous les serpents du monde pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus avec eux ? questionna l'archère.

-Est-ce important ? répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

-Non, mais...

-Parfait, coupa-t-il. J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur la route.»

Il accéléra légèrement la cadence pour distancer Natalya, qui se laissa faire. _Pour l'instant_, se promit-elle. Elle jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Ils avaient marché au-devant des trois autres, si bien que leur conversation n'avait pas été entendue. Siliane racontait quelque chose à grand renfort de gestes enthousiastes. Ses yeux brillaient à la manière de ceux d'un enfant qui regarde les étoiles : émerveillement le plus absolu. Vatanen écoutait, le sourire aux lèvres. Derek surveillait la route.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac.

«Magnifique ! s'exclama le barbare. Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes perdus ?

-Pourtant, j'étais sûr que...marmonna l'assassin en examinant les lieux.

-Regardez, intervint Siliane. N'est-ce pas fascinant ?»

Elle montrait le mur à leur droite. Sur la pierre grisâtre et couverte de toiles d'araignées scintillaient un motif raffiné et harmonieux. Il ne représentait rien en particulier, mais la magicienne semblait irrésistiblement attirée par l'objet comme un insecte par la lumière. Elle en retraça les lignes du bout de l'index avec adoration. Derek s'éclaircit la gorge.

«Peut-on savoir ce que tu nous fais, là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

-C'est...je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'émerveilla l'ensorceleuse. Une rune des Temps anciens, là, à portée de main ! Intacte ! Toujours active ! C'est tout bonnement miraculeux !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, fit le barbare en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, c'est juste un dessin dans un mur.

-Juste un...? s'insurgea la magicienne. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ça se voit que tu n'es pas mage !

-Il y a des jours où je prendrais ça plutôt pour un compliment, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ce mur n'était pas là avant, conclut Damian après avoir minutieusement examiné le cul-de-sac.

-Impossible, objecta Vatanen, la pierre est aussi ancienne que les autres murs.

-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'en suis absolument certain ! affirma fermement l'assassin.»

Les regards convergèrent vers la rune.

«Magie, vous pensez ? questionna Derek.

-Ou faillite de mémoire, dit le druide, ce qui lui valut un regard vexé de leur guide.

-Siliane ? demanda Natalya. Hé ! reprit-elle alors que l'intéressée l'ignora.»

Celle-ci sursauta avec un petit cri de surprise et fit volte-face en un éclair, des flammes apparaissant dans ses paumes.

«Qu'est-ce que...? haleta-t-elle. Oh, ce n'est que vous. Vous auriez pu prévenir, vous savez.

-On l'a _fait_, mais tu n'écoutais pas, grommela le barbare à travers ses dents.

-Quelle est l'utilité de cette...rune ? interrogea Damian.

-La rune ? Quelle...oh, celle-ci évidemment. C'est une rune de Transposition, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, qui permet d'échanger les places de certains objets entre eux. Celle-ci serait assez puissante pour déplacer des pans de mur entiers. Je pense que c'est ainsi que ces souterrains ont été construits car cela aurait demandé un travail bien trop colossal sans l'intervention de la magie. Il semble également qu'elle ait été activée récemment mais j'ignore par qui ou quoi et dans quel but.

-Est-ce que vous pensez à ce que je pense ? lança Derek avec un sourire en coin.»

Lui et Vatanen échangèrent un regard complice. Damian haussa un sourcil. Natalya avait bien quelques soupçons, mais...

«Pourrais-tu l'activer ? voulut savoir Vatanen.

-Je pense que c'est possible, toutefois je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais essayé. Cela pourrait prendre du temps.

-Au point où nous en sommes...

-Si seulement j'avais emmené mon tome 7 de l'_Histoire des symboles, _je suis sûre qu'il y a des chapitres entiers sur ces runes ! se lamenta Siliane. Il ne me reste plus qu'à expérimenter par moi-même.»

Cependant, sa voix portait tant d'enthousiasme que personne ne doutait de l'excitation que ce travail suscitait chez elle.

Cela faisait à présent presque une heure que la magicienne examinait la rune ancienne, l'effleurant, tentant des incantations dans des langues diverses et griffonnant furieusement sur une tablette de cire. Derek avait sorti de nulle part un paquet de cartes, alors c'est ainsi qu'ils s'occupaient. Vatanen perdait à chaque fois, c'était à se demander s'il le faisait exprès. Derek maîtrisait la plupart des jeux à la perfection. Damian et Natalya s'adaptaient comme ils pouvaient. Tous jetaient des coups d'oeil impatients de plus en plus fréquents à Siliane qui les ignorait.

«Pourquoi ça prend aussi longtemps ? maugréa le barbare. Elle n'est pas censée avoir appris ces choses par coeur ?

-Hé, en comparant ce qu'elle nous a appris, de mémoire, depuis le début de cette histoire, et ce que toi, tu nous as dit, c'est quand même elle sur le podium, rétorqua Vatanen. Toi, tu dois être quelque part dans les égouts.

-Je sais, soupira l'autre. C'est juste que je déteste attendre à ne rien faire !»

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Ils partageaient ce sentiment. Damian en particulier n'avait pas l'air de bien le supporter : ses muscles tendus, sa posture accroupie, ses pupilles dilatées, ses doigts crispés près de ses armes, tout le faisait ressembler à un fauve prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Il se mit à grincer des dents et son regard intense se fixa avec une froide colère sur le symbole récalcitrant. Natalya l'observa avec inquiétude.

«Du calme Damian, souffla-t-elle. Ca ne sert à rien.»

Il ne répondit pas, car à ce moment, quelque chose scintilla dans ses yeux et tout à coup, la pièce fut inondée de lumière. Tous laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur : leurs yeux, habitués à la pénombre, prirent très mal le brusque changement. Natalya plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage dans l'espoir d'atténuer le choc. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle. Cependant, celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, car son dos ne rencontra que du vide et elle perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant par terre. Elle sentit des courants d'air venus de tous les sens lui chatouiller la peau. _D'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_ s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement. Elle entendit les jurons de Derek quelque part à sa droite, ce qui était bon signe, mais rien d'autre.

«Siliane ? retentit l'appel inquiet de Vatanen. Dis-moi que c'est censé faire ça ?»

Pas de réponse.

«Siliane ?»

Toujours rien.

«Tout le monde est là ? demanda à nouveau le druide avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.»

Natalya et Derek répondirent présent. Telf aboya aussi.

«Essayez de trouver les autres, recommanda Derek. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, ajouta-t-il sombrement.»

La rogue rampa vers sa gauche où avait été l'assassin. Elle se heurta à sa botte de cuir, qu'elle remonta jusqu'à sa jambe, par-dessus son abdomen et enfin jusqu'à son visage. Un passage des doigts devant son nez lui indiqua qu'il respirait encore. Son corps était complètement raide et un filet de sueur dégoulinait de son front. _Enfin, j'espère que c'est de la sueur_, pensa-t-elle.

«Damian est ici ! annonça-t-elle. Il est en vie, mais dans un état bizarre.

-Pareil pour Siliane, déclara Vatanen. Elle est appuyée contre le mur et elle ne bouge pas d'un iota.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe votre avis ? questionna l'archère.

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? rétorqua le barbare. Je n'étais pas Patriarche, tu sais !

-La rune est active, commença Vatanen, mais de là à savoir ce qu...»

Sa voix s'éteignit brusquement. Telf se mit à gronder.

«Vatanen ! s'écria Derek»

Ses pas lourds s'approchèrent de la position de son ami. Le bruit d'une violente collision retentit dans la petite pièce ainsi qu'un sinistre craquement et le fracas d'un chute.

«Par les poils dans le _d_ez de Korlic le protecteur, qu'est-_z_e que _z_ette andouille de _b_ur fiche i_z_i ?

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Natalya.

-_B_on _d_ez _d_e _z_eraplus ja_b_ais le _b_ê_b_e. A _b_art _z_a, tout _d_'est que pâquerettes dans les champs et petits zoziaux dans le _z_iel bleu.

-Ohé ! Derek ! appela-t-on dans le lointain.

-Par ici ! appela Natalya. Vatanen ?

-Oui, c'est moi, confirma l'autre, hors d'haleine. C'est quoi cette histoire de murs qui se déplacent ? C'est à devenir fou !

-Pas la peine de _b_e le dire deux fois, grommela le barbare.

-Tu t'es cassé le nez Derek ? Quoi, sitôt j'ai le dos tourné, tu t'arranges pour te faire mal ? L'automutilation, c'est très malsain tu sais.

-Je te re_z_ors _z_a la prochaine fois que tu voudras prendre du Vitavi_d_, gros _b_alin.

-Touché, admit le druide. »

Un hurlement déchira le silence relativement confortable qui suivit l'échange des deux amis. Il venait de Damian, dont le corps lâcha tout à coup et s'écrasa pitoyablement par terre. La lumière faiblit jusqu'à ne se limiter qu'à un puissant halo autour de la magicienne. Ils ouvrirent les yeux.

La salle avait entièrement changé, et les alentours aussi. Certes, c'étaient toujours les misérables souterrains sombres, visqueux et poussiéreux, mais disposés tout autrement. Ils se tenaient au beau milieu d'une grande pièce avec au fond une bibliothèque et trois portes ouvertes sur les côtés qui menaient dans de longs couloirs rectilignes. Des chandeliers s'allumèrent çà et là. Natalya se précipita vers l'assassin étendu par terre. Il revenait lentement à lui : sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il porta la main sur son front. Il ouvrit lentement un oeil, puis les deux. La confusion se lisait sur son visage, remplacée très rapidement par la méfiance que Natalya lui connaissait. Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur elle, le temps de l'éliminer de sa liste de dangers immédiats, avant d'examiner les lieux. Refusant la main tendue de l'archère, il se hissa péniblement dans une position accroupie, une main équipée de griffes, l'autre massant l'arrière de sa tête. Il fixa la boule de lumière qui dissimulait Siliane.

«Plus jamais, souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, dit-il d'un ton amer.

-Qu'est-ce s'est passé, tu sais ?

-Plus ou moins, haussa-t-il les épaules. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Alors ? le pressa-t-elle.»

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la lumière se dissipa, révélant la magicienne. Ses yeux noisette fixaient Damian avec une telle intensité qu'elle aurait pu lui faire un trou dans le crâne. Il se ravisa instantanément et soutint son regard avec hostilité. Enfin, elle prit la parole d'une voix hachée.

«Depuis combien de temps ?

-Toujours.

-Parents ?

-Inconnu.

-Mentor ?

-Deux ans.

-Puissance ?»

Il hésita un moment. Siliane haussa un sourcil.

«Douze.

-Impressionnant ! s'émerveilla-t-elle à mi-voix. Tout bonnement incroyable !

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il traduire en une langue compréhensible, s'il vous paît ? interrompit Derek, le nez dans des bandages.»

L'ensorceleuse et l'assassin échangèrent un regard, la première demandant silencieusement la permission du second. Celui-ci sembla considérer l'idée un instant, mais voyant l'expression déterminée du barbare, la curiosité de la rogue et l'acceptation du druide, il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête, l'air résigné. Siliane se tourna alors vers les trois compagnons.

«Pour faire simple, commença-t-elle, Damian a un atout important. Outre ses aptitudes que nous avons tous constatées, il possède un don très rare que l'on appelle «psionique», ou plus communément pouvoirs mentaux. Ils peuvent avoir diverses formes, la plus renommée étant la télépathie, la capacité de communiquer par la pensée.

-Une petite seconde, intervint le barbare. Tu veux me dire que le gamin peut lire dans mes pensées et me causer dans ma tête ?

-Grossièrement considéré, oui, opina-t-elle.

-S'il faut que je me méfie de ce qui vient de ma tête aussi, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge dis donc, grinça-t-il.

-Pourquoi irais-je fouiller dans ta tête ? souligna Damian. Il est moins fatigant d'attendre que tu le dises à haute voix.

-Il marque un point, observa Vatanen, amusé.

-D'accord, mais quel rapport avec ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Derek après avoir fusillé le druide du regard.»

Siliane cependant avait perdu le fil une fois encore et n'avait aucune idée du sujet de la conversation. Derek avait l'air sur le point d'aller se taper la tête sur le mur le plus proche, avant de se rappeler que son nez avait déjà fait une rencontre désagréable ce jour-là et que pour lui, c'était non merci. Il se contenta de marmonner quelques imprécations au sujet de «crânes à courant d'air» et de «bougre d'âne de magotte». Sous les regards insistants, ce fut Damian qui prit le relais avec appréhension.

«Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, avoua-t-il. Je me concentrais sur la rune en pensant que peut-être j'arriverais à accélérer le processus par ma simple volonté. Je ne m'attendais pas à réussir. Après ça...c'est difficile à décrire. Et profondément inutile. Tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir, c'est que j'ai activé la rune, Siliane l'a contrôlée, a réarrangé ces satanées catacombes, j'ai été éjecté, ça a fait très mal, rideau, merci d'avoir participé. Bon, on y va ?

-Quelle impatience ! A mon avis, quelqu'un a une envie pressante par ici, commenta le barbare.

-A _mon_ avis, quelqu'un fait trop de mauvais esprit pour son bien, rétorqua l'assassin avec acidité.»

Derek et Vatanen rirent doucement. Siliane les regarda, perplexe.

«Puis-je vous demander ce qui nous retient ici ? La voie est libre et mène directement à l'entrée des catacombes.

-Vous avez reconstruit le souterrain, alors ? reprit Natalya. C'est...impressionnant.

-Pf, un jeu de construction géant pour les magiciens, rien de plus, observa Vatanen avec un clin d'oeil. Je vois déjà la scène : des vieillards en robes couvertes de symboles, le visage sévère, qui passent toute leur vie à se prendre au sérieux, et qui jouent encore à construire des «villes» comme le premier mioche venu.»

Natalya pouffa de rire à l'image que lui décrivait le lycanthrope. Assez ridicule, en effet.

«Allez on se bouge ! les interpella Derek»

Ils se remirent en marche.

Ils émergèrent effectivement dans un cimetière à l'arrière de la Cathédrale. Aucun danger en vue.

«Plan d'action ? chuchota Natalya.

-Damian se glisse dans le village et détruit la baliste. On prend le plus court chemin jusqu'à la place, en force s'il le faut, mais on ne s'attarde pas pour tuer tout le monde. Incapaciter les adversaires est plus efficace. Si on trouve Cain, Vatanen, Siliane et moi formons un cercle défensif pendant que tu le libères, que tu ouvres un portail et que tu l'envoies au Camp. Damian revient, et on se tire tous d'ici. On dissipe le portail et le tour est joué.

-Compris.»

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à Griswold. Enfin, à ce moment-là, Natalya ignorait encore son nom et tout à fait franchement, cela lui importait peu. Le revenant était _indestructible_. Ou presque. La plupart des coups rebondissaient sur sa chair sans provoquer de dégâts. Les rares attaques qui portaient ne gênaient pas beaucoup sa forte constitution. Ses offensives, par contre, laissaient des marques. Non pas qu'elles soient très habiles ou rapides, au contraire, mais il possédait une force titanesque qui fit plier Derek lorsque ce dernier reçut un coup de poing à l'estomac. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Et puis, il y avait la malédiction.

Le toucher du cadavre aiguisait la sensibilité nerveuse, si bien que la moindre égratignure faisait un mal de chien. Pire : il aggravait les hémorragies et empêchait le sang de coaguler.

Encore, s'il avait été seul, il y aurait longtemps qu'ils l'auraient distancé : il était vraiment très lent. L'ennui, c'était la bande d'Hommes-chèvres qui leur barrait la route.

Ils étaient encore tous debout, il fallait l'admettre. Siliane semait la destruction dans les rangs ennemis avec ses novas thermiques et ses boules de glace, mais l'endurance des démons ne leur permettait pas de tomber aussi vite qu'elle l'espérait. Natalya alignait les flèches l'une après l'autre, concentrant le tir sur une cible à la fois qui finissait par succomber. Derek et Vatanen, dos à dos, combattaient à quatre contre un. Le barbare faisait face à Griswold et saignait abondamment du ventre. Vatanen, transformé en grizzly, se battait sur la défensive. Telf protégeait les deux femmes à l'arrière.

Natalya jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur sa gauche. Au loin, on voyait le bâtiment où se déroulait la bataille pour la baliste. Damian dansait entre ses ennemis, hommes-chèvres et squelettes, enchaînant des manoeuvres insolites qui avaient raison de la force brute des démons. Un coup de pied circulaire, un salto arrière en frappant à la tête avec sa lame, quelques grenades lancées dans la bande, puis soudain une charge terminée par une explosion de flammes. De ses ennemis, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres. Tout à coup, comme s'il se sentait observé, il darda son regard directement sur la rogue. Elle frissonna. Puis il vit leur problème. Natalya pouvait sentir jusqu'ici sa frustration. Une douleur aiguë la ramena à leur combat._ Une flèche ? Oh, non, ne me dites pas que..._

Et si. Ils étaient encerclés. Elle fit volte-face pour voir un détachement d'archers prendre position. Siliane les avait remarqués aussi et faisait de son mieux pour les immobiliser avec ses sortilèges de froid. Elle but une potion de Mana et intensifia son bombardement. Natalya la rejoignit avec des flèches gelées. Telf se jeta sur eux avec un grondement terrifiant.

Soudain, un sifflement déchira l'air et tous se jetèrent à terre par réflexe. On entendit un bruit de viande embrochée et d'os broyés. L'archère eut un haut-le-corps. _Pitié, que ce ne soit personne de notre groupe !_ Un rugissement de victoire retentit derrière elle.

«Ha ! ça c'est envoyé ! hurla Derek. Sacré bon sang, ce petit a du cran ! Allez, on décampe !»

Natalya se retourna. Là, dans le mur, était fiché un carreau de baliste, orné d'une brochette de trois hommes-chèvres mutants et au bout, de Griswold. Le mort-vivant gigotait, mais il était définitivement bloqué. L'archère lança un regard vers l'assassin, juste à temps pour voir l'arme de siège voler en éclats et le coupable échapper à une horde de démons en sautant au bas du bâtiment. Il disparut de sa vue. L'assaut acharné du barbare et du lycanthrope, aidé d'une poussée télékinétique de la magicienne, leur permit d'ouvrir la brèche nécessaire pour se dégager de ce guet-apens.

Vatanen força une potion de soins dans la bouche de son ami, dont le visage blême témoignait d'une perte importante de sang. Il reprit un peu de couleur, mais sa blessure ne se referma pas pour autant. Il leur faudrait faire vite.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la grand-place. Une fontaine circulaire trônait au milieu, surplombée par une grosse cage en métal. A l'intérieur était assis un vieil homme en manteau gris. Les apercevant, il leva faiblement la tête.

«Aidez-moi ! supplia-t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

-Tenez bon ! cria Derek. On arrive !»

Si proches du but, il n'était pas question de succomber. Ils s'élancèrent avec rage dans les troupes ennemies, décimant les plus vulnérables d'un simple geste. Natalya se faufila entre les belligérants, grimpa sur la fontaine et examina la cage. Là, sur le haut, une serrure. Elle escalada les barreaux et s'assit dessus. Elle retira de sa ceinture une trousse où elle gardait sa collection d'outils. Elle se mit au travail alors que la bataille faisait rage autour d'elle. Ses mains moites et légèrement tremblantes ne facilitaient pas la tâche. Malgré tout, un déclic finit par se faire entendre et elle ouvrit la cage.

«Deckard Cain ? demanda-t-elle au prisonnier.»

Il hocha la tête.

«Cramponnez-vous, ça va secouer.»

Elle sectionna la corde qui retenait la prison et sauta de sa position précaire. Elle atterrit en roulé-boulé et bondit sur ses pieds, sabre au poing, juste à temps pour parer une attaque dans sa direction. Un squelette ricanant lui faisait face. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps avec lui. Avec un moulinet que lui avait enseigné Aïsha, elle le désarma facilement et, dans le même mouvement, lui coupa la tête. Un coup de pied au torse acheva de le mettre hors de combat. Elle saisit le livre de portails d'Akara et l'ouvrit à une nouvelle page. Cain s'était extirpé de sa cage et s'appuyait contre la fontaine : il tenait à peine debout. La rogue paniqua légèrement lorsque trois démons se jetèrent sur elle, bave aux lèvres. Elle brandit son arme mais son autre main étant occupée par le lourd volume, elle doutait de pouvoir se défendre efficacement. Soudain, un éclair métallique et les trois bêtes succombèrent. Natalya surprit un demi-sourire sur le visage de Damian qui venait de se joindre au combat. Elle inclina légèrement la tête avec reconnaissance, puis se consacra à l'ouverture de leur porte de sortie. La situation devenait critique alors que les démons affluaient et les blessures se multipliaient de leur côté. Siliane en était à sa cinquième potion de Mana et vacillait sur ses pieds. Des entailles profondes zébraient la peau du grizzly. Telf s'était volatilisé. Seul Derek ne laissait rien paraître malgré la flaque de sang à ses pieds. Et Natalya avait toujours une flèche dans la cuisse qui commençait à la brûler. Finalement, le cercle bleu apparut et la rogue poussa le vieil homme à travers, avant de hurler aux autres de se retirer. Voyant qu'ils avaient entendu, elle traversa le portail.

«Derek ?

-Oui ?

-C'est ma main que tu écrases.

-Oh, pardon, je croyais que c'était ton visage.

-En parlant de ça, évite de trop bouger ton genou, mon nez est à deux centimètres.

-C'est vous qui puez comme ça ?

-Charmant, Damian, vraiment.

-Et j'espère vivement que ce contre quoi je suis appuyé n'est pas...

-C'est mon ventre.

-Me voilà rassuré.

-Ah ! C'est du sang ?!

-Est-ce que c'est rouge et visqueux ?

-Sais pas, ça coule dans mon dos et ce n'est pas franchement agréable.

-Hé Vatanen ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux pas bouger.

-Moi non plus qu'est-ce que tu crois avec un gros barbare par-dessus !

-Je suis sérieux, je peux pas bouger !

-Calmos vieux, Rinalda est en route.

-Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de...

-Dites vous deux, ça ne vous dirait pas d'essayer de nous démêler au lieu jacasser ?

-Riche idée. Alors si je bouge mon pied, comme ça...

-Aïe ! Mon oeil, sombre imbécile !

-Désolé.

-A qui est ce bras ?

-A moi.

-Déplace-le tu veux ?

-D'ac.

-Merci, c'est mieux.

-Ho, Derek ? Toujours parmi nous ? Derek ?

-Il a perdu connaissance.

-Je vois ça, andouille !

-Très bien. Je devrais pouvoir...»

Lorsque Natalya arriva avec Rinalda, Amplisa, Melina et Basanti, Damian avait réussi à se dégager de la mêlée. Ils avaient titubé hors du portail en même temps et étaient tombés les unse sur les autres dans un magnifique carambolage. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous si éreintés que leur vision se troublait n'avait pas aidé les choses. Les rogues placèrent le barbare sur une civière et l'emportèrent à l'infirmerie, suivies d'un Vatanen très mal en point qui s'appuyait sur un Damian de mauvaise humeur. Siliane s'était excusée, le teint verdâtre, et avait vomi jusqu'à ses tripes quelques pas plus loin. Elle les rejoignit dans la tente un peu plus tard. Akara s'affairait auprès de Deckard Cain. L'homme était assez longiligne dans toute sa stature et ses vêtements renforçaient cette impression. Il souffrait d'une calvitie très prononcée, il ne lui restait qu'un anneau de cheveux argent autour du crâne. Ses traits sévères lui donnaient un air de professeur, son nez aquilin s'accordait parfaitement avec ses pommettes hautes et ses joues creuses. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme affamé, pas comme Aïsha en tous cas. Ses doigts délicats témoignaient d'une vie d'érudit et ses yeux gris-vert restaient sereins. Il s'endormit. La Grande prêtresse après s'être assurée qu'il irait bien, se tourna vers les combattants. C'était une toute autre histoire.

Une fois de plus, ils étaient couverts de sang et de poussière. Derek et Vatanen avaient pris le gros des dégâts. _Pas étonnant, _songea Natalya, _ils étaient en première ligne_. Le barbare avait le ventre lacéré, un coup de lance dans l'épaule, des coupures un peu partout, un poignet démis et un oeil au beurre noir. Selon Rinalda, sa clavicule était cassée. Vatanen, de son côté, avait les bras ensanglantés sur toute leur longueur, des suites de ses manoeuvres défensives. Un poignard dépassait de son côté et son torse portait les marques d'armes contondantes en tous genres. Il avait une entorse au pied droit. Inutile de dire que leurs armures respectives étaient dans un état encore pire. Damian, lui, n'avait souffert que de quelques égratignures. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il prétendait. Quand Akara l'obligea à se soumettre à un examen minutieux, celui-ci révéla une incision profonde dans l'avant-bras et une côte enfoncée. Siliane était extrêmement fatiguée et portait quelques ecchymoses. Natalya avait récolté une flèche dans la jambe et une légère commotion. Tous avaient les muscles surmenés.

En un mot, ils ne ressortiraient pas avant longtemps.

**Je reviiiiis !**

**Retour de vacances, et chapitre suivant ! DarkAvenger84, un grand merci pour ton soutien.**

**Diablo ne m'appartient toujours pas, sans boutade vaseuse cette fois.**


	12. La Tour oubliée

**Dur, la rentrée; enfin l'important c'est que l'histoire continue !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui veulent bien me croire quand je dis ne pas posséder Diablo.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

La Tour oubliée

«Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par une assurance antivol ! vociféra Derek. Combien de fois est-ce que je dois vous le répéter !

-Mais nous avons des formules très intéressantes qui correspondraient exactement à votre style de vie ! protesta le marchand. Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

-Vatanen, passe-moi cette hache là-bas.

-La grande ou la petite ?

-Vous devez comprendre que c'est dans votre plus grand intérêt...

-Plutôt la grande, vue la situation.

-Et nos services client sont exemplaires, une occasion à ne pas rater.

-Tiens, attrape !

-Merci bien. Maintenant, on va discuter de ce «contrat» !

-Je... oh, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un rendez-vous important et je suis en retard, je devrais peut-être...

-C'est ça, adieu !»

Le marchand s'éclipsa avec l'air d'un homme qui avait le Seigneur de la Terreur au trousses. C'était compréhensible puisque le barbare se préparait visiblement à présenter sa tête à ses intestins au moyen d'un arme passablement dangereuse. Et sans anesthésie.

Ils étaient étendus à l'infirmerie pour le troisième jour consécutif et l'espace clos commençait à leur taper collectivement sur les nerfs. Siliane et Aïsha leur rendaient fréquemment visite, l'amazone restait parfois toute la journée avec eux tandis que la magicienne se consacrait à la préparation de potions en-dehors du camp et à l'étude des sortilèges du tome offert par Akara. Les amies de Natalya passaient à la fin de leur journée et échangeaient avec elle les derniers potins. Ophélie étonnamment se montrait aussi de temps à autre, à la grande frustration de la rogue. Heureusement elle se tenait relativement à carreau depuis que Derek, dans un élan de protectionnisme envers Natalya et sur les bon conseils de son ami druide, s'était levé malgré ses blessures et l'avait littéralement jetée dehors. Telf avait refait son apparition et séjournait sur le lit de Vatanen quand il ne furetait pas dans le Camp.

Natalya ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir cependant. C'était l'occasion de discuter tranquillement avec ses compagnons de voyage et de rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec ses amies. Elle eut également tout le loisir d'observer Damian. Le jeune homme était une boule de nerfs prête à exploser au visage du premier venu. Il détestait son impuissance à ce moment et ne se détendait pas une seconde, pas même la nuit. La rogue suspectait qu'il ne dormait que d'un oeil, la main gauche perpétuellement équipée de ses griffes amovibles et la droite à portée de sa lame. Il n'avait permis à Rinalda de retirer son armure au niveau du torse que parce qu'Akara le lui avait ordonné expressément. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à lancer des regards furieux et pleins de reproche à l'apprentie guérisseuse, qui l'évitait maintenant comme la peste. Un jour, il l'avait même conduite au bord des larmes. Il en paya le prix lorsque Derek le sermonna avec fureur et qu'Aïsha lui colla son poing dans la figure.

Damian s'était tu depuis et ne communiquait plus que par onomatopées et, rarement, par monosyllabes. Et Natalya qui pensait qu'il commençait à s'ouvrir un peu à eux, le voilà plus refermé qu'une huître. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à observer ce qui se passait et à triturer des pièces d'équipement. Il avait fini d'aiguiser ses armes, de nettoyer son armure, et en était à recoudre sa cape.

Ce jour-là, il avait presque l'air de bonne humeur, d'autant plus que la confrontation du barbare et du marchand lui avait tiré un de ses demi-sourires amusés. Natalya décida de plonger dans la brèche.

«Damian ? appela-t-elle.

-Hm ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Trop tard, marmonna-t-il.

-A part celle-ci évidemment.»

Il sembla considérer sa réponse un moment, puis haussa les épaules avant d'émettre un «hm» qu'elle supposa affirmatif.

«Où as-tu appris à combattre ?

-Auprès d'autres assassins bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton définitif.

-C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-elle. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé parmi eux ?»

Sa tête se redressa brusquement et dans son regard se lisait l'hostilité.

«Pourquoi cette question ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

-C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu un tel style de combat, répondit l'archère. Et franchement, tu te défends bien sur le terrain.

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, la prévint l'assassin.

-Allez, quel mal y a-t-il à me dire ça ? le pressa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais, je ne sais pas, de me montrer où planter un dague la prochaine fois que je voudrai ta peau !

-Je n'aurai pas la paix tant que je ne t'aurai pas répondu, n'est-ce pas ? maugréa-t-il.

- Et non ! confirma-t-elle fièrement.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. A une condition : tu ne me fais plus chanter de la sorte pour me soutirer d'autres informations.

-Mais je veux juste faire connaissance ! protesta-t-elle. C'est le seul moyen qu'il me reste !

-Je ne céderai qu'à cette condition.

-Tu agis comme si tu avais le choix dans cette affaire.

-Il se trouve que c'est le cas. J'ai des projectiles à portée de main, je peux facilement obtenir le silence.

-Tu ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant.

-C'est un défi ?

-Juste la dure réalité.

-Il n'y a pas de réalité. Seulement ce qu'on choisit de croire.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! supplia-t-elle. S'il te plaîîîîîîît !

-N'essaie même pas, ça ne marchera pas, trancha-t-il

-Et si je l'aide ? s'immisça Vatanen, clairement amusé par l'échange.

-Mais c'est une conspiration ! s'énerva l'assassin.

-Inutile de résister, commenta paresseusement Derek. Quand Vatanen s'en mêle, c'est foutu d'avance.

-Rhââ, d'accord ! capitula-t-il. Vous avez bien de la chance que mes ordres me retiennent ici, sans quoi...

-J'étais sûr que tu étais raisonnable ! s'exclama le druide.

-Vas-y, déballe tout ! l'encouragea Natalya.»

Damian secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et commença son récit.

«J'ai été enrôlé dans une guilde d'assassins, à l'ouest, par-delà les steppes et les montagnes. J'avais presque cinq ans. On m'a emmené à l'Académie. Là-bas, pas question de flâner, il n'y a pas de place pour les insouciants. Seuls les meilleurs survivent. Et il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'intensité de l'entraînement. On ne peut se fier à personne. _Personne_. Pas même sa propre ombre. Elle peut dissimuler une lame prête à frapper ou un piège mortel.»

Son regard devint distant alors qu'il se remémorait l'endroit.

«Mais quel intérêt de tuer ses propres élèves ? demanda Natalya, horrifiée.

-Ce n'est pas...»

Il s'interrompit. Il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de continuer :

«Le vrai danger ne vient pas de ce camp-là. L'entraînement martial, physique et mental, rien de tout cela n'est mortellement dangereux. Exigeant, douloureux, élitiste, mais pas insurmontable. La plupart du temps. Non, le problème, ce sont ceux d'_en face_. La guilde rivale. Ils ont des yeux partout, des traîtres embusqués dans nos rangs. Enfin, ça marche aussi dans le sens inverse. Les maîtres ne bougent pas le petit doigt pour nous aider. D'après eux, ça forge le caractère. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. La suspicion est telle que des gens de la même guilde s'entre-tuent à cause du moindre soupçon. Les plus faibles en tous cas, ricana-t-il. Imbéciles.

-Mais c'est monstrueux ! s'exclama Natalya.

-Garde ta pitié, je n'en veux pas ! cracha l'assassin. Tu voulais savoir, c'est fait. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais c'est ce qui a fait de moi qui je suis.

-C'est ça qui est triste, justement, murmura-t-elle.

-Hmpf.»

Le silence revint. Natalya échangea un regard compatissant avec Vatanen. Si c'était comme _cela_ qu'il avait grandi, pas étonnant qu'il ait un gros problème de comportement. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne devrait pas apprendre à bien se tenir.

«Et toi Nat' ? reprit Vatanen. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée au Monastère ?

-Ce n'est pas une histoire très intéressante, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mes parents m'ont envoyée là-bas à un jeune âge pour apprendre à lire et à écrire. Puis la nouvelle est arrivée que notre domaine a été ravagé par des pillards, et qu'ils ont été tués. Je suis restée et j'ai prononcé mes voeux : c'était devenu chez moi. Mon caractère m'a poussée à devenir une Soeur guerrière plutôt qu'une autre.

-Je suis désolé, pour tes parents, compatit le druide. Ils étaient de la noblesse ?

-Non, c'étaient de riches marchands, mais ils se comportaient tout comme. J'avais souvent l'impression d'être une gêne plutôt que leur fille. Ils me reléguaient toujours à des domestiques serviles pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de moi. Ils ont bondi sur l'occasion pour m'envoyer hors de leur chemin.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Vatanen attristé.

-Hé, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été malheureuse, tu sais ! lança-t-elle avec une joie forcée. Au Monastère, j'ai trouvé une famille digne de ce nom ! Et avant cela, j'étais peut-être seule, mais on me donnait tout ce qui me faisait envie et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Alors vraiment, je ne suis pas à plaindre !»

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du lycanthrope.

«En plus, regarde les gens formidables avec qui tu voyages ! ajouta-t-il. Que demander de plus ?

-Une ego un peu plus petit pour toi peut-être ? suggéra-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

-Impossible, tu sais bien que je suis un modèle de modestie par excellence !

-Derek, tu veux bien le taper pour moi ?

-Vos désirs sont mes ordres, Dame Natalya ! déclara le barbare. Dès que j'attraperai cette perche...

-Ah non ! Pas de bagarres dans mon infirmerie ! rugit Rinalda depuis le fond de la tente. Sûrement pas dans l'état où vous êtes !

-Juste un peu ? supplia Derek. Ca lui fera du bien, vous verrez !

-Oublie ça !

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.»

Vatanen lui tira la langue. Derek lui lança un regard noir. Ils boudèrent dans un silence lourd. Puis ils n'y tirent plus et cédèrent au fou rire qu'ils essayaient en vain de retenir. Ils finirent par s'étouffer à moitié, le barbare s'étant mis à tousser du sang et le druide ayant avalé une mouche. Rinalda les força à boire un somnifère et le silence revint. Natalya les regarda un moment avec tendresse, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Aliza dans le lit adjacent. Elle avait beaucoup maigri. Son torse continuait à se soulever régulièrement avec chaque inspiration, mais aucun autre mouvement ne l'animait. Akara continuait à s'occuper d'elle patiemment, sans progrès. Natalya commençait à désespérer de jamais pouvoir lui parler à nouveau, de jamais revoir la flamme espiègle qui dansait dans ses iris azurées. Elle s'immergea dans la contemplation de son amie si totalement qu'elle perdit la notion du temps.

La désagréable sensation d'être observée, doublée d'un malaise inexplicable la tira de ses pensées. Elle devina immédiatement sa source : il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damian ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton coupant.

-Je suis...curieux, dit-il prudemment.

-Pose ta question, l'invita-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Elle était ton amie, correct ?

-Elle _est_ mon amie, le corrigea-t-elle.

-Très bien, elle «est» ton amie, concéda-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas lui accorder la faveur d'une mort rapide ?»

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Avant de se rendre compte exactement de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait déjà traversé la moitié de l'infirmerie dans une rage aveugle. Elle empoigna furieusement l'assassin par le col de sa chemise et le redressa brusquement, arrachant à Damian une grimace de douleur. Non pas que cela importe beaucoup à l'archère pour l'instant.

«Comment oses-tu suggérer une chose pareille ! hurla-t-elle, absolument outrée. Que je laisse tomber ma meilleure amie, ma soeur ?! Que je la poignarde au lieu d'essayer de la sauver ?!»

Le regard glacial de l'autre ne fit qu'exacerber son courroux. Cependant, ce qu'il dit ensuite la prit complètement de court.

«Elle est morte, Natalya, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver.

-Je...je refuse d'y croire ! s'écria-t-elle. Regarde-la ! Mais regarde donc ! Elle respire, tu vois ? Son coeur bat ! Elle doit manger, elle doit boire ! Ce...ce n'est pas un cadavre !

-Ce n'est qu'un coquille vide. Son esprit est parti. Crois-moi, je reconnais la mort.

-Mensonges ! Je...pourquoi tu dis cela ? Pourquoi tu veux me faire du mal ? Tu...tu ne vaux pas mieux que les démons qu'on combat !»

Sa prise se resserra sur le col du blessé, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Ses yeux impassibles continuaient de fixer ceux de la rogue prise d'une crise d'hystérie. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait pincé les lèvres, qu'il serrait les dents avec un force qui aurait pu broyer des pierres. Il encaissa sans sourciller le flot d'insultes qu'elle lui décocha, aussi vicieuses soient elles. Finalement, sa voix se brisa et elle lui souffla une dernière pique à l'oreille : «Bâtard au coeur de pierre.». Sur ce, elle s'évanouit. Sa dernière vision fut celle de la grimace résignée de l'assassin.

«...n'imaginez même pas ! Alors, j'ai dû me débrouiller avec ce qu'il y avait, vous comprenez ? C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à parcourir la jungle seule, armée seulement d'un couteau à beurre et...

-Regardez ! Elle revient à elle !

-Holà ! Nata ! Debout !»

Natalya ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Sa jambe la brûlait atrocement. Elle vit trois paires d'yeux concernés penchées sur elle. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître Amplisa, Melina et Aïsha. Toutes trois souriaient avec le même soulagement.

«Elle va bien ? résonna la voix de Derek de derrière elles.

-On dirait bien qu'oui ! répondit l'amazone.

-Eugh, vous pourriez parler moins fort, s'il vous plaît ? grogna la rogue. Ah, ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est à toi de nous le dire, fit remarquer Aïsha avec un sourire ironique. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Rinalda t'a trouvée affalée sur Damian au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il est encore plus coincé que d'habitude.

-Oh...hésita-t-elle. Je crois que je me suis un peu énervée.

-Un peu, c'est un gros euphémisme, intervint Rinalda en arrivant. On entendait tes cris jusqu'à l'autre bout du camp à en croire Kashya.

-On ne comprenait rien, ajouta Amplisa, inquiète. Mais à t'entendre, tu avais vraiment l'air folle de rage. C'est lui qui t'a provoquée comme ça ?»

Natalya resta silencieuse un moment.

«Laissez tomber, souffla-t-elle. Je pense qu'il a compris le message.

-Mais s'il t'a fait du mal...menaça Melina.

-L'affaire est classée en ce qui me concerne, trancha-t-elle. Vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Son sourire timide finit de les convaincre de lâcher prise. Elles se détendirent et se rassirent. Elle jeta un oeil du côté de Damian. Il bricolait une de ses grenades, un genre de paquet cubique dont l'intérieur scintillait d'un éclat rougeoyant. Il ignorait ostensiblement tout ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, Kashya fit irruption dans la tente et exigea qu'Amplisa et Melina retournent immédiatement à leurs postes. Au regard interrogateur de Natalya répondit l'air coupable des deux archères, qui saisirent promptement leurs armes et suivirent leur Capitaine.

«Elles se sont défilées quand elles t'ont entendue hurler, expliqua Aïsha en haussant les épaules. Pas mal, les insultes d'ailleurs, glissa-t-elle avec malice. Très originales.

-Tu es sûre que c'est un compliment ? rétorqua Natalya, le même éclat dans les yeux.

-Dans cette situation, il n'y a aucun doute, déclara l'autre solennellement.»

Elles gloussèrent comme deux stupides adolescentes. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas se prendre au sérieux deux minutes. Les regards inquiets qu'échangèrent Derek et Vatanen derrière le dos d'Aïsha la firent éclater franchement de rire. Puis, haussant les épaules, les deux hommes reprirent leur concours de lancer de godasse. A défaut de cible, ils visaient le tonneau à eau de pluie. Cela leur valut quelques instants plus tard de vifs reproches de la part de Kyoko qui passait par là par hasard. Le lieutenant avait une nature discrète et efficace, aussi elle ne haussa pas même la voix en leur annonçant sans autre forme de procès que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas sur-le-champ, ce ne serait pas à cause d'un somnifère qu'ils perdraient connaissance. Connaissant son excellence dans le combat à mains nues, tous deux prirent immédiatement note et obéirent sans un mot. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune querelle avec elle et ils préféraient qu'il en reste ainsi. Ils allaient devoir trouver une autre façon de s'occuper.

«Ah, au fait, se rappela Derek. Cain est revenu à lui pendant que tu rêvais et il nous a tout raconté. Et laisse-moi te dire que ça se présente assez mal. Apparemment, Diablo est de retour.»

Natalya faillit s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'elle était en train de boire. Elle recracha tout au visage de l'amazone.

«Pouah ! s'exclama celle-ci. Merci bien, moi qui venais de prendre un bain !

-Désolée, marmonna l'archère.

-Donc, comme je disais, reprit le barbare, c'est bien le gros méchant démon de nos cauchemars qui a décidé de passer ses vacances chez nous. Ne me demande pas comment, le vieux ne nous l'a pas expliqué. Pas en détail en tous cas. Quelque chose à propos de possession du héros qui l'a vaincu. Il pense qu'il cherche à réveiller ses frères.

-Frères ? questionna la rogue.

-Moi non plus, je n'y ai pas cru au début, admit-il. Ce ne sont pas des «frères» dans notre sens du terme, mais plutôt dans le sens qu'ils ont une puissance semblable et ils ont été créés dans la même période et de la même façon. Siliane pourrait sans doute mieux te l'expliquer que moi. En tous cas, il s'agit de Mephisto, le Seigneur de la Haine et de Baal, le Seigneur de la Destruction. Apparemment, quelqu'un a jugé utile de les emprisonner dans notre monde.»

Natalya avait le tournis. Si c'était vrai, alors ils étaient dans la mouise jusque...loin, très très loin.

«Y a-t-il au moins une bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Il y en a plusieurs, je dirais, répondit Derek. La première, notre mission a été une réussite. La seconde, Damian a récupéré pas mal d'or à Tristram et est disposé à partager. La troisième, Akara a retrouvé quelques anneaux magiques qu'elle nous a offerts. La dernière, Cain connaît pratiquement toutes les propriétés magiques qu'un objet peut avoir. Il pourra reconnaître ce qu'on piquera en chemin. En plus, c'est quasiment une encyclopédie sur pieds, encore plus que Siliane, alors il aura sans doute réponse à toutes les questions qu'on pourrait se poser. Tout ça gratis !»

L'énorme sourire sur le visage du géant ne laissa d'autre choix à Natalya que de sourire à son tour. Ces deux-là, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, il aurait fallu les inventer ! C'est à ce moment que la Grande Prêtresse entra et envoya Rinalda se coucher. La pauvre apprentie tenait à peine debout. Akara entreprit de lancer des sortilèges de guérison et d'appliquer des remèdes sur leurs plaies. Finalement, elle déclara que si tout se passait bien, ils seraient remis le lendemain. Cela déclencha une avalanche d'applaudissements de la part de Derek et de Vatanen à laquelle s'ajoutèrent les aboiements de Telf et les exclamations de joie d'Aïsha et de Natalya. Damian se contenta d'un air soulagé. Akara leur sourit avec indulgence avant de s'éloigner silencieusement. Ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit.

«Derekderekderekderekderekderekderek...»

Vatanen récolta une gifle retentissante pour ses appels incessants. Cela ne découragea pas le lycanthrope d'humeur facétieuse. Renonçant à plus de subtilité, il bondit tout bonnement sur son ami pour le tirer du lit. Inutile de préciser que le barbare n'accueillit pas l'initiative avec enthousiasme. L'instant d'après, un druide hilare sortait en trombe de l'infirmerie comme si sa vie en dépendait, poursuivi par un géant en pagne et de mauvaise humeur brandissant une chaise. Des éclats de rires se déclenchaient sur leur passage et s'évanouissaient dans l'air matinal. Natalya secoua la tête. Un de ces jours, à force de le provoquer, Vatanen finirait par se faire amocher par Derek. Mais en attendant, c'était drôle à regarder. Elle finit d'ajuster sa nouvelle armure de cuir clouté et sortit à son tour. Damian était parti à l'aube selon Akara. Elle se rendit directement au terrain d'entraînement, histoire de se remettre un peu en forme. Aïsha l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux étincelèrent à la manière d'un prédateur qui venait de trouver sa proie. La rogue répondit d'un sourire combatif. L'amazone pourrait s'en donner à coeur-joie, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre.

De son ardeur de tantôt, il ne restait plus que le vague souvenir quand Aïsha en eut fini avec elle. A sa place, un sentiment de profonde satisfaction du devoir accompli, nuancé par un égo secoué jusqu'à la moëlle. Ce jour-là, après une matinée passée à peaufiner toutes sortes de manoeuvres tactiques, l'amazone s'était mise en tête de lui apprendre une nouvelle aptitude à l'arc : le tir multiple. A la fin de la séance, elle savait décocher trois flèches avec une précision acceptable, bien que l'entraîneuse l'aie qualifiée de «digne d'une vache aveugle». Elle décida de rendre visite à Charsi, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier pour son nouvel arsenal. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la forgeronne discutait avec Derek. Elle leur fit signe de la main et s'approcha.

«Bonjour Natalya ! la salua l'artisane. Tu vas bien ?

-Comme toujours Charsi, dit-elle. Et toi ?

-Rien de spécial. Derek me raconte des histoires de son clan, c'est incroyable !»

Natalya se souvint que son amie descendait du côté maternel d'un clan du Nord et qu'elle avait une fascination pour tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ses origines. Elle en avait hérité un physique assez massif, une chevelure revêche, des manières franches et parfois légèrement rustres, mais aussi un coeur d'or, un courage et une loyauté infaillibles ainsi qu'une endurance à toute épreuve. Par conséquent, elle et Derek s'entendaient à merveille. Ce jour-là, pourtant, Natalya s'aperçut de sa nervosité. Elle lui accorda que c'était dissimulé de manière experte mais l'archère la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner. Elle attendit que Derek termine de se mettre d'accord avec Charsi sur sa nouvelle armure et qu'il s'en aille pour aborder le sujet avec elle.

«Tu as raison, tout ne va pas bien, avoua-t-elle, défaite. Enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Tu peux me dire, l'assura l'archère.

-C'est juste un peu embarrassant, dit-elle. Quand...quand je me suis enfuie du Monastère, j'ai oublié mon meilleur outil, mon seul outil magique.

-Le Marteau ?

-Celui-là même, acquiesça-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais s'il est tombé aux mains des démons...

-Où l'as-tu laissé ?

-Dans ma forge, à l'arrière de la caserne du Monastère. Tu sais où c'est, non ?»

Natalya opina de la tête.

«On le retrouvera, promit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, mais on fera de notre mieux.»

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Charsi la serra contre elle dans une embrassade d'ours. Elle se mit à suffoquer et l'autre la relâcha rapidement en s'excusant.

«C'est juste que...commença-t-elle, et puis flûte, je veux dire merci. Vraiment, Natalya, merci beaucoup !»

Elle sourit à son amie et lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste amical, puis elle prit congé. Il lui faudrait rassembler la bande.

Trouver Derek et Vatanen fut tâche aisée, ils faisaient encore les pitres au foyer central. Siliane s'exerçait sous les regards craintifs des sentinelles en faction à des sortilèges de foudre, derrière la barricade. Elle répondit sans se faire prier. Seul Damian manquait à l'appel, encore. Elle pensa plus rapidement à vérifier chez Gheed, avec qui il avait effectivement fait affaire après avoir battu le marchand à plate couture aux cartes. Cependant, cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était parti. Kyoko la renseigna sur l'emplacement de la tente de l'assassin, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Le terrain d'entraînement était vide. Les autres caravanes marchandes aussi. Siliane affirma ne pas l'avoir vu quitter le Camp. Il n'était pas retourné à l'infirmerie. Où pouvait-il être ? Elle ne tomba sur lui que par le plus pur des hasards. Elle marchait en bordure du camp, en pleine réflexion, mais une voix la tira de ses ruminations. Ecoutant plus attentivement, elle reconnut celle de Deckard Cain. Elle s'approcha en silence et tendit l'oreille. Elle réussit ainsi à distinguer ses mots.

«...très touché par sa mort. Il n'a plus jamais été le même. Mais il est resté malgré tout. Il a continué à suivre son sens du devoir et au final, il nous a tous sauvés. C'était un homme de bien jusqu'au bout des ongles.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu se laisser berner comme ça ? chuchota une deuxième voix. Il n'était pas stupide !

-Non, en effet, acquiesça Cain d'un ton conciliateur. Ce n'était vraiment pas un acte de faiblesse de sa part. Seulement, il restait un homme. Aussi fort soit-il, il n'a pas pu le supporter. Il a succombé, c'était fatal. Il s'est battu pendant des mois, bien plus longtemps que son prédécesseur. Quand il est parti, il était encore assez lucide pour me dire au revoir et me donner ceci pour toi. Après...tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Natalya aperçut la tignasse sombre qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille comme étant celle de Damian. Elle le vit hocher raidement la tête, puis demeurer immobile comme une pierre. Mais le bras réconfortant du sage fut brutalement refusé et l'assassin s'élança vers la palissade, l'escalada à la manière d'un chat et disparut derrière. Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir.

«C'est très mal élevé d'écouter les conversations, jeune fille, sermonna-t-il sans même se retourner.»

Comme Natalya restait figée sur place, Cain se tourna lentement et haussa un sourcil avec sévérité. Un ange passa. En sifflotant. Quand enfin la rogue retrouva sa langue, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se justifier.

«Quoi que tu aies entendu, je te conseille de le garder pour toi, dit-il calmement. Le garçon est déjà assez instable sans que tu interfères. Il est plus dangereux pour lui-même que pour vous, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Bonne journée à toi.»

Il prit congé sur ces mots. Il se retourna une dernière fois et sourit d'un air fatigué.

«Ne t'inquiète pas cependant, il reviendra, comme il l'a toujours fait. C'est un survivant.»

Il s'éloigna. Natalya prise de court, resta plantée au même endroit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, revoyant la conversation plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Le sage parlait de toute évidence d'un proche de Damian à qui il était arrivé malheur. Un vieil ami ? Un parent ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Pour l'instant du moins.

L'expédition partit deux jours plus tard. Nouvellement équipés, réapprovisionnés en potions de soins et de Mana, avec quelques potions explosives et quelques antidotes en prime, remontés à bloc, ils se sentaient d'humeur à s'attaquer à des divisions entières de démons. Cela tombait bien, ils seraient servis. Charsi assista à leur départ, décrivant le Marteau d'Horadrim, l'outil qu'ils rechercheraient, dans les moindres détails et leur souhaitant bonne chance avec un sourire radieux. Aïsha lança un clin d'oeil complice à Natalya, qui maîtrisait désormais à la perfection quelques techniques d'esquive au corps-à-corps et le tir de six flèches à la fois. Siliane jouait nonchalamment avec une flamme au bout de son doigt. Vatanen et Derek firent un signe de main à tout le monde en riant de bon coeur, avec l'air aussi insouciant que s'ils sortaient d'une soirée entre amis. Damian ajustait ses griffes et sa lame - son «katar»- sur ses poignets. Ils disparurent dans le Relai.

Le Bois Obscur les accueillit indifféremment dans ses ténèbres inquiétantes. A la demande de Vatanen, ils allèrent d'abord voir l'arbre d'Inifuss. Natalya n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le chêne n'était pas plus grand que les autres arbres, mais d'une manière inexplicable, sa singularité apparaissait à chacun avec une clarté incontestable. Son écorce, légèrement plus claire, avait l'air de scintiller dans la pénombre. Ses branches dépourvues de feuilles ne laissaient bizarrement pas penser que l'arbre était mort. On pouvait presque entendre un battement de vie sous l'écorce. Le druide était fasciné. Avec infiniment de respect, il s'approcha de l'arbre et posa délicatement ses doigts dessus. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage. Derek émit un son de dérision. Mais son amusement s'évanouit et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand un halo orangé enveloppa le tronc puis s'échappa dans le bras de Vatanen avec un bruissement. Celui-ci ne se défendit pas; au contraire, il replia calmement son membre et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Enfin, il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait avec des degrés différents de curiosité.

«Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? demanda-t-il avec une innocence feinte.»

Les regards appuyés du barbare et de la rogue le ramenèrent au sérieux.

«Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. D'accord, je vais le vous dire. Je vous ai parlé des esprits de la nature, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que l'un d'eux habitait l'arbre d'Inifuss. Il s'appelle Chêne sage. J'ai pu lui parler et il a décidé de nous aider dans notre quête. Je lui servirai de point d'accroche au lieu de l'arbre, comme pour Telf en fait.

-Et en quoi exactement peut-il nous être utile ? voulut savoir Derek. Est-ce qu'il peut combattre ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Combattre, non. Mais il peut augmenter notre résistance au combat et notre énergie magique. Peut-être peut-il aussi guérir nos blessures, à une moindre échelle.

-Pratique.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !»

L'esprit, un genre de nuage jaune-orangé, se matérialisa à côté du druide et se glissa tour à tour devant chacun des compagnons. Il avait l'air de les jauger. Natalya sentit un souffle tiède sur son visage quand vint son tour. Un étrange sentiment de paix l'envahit. Elle se détendit légèrement, un peu comme quand on est sur le point de s'endormir. Et soudain, le froid revint la mordre : l'esprit était parti. Derek le regarda avec curiosité. Siliane le fixa d'un oeil calculateur, cherchant sans doute à analyser le phénomène. Damian fut le dernier. Sa méfiance initiale sembla fondre comme la neige au soleil et pour la première fois, la rogue vit le jeune homme sans qu'un masque impassible ne torde ses traits. Il avait presque l'air...normal. Comme un adolescent qui n'avait jamais pris une vie, qui n'avait jamais dû répandre le sang, qui ne vivait pas dans la paranoïa au quotidien. L'instant d'après, l'illusion était brisée, et l'assassin était de retour. Chêne sage revint près de Vatanen.

«Bien, je pense que nous pouvons y aller, déclara celui-ci.

-C'est parti alors, lança Derek.»

Le plan, c'était de traverser le Bois pour rejoindre le Marais Sombre, puis de trouver les Hautes-terres de Tamoe sur lesquelles se trouvait le Monastère. Siliane les informa qu'ils trouveraient un Relai dans le Marais, et Derek, que Warriv avait mentionné une vieille tour où vivrait une «comtesse» démoniaque et que ça vaudrait la peine d'y jeter un oeil. Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier la rumeur que son trésor (colossal) était encore là. Et agir en conséquence évidemment.

Il arrivèrent au Marais au prix de batailles aussi épiques que difficiles. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. L'air stagnant eut cependant le don d'agacer grandiosement le barbare. Ils cheminèrent le long d'un sentier relativement sec, malheureusement fréquenté aussi par la plupart des troupes ennemies. Les nombreuses escarmouches ralentissaient leur progression en plus du terrain récalcitrant.

«Des moustiques démoniaques maintenant ? s'exclama Derek à bout de patience.

-Nah, ce sont des moustiques tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, l'assura Vatanen. _Ca, _par contre, ce sont bien des démons.

-Oh, par les sourcils violets de...!»

Ils brisèrent la charge d'un groupe d'hommes-chèvres à pelage noir armés de hallebardes. Le barbare, d'un puissant coup d'épaules, projeta l'un des adversaires tête la première dans le tronc d'un saule pleureur. Son crâne s'écrasa dans un craquement sinistre. Le druide concentra des vents glacés dans ses paumes puis les propulsa vers leurs assaillants. Leurs mouvements en furent considérablement gênés. Il avait du mal à lancer des sortilèges de feu dans cet environnement humide, aussi il préféra se transformer tout de suite en loup et combattre. Natalya leur avait déjà décoché deux volées de six flèches, dont la plupart avaient touché leur cible. Siliane se contenta de quelques traits de feu et boules de glace. La bande fut décimée sans grand effort.

«Les sourcils violets de qui exactement ? demanda Vatanen d'un ton mesquin.

-Sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu la fin de cette phrase, fit Derek en haussant les épaules.

-Encore un mystère à élucider, déclara théâtralement le lycanthrope.

-Oh, boucle-la.»

Ils reprirent la route. La brume épaisse qui couvrait le Marais leur réduisait la visibilité. Par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas anticiper les attaques à plus de vingt mètres. Cela n'arrangeait pas leur humeur.

«Je perçois la proximité d'un Relai, annonça Siliane d'un ton neutre. Je propose de nous y rendre sans tarder.

-Soit.»

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la magicienne repartit dans une course folle comme elle l'avait fait au Bois. Derek prit le temps de se frapper le front du plat de la main avec consternation avant de la suivre à toute allure. Cependant, elle avait apparemment décidé de couper par la partie la plus désagréable du marais. Le barbare s'étala dans une flaque après s'être pris les pieds dans une racine sournoisement dissimulée. Vatanen et Natalya se retournèrent, mais il leur fit signe de continuer, crachant des immondices, dans tous les sens du terme. Natalya ravala le sourire qui menaçait de se montrer sur son visage. Elle se concentra plutôt sur le dos de Siliane qui s'éloignait. Il lui faudrait accélérer la cadence. Elle se demandait comment la petite magicienne se débrouillait pour avancer si vite dans un tel environnement. Vatanen, c'était compréhensible, et Damian...qui sait quel entraînement il a reçu ? Il semblait même accéléré par magie. Il rattrapa la sorcière mais ne fit aucun effort pour l'arrêter. Ils échangèrent un regard et une sorte de compréhension passa entre eux. Ils coururent côte à côte. Natalya porta la main à sa ceinture pour prendre une potion d'endurance. Elle se sentit immédiatement revigorée. Derek la dépassa progressivement. Ses bottes lui facilitaient la tâche et il se méfiait davantage de la route. Ils arrivèrent à un plateau légèrement surélevé où trônait le fameux cercle barré d'une croix. Siliane voulut se précipiter mais Damian lui attrapa le poignet. Natalya le sentait aussi. Un piège. Elle reprit son souffle puis lança un sort d'Infravision. Aussitôt les taches noires qui jonchaient le sol un peu partout s'illuminèrent. Des démons camouflés. Ils passèrent à l'attaque. L'éclair qui partit des mains de la magicienne en carbonisa une vingtaine avant que la nuée de Corbeaux maudits ne s'élève. Natalya décocha une volée. Six tombèrent. Damian saisit quelques objets à sa ceinture et entreprit de les placer autour d'eux. La rogue ne perdit pas de temps à l'observer plus attentivement. Derek distribua des ordres pour optimiser leur formation défensive. Vatanen se métamorphosa en loup. Telf se prépara à bondir. Les Corbeaux se rassemblèrent. Attaque en piqué. Mauvaise idée.

Le dispositif de l'assassin se déclencha et l'air se chargea d'électricité. Quelques démons tombèrent sous les flèches de Natalya, d'autres à cause des traits de foudre de Siliane. La nuée s'approchait rapidement. Les guerriers s'apprêtèrent à la recevoir. Inutile. Sitôt à portée, un véritable mur de foudre se forma, électrocutant tout ce qui était à proximité. Dans ce cas, les corbeaux. Le piège s'éteignit. Damian poussa un «hm» dédaigneux et alla récupérer ses objets. Derek échangea un regard avec Vatanen. Le barbare appréciait visiblement la vaste gamme de compétences du jeune homme. Il avait du potentiel. Natalya se demandait surtout comment il faisait pour leur sortir à chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau. Ses vêtements devaient être spécialement conçus pour dissimuler de grandes quantités d'outils et d'équipement. Un uniforme d'assassin en somme. _Merci, maître de l'évidence_. Siliane activait le portail sous l'oeil vigilant de Derek. Celui-ci fulminait pour l'instant en silence. La magicienne allait en entendre parler.

«Apposez vos marques, enjoignit-elle en s'éloignant.»

Ils s'exécutèrent. Natalya s'éloigna ensuite, suivie de loin par Damian, pour éviter l'explosion imminente. Effectivement, le barbare se planta directement devant Siliane. Celle-ci leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

«Je ne demanderai qu'un chose, dit-il d'une voix contrôlée. Pourquoi ?

-Il va falloir préciser un peu, observa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi être partie comme ça ? C'était un : inutile et deux : complètement idiot. Alors pourquoi ?

-Optimisation de la vitesse d'arrivée, répondit Siliane d'une voix monocorde. Ainsi, minimisation d'opportunités d'embuscade : une cible mouvante est plus difficile à attaquer. Additionnel : nécessité d'agir avant perte du signal. Fluctuations magiques importantes : risque de perturbation des données. Probabilité de succès de l'opération estimée à 83 %, de loin la meilleure de tous les scénarios envisagés.

-Que...quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, la brandisseuse de bâton à mémoire lacunaire ?

-En gros, suppléa Vatanen, elle dit qu'à chaque fois qu'elle sent un Relai, elle doit se dépêcher de le trouver parce que la sensation ne dure pas éternellement. Elle a fait ça en estimant que les risques étaient acceptables.

-Exact, confirma l'intéressée.

-Je déteste quand elle fait ça, grommela le barbare. Ca me donne la chair de poule.»

Le druide hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Natalya aussi était d'accord. Siliane pouvait vraiment devenir bizarre parfois. Ses yeux distants, sa voix si...inhumaine. Un frisson de mauvaise augure lui parcourut l'échine. Derek secoua la tête et ils testèrent le portail. Ils en profitèrent pour larguer ce qu'ils avaient récupéré sur les cadavres de leurs ennemis, puis ils retournèrent au marais.

«Quelqu'un se souvient du chemin ? demanda Vatanen.»

La téléportation en avait désorienté plus d'un, aussi, ni le druide, ni le barbare, ni même la rogue ne savaient d'où ils étaient venus. Ce qui laissait la magicienne et l'assassin. La première fut éliminée d'office quand elle observa d'un ton léger que cette pelouse serait beaucoup plus jolie si elle n'était pas aussi humide, et que le jardinier en charge était probablement un incapable. Le second, heureusement, après une minute de réflexion, sut les mener jusqu'à leur point de départ. Ils repartirent dans l'air lourd chargé d'odeurs nauséabondes.

«Alors c'est ça, la «tour oubliée» ? commenta Derek, sceptique. Je voyais ça plus grand.

-C'est la seule tour dans les environs, affirma Natalya. Vous pensez que ça en vaut la peine ?

-Maintenant que nous sommes là, autant y jeter un oeil, fit remarquer Vatanen.

-Exactement ce que j'allais dire, renchérit le barbare. Trésors, nous voilà !»

Le premier obstacle s'avéra être une échelle complètement pourrie qui reliait le rez-de-chaussée à la cave. Vers le haut de la tour avait visiblement mené un escalier en bois dont il ne restait que quelques planches moisies et des marques dans le mur. Inutile de chercher par là. Derek, comme toujours, passa le premier. Un barreau vers le milieu de l'échelle céda sous son poids et le barbare atterrit dans un flot de jurons et sur son derrière. Vatanen s'écroula de rire. Natalya se pencha dans le trou.

«Tout va bien ? cria-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

-Aussi bien que possible dans une cave nauséabonde, froide et sombre, avec le fessier endolori et son meilleur ami en train de s'étouffer de rire à vos dépens, répondit la voix sarcastique de Derek. Décidément, c'est ma journée. Un détail : ça fait une bonne dizaine de mètres de haut alors faites gaffe. Et puis si vous pouviez me rejoindre rapidement, ce ne serait pas de refus. Je commence à me sentir seul.

-Tu nous dis comment et on arrive, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Procurez-vous des ailes, l'entendit-elle grommeler. Ou asseyez-vous sur Vatanen, il commence à me taper sur les nerfs.»

Cela eut le mérite de calmer le druide, qui s'éclaircit la gorge et fit de son mieux pour reprendre un air sérieux. Tâche ardue. Natalya regretta de ne pas avoir emporté de corde. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir manoeuvrer à la verticale. Siliane et Damian échangèrent un regard consterné.

«Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ton sort de réparation ? proposa soudain Natalya.

-Je n'ai pas emporté le grimoire nécessaire, objecta la magicienne. Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps avant que j'y arrive. Par ailleurs, je ne pourrais que ramener l'échelle à ce qu'elle était avant : un danger de chute en puissance.

-Et toi Damian ? Pas d'atout dans la manche ?

-Je peux descendre sans problème, déclara celui-ci avec désinvolture. Le problème se pose pour vous. Et pour remonter.

-Demandez à Vatanen de faire pousser une vigne ou quelque chose ! cria Derek. Il est très fort pour ça !

-J'y travaille, vieux, assura le druide, mais ça ne sera pas évident.

-En tous cas, dépêche : j'ai entendu quelque chose bouger pas loin.

-Compris.»

Vatanen s'accroupit auprès d'une fissure dans le dallage d'où dépassait une petite pousse et enfonça ses doigts dans la terre de part et d'autre. Il ferma les yeux et commença à scander les paroles d'un rituel. Sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres, la plante se mit à grandir à une vitesse alarmante et bientôt de longs sarments cascadaient dans le trou. Le sol éclata à cause de la croissance brutale des racines. En quelques minutes, la plante se couvrit d'écorce et ils avaient l'équivalent d'un escalier naturel dans les profondeurs. Le druide, entièrement drainé, se laissa tomber avec un léger «pof» et ferma les yeux. Son front était en sueur. Il se mit à respirer profondément, pour récupérer. Natalya et Damian ouvraient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. L'archère n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Avec un tel pouvoir, il pourrait mettre fin à la famine grandissante du camp ! Les ridicules potagers qu'ils s'efforçaient de faire prospérer pourraient d'un coup leur fournir davantage de nourriture qu'ils ne pourraient consommer ! Elle devrait lui poser la question. En attendant, il semblait de retour parmi eux. Elle s'avança pour lui offrir un coup de main, qu'il accepta en souriant.

«A qui l'honneur ? demanda-t-il.

-Ho, les gars ! appela Derek d'en bas. Amenez-vous, il va y avoir du grabuge !»

Cela suffit pour que le lycanthrope et l'assassin bondissent sur la plante et commencent leur descente. Natalya et Siliane suivirent de près. La magicienne n'était pas très à l'aise, aussi la rogue prit le temps de l'aider à trouver des prises. Des bruits de combat montèrent à leurs oreilles. Siliane lui fit signe de continuer et s'assit sur une branche. Des éclairs commencèrent à danser le long de ses doigts. L'archère saisit le message. Lorsqu'elle parvint en bas, elle se jeta immédiatement dans la mêlée, sabre au clair. L'instant d'après, ils étaient victorieux. Des tas d'os reposaient à leurs pieds, seule preuve de l'existence interrompue des squelettes combattants qui les avaient attaqués. Derek effectua quelques moulinets avec ses armes histoire de donner un caractère dramatique à la scène. Ceci tira une grimace du druide, un petit sourire de la rogue et un haussement de sourcil de l'assassin. Un bruit sourd les fit se retourner. Siliane venait de s'écraser bêtement par terre.

«J'ai glissé, expliqua-t-elle, l'air penaud.

-Tu ne t'es rien fait ? s'inquiéta Vatanen pendant que Derek éclatait de rire.

-Je l'ignore, commença-t-elle en se relevant. Je...aïe !»

Elle retomba en grimaçant. Sa cheville décrivait un angle qui faisait mal rien qu'à le regarder. Natalya lança un regard noir au barbare qui continuait de rigoler dans son coin. Le lycanthrope sortit sa trousse de premiers secours, d'où il retira un long bandage.

«Ca ne sera pas agréable, prévint-il.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée, le teint livide. Vas-y.»

Il entreprit d'enrouler très serré le tissu autour de la cheville. La magicienne fermait les paupières avec une telle force que tout le visage se tordait dans un rictus douloureux. Natalya s'assit auprès d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main. Elle se mit à la masser doucement, dans un geste qu'elle voulait réconfortant. Et, en effet, peu à peu, le poing se détendit et Siliane respirait plus tranquillement.

«Fini ! annonça joyeusement Vatanen. Tu ne pourras pas courir, mais ça devrait au moins te permettre de marcher comme il faut.»

Il l'aida à se relever et lui donna une potion rouge, tout en remerciant Natalya d'un signe de tête. Elle lui sourit en réponse. Ils rejoignirent Damian et Derek qui montaient la garde. Ils pénétrèrent dans les entrailles de la tour.

«Jackpot ! hurla Derek, triomphant.

-Les amis, l'heure du pillage a sonné, renchérit Vatanen.»

Ils avaient pu constater que la légende de la comtesse démoniaque qui aurait habité la tour avait dit vrai. Ils en avaient profité pour y mettre fin, étonnamment sans grande difficulté. Certes, ils avaient été enfermés avec elle et ses laquais dans une petite pièce par des murs de flammes, mais se confiner ainsi avec un barbare ambidextre légèrement contrarié, un loup-garou sanguinaire, un assassin froidement efficace, une mage de combat et une rogue d'élite...mauvais plan. Qui s'avéra fatal. Rapidement. Un pan de mur tomba, révélant une grande salle qui renfermait de nombreux coffres, cassettes et bric-à-brac qui criaient : «je vaux cher, prenez-moi». Enfin, quasiment. Derek ne se fit pas prier pour s'élancer vers un râtelier d'armes, des épées en tous genres principalement. Vatanen alla voir du côté des armures. Siliane ferma les yeux, se mit à marmonner des paroles et, la main tendue devant elle, tourna lentement sur elle-même comme pour scruter l'ensemble de la pièce. Damian lui aussi l'examina attentivement, avant de faire quelques pas prudents en avant, puis d'aller s'occuper d'un coffre sur la droite. Natalya était bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses au même endroit. La partie pragmatique de sa pensée observa qu'elles ne leur serviraient pas à grand'chose tant que la région serait assiégée par les démons, mais admit qu'elles seraient très utiles pour reconstruire le Monastère. L'autre partie admirait bêtement les objets étincelants, les meubles en matériaux rares, les statues sculptées avec délicatesse. Un mouvement sur sa gauche la tira de sa contemplation. Ce n'était que la magicienne qui avait terminé son examen et marchait droit vers une étagère sur laquelle était posé un petit écrin en ivoire. Elle l'ouvrit sans hésiter et en retira un joli pendentif incrusté d'un rubis. Elle le glissa dans sa besace. La rogue décida de fouiller la salle à son tour. Elle força les serrures des coffrets, ouvrit les armoires, dépouilla les tiroirs. Elle sourit : finalement, l'expédition ne fut pas un gâchis. Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir un portail pour transporter le butin. Un bon investissement.

Charsi les regarda avec des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils lui apportèrent une dizaine d'armures en excellent état et une trentaine d'armes en tous genres, certaines portant des enchantements. Puis elle poussa un cri de joie et les gratifia d'une accolade reconnaissante avant de se mettre à ranger les objets dans ses étals. Natalya éclata de rire en voyant Damian rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en réaction à la proximité inattendue de la forgeronne. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Damian aurait été un meurtrier en série. _A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà_, se souvint-elle et elle se calma immédiatement. Deckard Cain avait dit vrai : il fut capable d'identifier tous les objets qu'ils avaient rapportés, précisant parfois avec un sourire satisfait l'époque et le lieu de fabrication. C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent une amulette qui augmentait la résistance au poison et au feu, des anneaux enchantés qu'ils se distribuèrent en fonction des leurs propriétés, une ceinture qui permettait de se ressaisir plus vite après une blessure, des armes plus acérées et dotées de dégâts élémentaires, et autres équipements qu'ils se hâtèrent de mettre à profit. Ils récupérèrent également quelques cartouches de gaz empoisonné, une collection de runes, un crâne que Derek incrusta dans sa nouvelle épée, une topaze, deux saphirs et un petit diamant. Sans parler de métaux précieux et de quantités de pièces d'or qu'ils entreposèrent dans des coffres qu'ils avaient récupéré. Ils partageraient plus tard. Les meubles demeurèrent dans la tour, il eût été inutile de se les trimballer dans le Camp pour que les intempéries les abîment. Kashya les félicita de leurs trouvailles, se réjouissant de l'armement supplémentaire. Warriv fut ravi d'entendre le récit de leurs exploits, et Natalya fut certaine que bientôt, cette aventure aura été embellie de quelques actes héroïques, d'un amour tragique et d'autres bêtises de ce genre qui font - pour certains - la beauté des histoires racontées le soir auprès du feu.

En parlant de soir, le crépuscule approchait. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit au camp et de repartir le matin. Natalya accompagna ses compagnons à leurs tentes.

«Hé, Vatanen ? aborda-t-elle le druide. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes capacités pour faire pousser des légumes dans nos potagers ?

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-il simplement. Autant je peux faire croître une plante, jusqu'aux cieux si j'en ai envie, autant je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ses fruits. Pire même : mon rituel empêche la pousse des légumes, ou dans le cas des carottes par exemple, qui sont des racines, elles ne sont pas comestibles. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'aurais du mal à t'expliquer, mais c'est comme ça.

-Oh...dommage.

-Entièrement d'accord, intervint Derek. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé une portion suffisante au dîner.

-Ce qui me fait penser, reprit Natalya. Comment tu te nourrissais, Damian ? Quand tu étais seul ?

-Il me restait du pain rassis que j'avais fauché chez un marchand, fit-il avec indifférence.

-Mais ça devait dater de...trop longtemps pour qu'il reste mangeable ! raisonna-t-elle.

-Quand la famine menace, on mangerait n'importe quoi, dit-il sombrement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? fit Derek d'un ton soupçonneux.»

L'assassin hésita une fraction de seconde avant de parler :

«Juste que le vieux pain ne me dérangeait pas. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire les difficiles.

-D'accord, mais enfin, tu as dû en voler une quantité énorme pour que cela te suffise aussi longtemps, observa le barbare.

-Je sais me rationner, se défendit l'autre.

-Mouais, marmonna le guerrier, indiquant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas. Si tu le dis.»

Il décida apparemment de le laisser tranquille, ce pour quoi Damian lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Vatanen, lui, le regarda brièvement d'un air inquiet, avant de se retourner. Siliane s'en fichait royalement. Natalya, par contre, n'allait pas se laisser décourager. Elle se glissa à côté du jeune homme et reprit à voix basse :

«Sérieusement, comment as-tu fait ? Je ne te demande pas ça pour percer à jour tes petits secrets ni rien de tout ça, mais si tu connais une source de nourriture, cela pourrait aider le camp à survivre.»

Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil et un tic nerveux agita le coin de ses lèvres. La rogue avait appris à associer cette réaction au malaise de l'assassin.

«Je...doute que ce soit un moyen recevable par les vôtres, murmura-t-il.

-Les «nôtres» ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Evidemment, vous, les rogues, les marchands, même l'amazone, vous tous qui êtes des gens à part entière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? souffla-t-elle, à présent complètement confuse.

-Mais, tu dois bien savoir ! siffla-t-il, frustré. Je suis un assassin, pas un homme ! J'ai été élevé pour ça, pour faire le sale travail à votre place ! Le sang sur mes mains me dénie le statut d'humain. Ainsi mes actions ne sont pas limitées par votre..._moralité_.»

Il termina par un ricanement désabusé et en secouant la tête. «La bonne blague», marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Natalya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son cerveau marqua un arrêt brutal, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. C'était trop sur le moment. Ses pensées désordonnées l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Elle ré-enclencha son processus cognitif pour démêler un peu tout ça. Première chose : Damian était un assassin. Cela n'avait vraiment rien de nouveau. Ensuite : il ne se considère pas humain à cause de ses crimes. C'était légèrement exagéré : elle-même avait tué des hommes, des brigands, mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre ! Oui mais, qui sait ce que lui a fait ? A-t-il tué des innocents ? Des familles ? Des enfants ? «Faire le sale boulot à votre place» a-t-il dit. Elle frissonna. L'accusation n'était même pas dissimulée. Et les implications faisaient froid dans le dos. Dernière chose : il n'obéit à aucune loi morale. C'était sans doute le pire morceau de sa tirade. Elle éprouva une vague de reconnaissance pour la sagesse d'Akara lorsqu'elle soumit Damian avec son sortilège. Car rien ne l'empêcherait de les abandonner dans une situation dangereuse, ni même de les égorger dans leur sommeil si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Quant à la question de la nourriture...une idée sordide rendit son estomac lourd comme une pierre. Une très _très_ grosse pierre. Elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment le savoir.

«Euh, Damian ? tenta-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu n'as quand même pas...mangé...du démon ?»

Le silence fut plus éloquent que n'importe quels aveux. Elle eut soudain envie de vomir.

«Je t'avais prévenue» lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de disparaître dans ses quartiers. Les trois autres se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Natalya partit également. Mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas. Des images affreuses lui traversaient l'esprit, avec en général Damian en train de tuer des victimes impuissantes avec son masque froid sur le visage, ou en train de manger des morceaux crus de Déchus...elle bondit sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle devait faire un peu le vide dans son esprit. Ses pas la conduisirent hors de sa tente, puis naturellement à l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit au chevet d'Aliza. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, si fragile désormais. Elle lui parla, lui raconta tout, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Rinalda ou une autre apprentie, ni les quelques blessées sur des lits avoisinants. Mais en abordant la question de l'assassin, elle se souvint de ses mots sur son amie. «Une coquille vide», «elle est déjà morte, Natalya», «il n'y a plus rien à sauver». «Je reconnais la mort». Cette dernière phrase, après l'aveu d'aujourd'hui, donnait un accent de vérité très désagréable à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Elle eut un sursaut de panique et vérifia le pouls d'Aliza. Ouf, il y en avait encore un. Faible, mais régulier. Damian était stupide de renoncer à une vie de la sorte. Ce n'était qu'un taré qui essayait de la manipuler et lui faire du mal. Il n'avait pas de moralité, pas vrai ? Il avait tort c'était certain !

_Vraiment ?_

_Evidemment !_

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il te mentirait ?_

_Aucune idée mais..._

_Exactement._

_Il est peut-être juste cruel !_

_Tu y crois vraiment ?_

_Euh...oui ?_

_..._

Bon, ce dialogue intérieur ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle devait penser à autre chose ! S'occuper peut-être ? Oui, une petite séance de tir ferait l'affaire.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Aïsha affalée sur sa caisse en train de ronfler paisiblement, pile en face du terrain d'entraînement. Elle se glissa en silence vers le fond du terrain, en espérant ne pas réveiller l'amazone. Ce fut un succès. Elle prit Siffleur et commença.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle passa à trouer la cible de flèches, seulement qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'elle y renonça, louchante de fatigue. Elle eut la désagréable surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une amazone réveillée et très intéressée par ses activités.

«Pas trop mal, commenta-t-elle. Mais je suggère de moins tendre l'arc et de le tenir un peu plus bas. C'est plus adapté pour cette distance.

-D'accord, j'y penserai la prochaine fois, balbutia la rogue en s'éloignant.

-Tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'a tirée jusqu'ici ? Je suis déçue.

-'Pouvais pas dormir.

-Et y a-t-il une raison pour cette crise d'insomnie ?»

Natalya se laissa tomber comme un sac de pommes de terres à côté d'Aïsha. Dans les embruns de son esprit, il n'y avait pas d'objection à tout raconter à son mentor. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Elle fut surprise de la voir ricaner avec détachement.

«Et tu te prends la tête pour si peu ? fit-elle. Tu sais que je n'ai pas la moindre once de respect pour le petit morveux, à juste titre je dirais. Alors ça va peut-être te choquer, mais c'est sa vie à lui, ce n'est pas ton problème. C'est vrai, il représenterait un danger, mais Akara s'est assurée du contraire. Vraiment, ne te fais pas de souci. Au pire, Derek, Vatanen et Siliane lui règleront son compte. Et moi aussi, si je mets la main sur lui.»

Elle marqua une pause comme si elle choisissait soigneusement ce qu'elle allait dire.

«Après, pour ce qui est d'Aliza...personne ne sait. Cependant, j'ai été moi aussi dans une situation semblable. Sauf que c'était ma mère au tapis et non mon amie. Tu veux entendre l'histoire ?»

Natalya, étonnée, hocha prudemment la tête.

« Elle avait contracté une maladie mortelle à laquelle nous n'avions aucun remède. Elle aurait une mort horrible. Les autres voulaient l'achever pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles. J'ai refusé. Elles me répétaient que ce serait mieux ainsi, que je m'entêtais, certaines allèrent jusqu'à me traiter de lâche. Je m'en fichais. J'allais lui parler tous les jours, je m'occupais d'elle au mieux de mes capacités. Elle s'est battue longtemps. Puis, un jour, les autres amazones ont ramené un lot de prisonniers, et parmi eux un druide. J'ai su qu'il serait capable de m'aider, de sauver ma mère. J'ai conclu un marché avec lui : sa liberté pour la guérison. Il avait dit vrai. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir. Quand cela s'est su, j'ai encouru les foudres de la tribu. Mais ma mère s'est interposée et j'ai été pardonnée. Comme quoi, être têtue comme une mule n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose !»

Le récit d'Aïsha rassura quelque peu Natalya, ravivant la mince lueur d'espoir que Damian avait si facilement fait vaciller. Elle ressentit une vague de gratitude pour l'estropiée.

«S'il n'y a rien d'autre, reprit celle-ci avec douceur, tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Merci Aïsha, murmura sincèrement l'archère. Du fond du coeur.

-Bah, entre filles, on se serre les coudes ! répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Allez, zou ! Je ne veux plus te voir.»

Natalya obéit lentement. Elle se fraya un chemin dans les ténèbres jusqu'à sa tente et alla s'écraser sur sa natte. Elle s'endormit immédiatement.


	13. Bienvenue au Monastère

**Semaine chargée, mais pas insurmontable (quoiqu'elle n'est pas encore finie...)**

**Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**En attendant, Diablo ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Bienvenue au Monastère

Ils étaient deux ce matin-là à fusiller du regard n'importe qui de bonne humeur. Quelle idée d'avoir le sourire quand on était tiré sournoisement du lit par un soleil beaucoup trop lumineux ! Surtout quand on savait qu'on passerait la journée à fouiller les entrailles de créatures des Enfers avec ses armes. Avec l'estomac à moitié vide en plus. _Ragnagna._ Vatanen prenait un malin plaisir - et légèrement masochiste d'ailleurs - à provoquer les deux grincheux avec son sourire plein de dents étincelantes et sa démarche bondissante. Il esquiva les deux projectiles destinés à le faire taire. Cela ne réussit qu'à l'amuser encore plus. Siliane observait la scène avec intérêt. Damian tapait impatiemment du pied près du portail bleu qui ne s'était pas encore refermé. Derek poussa un long soupir et ouvrit la marche. Ils entrèrent tous.

Ils émergèrent des caves de la Tour environ une demi-heure plus tard pour se prendre au visage une bouffée d'air lourd comme un plat de lentilles et puant comme...les conséquences d'un plat de lentilles, avec en plus le subtil arôme de carcasses en décomposition mêlé au doux fumet de boue, de sueur et de sang. Derek résuma leur pensée à tous :

«Vivement qu'on mette les bouts d'ici.»

Ils se mirent en route. Les combats n'avaient rien de difficile : ils étaient seulement fatigants, dans tous les sens du terme. Pour passer le temps, ils engagèrent la conversation. Damian commença à poser des questions à Vatanen sur le druidisme, et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de répondre. Derek boudait dans son coin. Ce qui laissait Siliane et Natalya.

«Je me demandais une chose, commença l'archère. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, «puissance douze», en parlant du psio-truc de Damian ? C'est fort ?

-On évalue la puissance mentale sur une échelle de un à treize, répondit la magicienne. Un représente la vague faculté de percevoir les émotions et les pensées superficielles. Quant à treize...la capacité de prendre le contrôle d'une ville entière par exemple. Devenir invisible à tous. Soulever une forteresse. Tuer quelqu'un juste en y pensant. Dans ces eaux-là. Et le mot est «psionique»

-Mais alors, Damian...?

-Aurait le potentiel pour, disons...soumettre un village, obliger une petite armée à se battre contre son roi, se dissimuler, contrôler sa physiologie, enfin, je ne suis pas spécialiste. Après, tout dépend de son entraînement. Un potentiel qui n'est pas cultivé est inutile.

-Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

-Peur ? s'étonna Siliane. Je n'y ai pas songé sous cet aspect. Je trouve le phénomène passionnant. J'ai hâte d'assister à des manifestations de son pouvoir.

-Et s'il l'utilise contre nous ?

-Ce serait triste, mais il est possible de se défendre. Il n'a pas reçu de formation digne de ce nom je pense, seulement deux ans m'a-t-il dit. La défense mentale fait partie des aptitudes exigées d'un mage de bataille, aussi je suis rompue à cet art. Par ailleurs, il ne disposerait pas de l'effet de surprise.

-Très rassurant, commenta Natalya d'un ton sombre.

-N'est-ce pas ? renchérit la magicienne, sans saisir le sarcasme.

-Mais comment se fait-il que les gens dotés de ce pouvoir n'ont pas encore conquis le monde connu ?

-Peu d'entre eux profitent pleinement de leur don, expliqua l'érudite. Comme je l'ai dit, sans entraînement...ceux qui en reçoivent un par contre sont généralement tellement embrigadés qu'ils n'ont pas de volonté propre. Quant à ceux qui restent, comme Damian, ils n'ont pas une longue espérance de vie. Plus le pouvoir est grand, moins ils vivent longtemps. Ils perdent la raison et finissent par se tuer, volontairement ou non.

-Combien...combien d'années lui reste-t-il ?

-A mon avis ? Cinq à six ans, s'il a de la chance. Mais cela varie d'un individu à l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal, marmonna la rogue.

-Cela, personne ne le sait. Pas encore.

-Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant ?

-Oui : l'un de mes professeurs. Mais il était relativement faible : deux seulement. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir exactement ce que chacun pensait. C'était légèrement désagréable. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup parce que j'arrivais à me défendre mieux que les autres et il tombait dans mes pièges. Il n'était pas très malin. Ce qui faisait la fierté de Maître Infero, qui s'occupait des arts martiaux et de la défense mentale. Je me souviens d'un jour où...»

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si quelque chose lui échappait, puis vacilla sur ses pieds. Natalya lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à retrouver l'équilibre. Siliane se passa les doigts sur les paupières d'un air las. Elle s'étonna de la prise de la rogue sur son bras, puis de son récit de ce qui s'était passé. Elle écarta le problème d'un haussement d'épaules et nia se souvenir de leur conversation. Le silence s'installa.

Un nouveau groupe d'ennemis détendit l'atmosphère. C'était une bonne façon de se défouler.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif ponctua leur entrée dans les Hautes-terres de Tamoe. Le terrain, devenu rocheux, n'avait plus la fâcheuse habitude de se dérober sous leurs pieds, de dissimuler des obstacles, ni d'émettre d'insupportables bruits de succion à chaque pas. Cependant, la bonne humeur ne dura pas. Une boule de feu manqua Derek de peu, une autre explosa sur l'épaule de Vatanen, Damian en esquiva deux en plongeant à terre. Ils étaient encerclés ! Un régiment de squelettes entourés d'un halo bleu se rua sur eux, couverts par le feu d'une dizaine de squelettes mages dont les mains flamboyaient dangereusement. Siliane conjura une explosion de glace qui eut le mérite de ralentir la progression des guerriers, Derek organisa leur défense, Vatanen frappa le sol et une crevasse se forma jusqu'aux mages. Des flammes se mirent à en jaillir et le tremblement de la terre les empêchait de viser droit. Natalya empoigna une grenade explosive et la jeta sur la horde qui s'approchait. Elle n'eut cependant qu'un impact mineur. Damian prépara son piège de foudre tandis que Siliane commençait un barrage de sortilèges de glace. Le piège se déclencha, terrassant quelques-uns de leurs assaillants. Vatanen continua de provoquer des éruptions parmi les mages, neutralisant leur feu. Derek se prépara à recevoir la charge. Natalya lança quelques grenades supplémentaires...

Contact. Le barbare se rua en avant avec un cri de guerre et fracassa sans peine les cinq squelettes à sa portée. Vatanen se transforma en loup et se jeta dans le mêlée, flanqué de Telf. Chêne sage s'éleva au-dessus de la bataille et se mit à rougeoyer. Natalya se sentit instantanément revigorée. Elle mit à profit toute sa connaissance de l'escrime, depuis les manoeuvres les plus complexes aux astuces de novice. Elle élimina rapidement les feintes, inutiles contre des morts-vivants et le désarmement qui poussait les squelettes à l'attaquer avec leurs griffes, plus difficiles à parer. Elle trancha les vertèbres du plus proche, virevolta sur sa droite, para un cimeterre, fit un croc-en-jambe, fracassa un crâne avec son pommeau, esquiva de peu, effectua un moulinet qui emporta un bras et une côte, fit un écart, saisit un poignet et frappa son propriétaire. Un sifflement à son oreille la fit bondir sur sa gauche, mais pas assez vite pour éviter entièrement le coup. La lame tailla à travers son armure et mordit son épaule. Elle serra les dents et gratifia le coupable d'un coup de pied à la tête. Il s'effondra. Elle entendit une explosion beaucoup trop près à son goût. Une boule de feu venait de s'écraser à quelques pas d'elle. Elle chercha le mage responsable des yeux. Un petit groupe d'entre eux se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres, tirant leurs projectiles dans la zone de combat. Deux l'avaient prise pour cible. Elle se jeta à terre, juste à temps pour éviter une masse incandescente destinée à son visage. Elle fit quelques tonneaux avant de bondir sur ses pieds et s'élancer vers le danger. Une petite voix dans sa tête suggéra que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée que de filer droit sur un groupe de mages qui l'avaient par conséquent en plein dans leur ligne de mire. Mais elle l'ignora, préférant se concentrer sur son objectif.

Malheureusement, la petite voix avait raison. Elle s'en aperçut lorsque cinq boules de feu apparurent à un mètre d'elle, disposées de telle sorte que, où qu'elle aille, au moins une la frapperait avec une efficacité maximale. Elle plongea au sol dans l'espoir de minimiser les dégâts. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment que cela ne l'aiderait en rien. Tout à coup, elle sentit les poils sur sa nuque se dresser puis des gouttelettes d'eau lui frapper le visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux, complètement prise au dépourvu, pour constater que les boules de feu ainsi que les mages avaient disparu. Il ne restait d'eux qu'un petit tas d'os fracassés. Du reste, ils étaient victorieux.

«Qu'est-ce que...? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Une manoeuvre des plus stupides, observa Siliane d'un ton neutre. Dans mon pays, l'idiotie est passible d'une cour martiale.

-Je...c'est grâce à toi que...?

-Un bouclier de glace t'a sauvé la mise cette fois-ci. J'ose espérer que la leçon a été retenue ?»

Siliane prononça ces paroles d'une façon vraiment inhabituelle. Calme et posée, certes, mais aussi autoritaire et si...formelle. Derek et Vatanen échangèrent un regard lourd, puis le barbare leva les yeux aux ciel. Les deux hommes rejoignirent Damian qui fouillait les corps. La magicienne semblait attendre une réponse.

«Heu, oui bien sûr, balbutia la rogue.

-Oui bien sûr qui ? coupa l'autre avec sévérité.

-Oui bien sûr Siliane ? tenta-t-elle.

-Ho, général Trou-de-mémoire ! cria Derek. Amène-toi et dis-nous si ce trucmuche est magique !»

Siliane le regarda avec confusion.

«Général ? s'étonna-t-elle avec sa voix normale. Il n'y a pas d'officier ici, nous ne sommes pas à l'armée voyons !

-Peu importe, mage, viens ici !

-Il suffisait de demander, ronchonna-t-elle. Clairement bien sûr.»

Natalya secoua la tête. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à la considérer comme une «tarée» pour citer Derek, mais chaque jour la faisait pencher davantage vers cette opinion. De là à savoir ce qui avait causé cela...mystère. Pour l'instant. Elle devrait poser la question à Akara. Peut-être la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de la magicienne contenait-elle des éléments de réponse.

Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit le reste de la compagnie. Ils s'étaient répartis le butin et étaient prêts à repartir. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas plus longtemps que nécessaire.

«Je suppose que personne n'a pensé à emporter un bélier ? demanda Derek d'un ton sarcastique.»

Ils se tenaient au pied du Monastère. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de résistance significative, ce qui les étonna tout en les incitant à plus de méfiance. Leur route était barrée par le grand portail blindé de l'édifice. Fermé, bien sûr.

«Non, j'ai pensé que cela nous ralentirait, répondit Siliane avec sincérité.

-Je ne sais jamais si tu plaisantes ou si tu prends juste tout au pied de la lettre, dit le barbare en secouant la tête.

-Plaisanter ? fit-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

-Exactement ce que je disais, marmonna le géant.

-Pardon ?

-Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Très bien.

-Bon, comment faire pour la porte ? questionna Vatanen, embêté. Avant que vous ne me demandiez, je n'ai pas d'atout dans la manche cette fois-ci.

-Je pourrais escalader le mur, proposa Damian. Puis tuer les gardes de l'autre côté et ouvrir les barrières.

-Impossible, déclara Natalya. Le mur est enchanté de manière à ce que rien n'y adhère de l'extérieur. Tu n'aurais aucun appui. Crois-moi, beaucoup ont essayé. Ils ont eu des problèmes.

-N'y a-t-il aucune autre entrée ? voulut savoir Derek.

-Il existe des passages mais ils sont fermés de l'intérieur. D'aucuns disent que le Monastère fut jadis une forteresse, aussi il est relativement impénétrable.

-Pourrions-nous enfoncer la porte ? suggéra le druide.

-J'en doute, à moins que Siliane n'ait un sortilège particulièrement destructeur. La porte est protégée contre la plupart des éléments et renforcée de métal.»

Ils spéculèrent un moment, en silence. Puis Siliane prit la parole :

«Natalya, connais-tu en détail la disposition des mécanismes de verrouillage ?

-Attends voir...assez bien, oui, je sais où sont les barres si c'est ce que tu demandes.

-Quelle est l'épaisseur de la porte ?

-Vingt centimètres à peu près.

-Très bien, indique-moi ces positions.»

Natalya s'exécuta. La magicienne appuya ses doigts contre le métal et ferma les yeux. Elle commença à murmurer des incantations, puis fronça les sourcils comme si elle soulevait une charge. Elle serra les dents et de la sueur apparut sur son front. Elle poursuivit son petit jeu. Les autres la regardaient avec curiosité. Puis, un vacarme assourdissant retentit de derrière et, avec un gémissement douloureux, les deux battants s'ouvrirent. Derrière, la pénombre silencieuse les attendait avec l'air d'un fauve attendant que sa proie entre stupidement dans son piège.

«Attention, chuchota Damian. Six rogues corrompues sont embusquées derrière les piliers du hall.

-Disposition ? interrogea Derek.

-Deux dans des alcôves de chaque côté de la porte, deux derrière les piliers et deux en haut des piliers. Seconde paire de piliers, symétrique de chaque côté.

-Des objets fragiles dans ce hall ? demanda Vatanen à Natalya.

-Si oui, ils auront été détruits ou pillés, raisonna celle-ci.

-Bon. Siliane et Vatanen : bombardement s'il vous plaît.

-Avec plaisir ! glissa le druide. Je prends le bas, et toi le haut ?

-Ainsi soit-il.»

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour transformer les importuns en petits tas de cendres ou de glaçons. Le dallage en avait souffert par contre. Natalya grimaça. Akara ne serait pas très contente. Kashya encore moins. Ils entrèrent en trombe, les deux guerriers devant, Natalya en Damian sur les côtés, Siliane au milieu. Ils ouvrirent la porte qui menait au Cloître extérieur. Damian marqua soudain un bref arrêt, hésitant.

Mais il était trop tard.

Avec une exclamation surprise, barbare et lycanthrope furent projetés à une vitesse incroyable contre les murs de granit. Natalya grimaça lorsque la tête, heureusement casquée, de Derek percuta la pierre avec violence. Vatanen s'en tira à meilleur compte, ayant réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à pivoter en vol et à amortir le choc avec ses jambes. Il se transforma immédiatement et l'immense bête noire se jeta avec un grondement rageur sur leurs assaillants. C'étaient des monstres gigantesques. De constitution voisine à celle des monstres gargantuesques, ceux-ci avaient un pelage gris clair et semblaient encore plus imposants que leurs cousins. Natalya n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour décocher une volée de flèches quasiment à bout portant au plus proche d'entre eux. Mais cela ne réussit qu'à le mettre dans une fureur aveugle. Paniquée, elle rechargea néanmoins et se prépara à récidiver. Une forme sombre qui ressemblait vaguement à un immense félin jaillit devant elle et bondit au cou de la créature. Un éclair de lumière, un sifflement de métal, et le monstre agonisait à terre. Damian, car c'était lui, ne s'arrêta pas une fraction de seconde pour effectuer un roulé-boulé de côté, esquivant le poing immense d'un des congénères du mort. Dans un mouvement de vipère, il fit volte-face et s'accrocha au bras qui le souleva au-dessus de la tête du démon. Il se laissa tomber et lui creva les yeux, puis enfonça ses griffes dans son épaule, se lança dans le vide et lui trancha la nuque d'un coup net et précis. Des crépitements, puis un roulement de tonnerre accompagna le terrible sortilège de foudre que libéra Siliane. L'éclair illumina tous les recoins du Cloître et tétanisa cinq monstres. La magicienne maintint le sort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'eux que quelques cendres. Entretemps, Natalya criblait de flèches, de feu, de glace ou «nature» comme disait Aïsha, tout ce qui lui passait à portée. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas un monstre épargné. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pour atout qu'une force titanesque et une fourrure épaisse. L'intelligence, ni le combat synchronisé, n'en faisaient pas partie. Leur petit groupe, aussi disparate soit-il, s'en tirait mieux de ce côté-là. Le loup-garou avait roulé dans un buisson aux prises avec un démon qui essayait de l'attraper tandis que l'animal cherchait une ouverture pour plonger vers sa jugulaire. Telf venait de déchiqueter la jambe d'un autre, et Chêne sage planait au-dessus de Derek, toujours assommé.

«Siliane, à droite ! cria Natalya.»

La magicienne pivota et un jet de flammes s'échappa de son bâton, frappant son assaillant au visage. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, mais son énorme paume fouetta l'air et la sorcière fut balayée d'une gifle surpuissante. Elle percuta un arbre de plein fouet et ne se releva pas. La rogue poussa un juron et acheva la créature de trois flèches bien senties. Vatanen en avait terminé avec son géant et s'attaquait à deux autres en même temps. Damian lança son espèce de boomerang métallique qui n'eut toutefois pas beaucoup d'effet. Alors que trois d'entre eux se ruèrent sur lui, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Ses dents étincelèrent en un rictus carnassier, puis il plongea entre les jambes d'un des attaquants. Ceux-ci ne frappèrent que du vide et se regardèrent, confus. Vif comme l'éclair, Damian frappa dans une succession de manoeuvres qui s'acheva dans une explosion de flammes. Tous gisaient à terre, morts. Vatanen achevait de briser l'échine de ses crocs au dernier encore en vie. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la cour. Les combattants se regardèrent. Natalya abaissa son arc.

«A terre ! hurla Damian.»

Une volée de flèches siffla par-dessus leurs têtes. Une escouade de rogues corrompues se tenait disposée dans les portes qui menaient aux trois ailes du Monastère. Le lycanthrope se mit à gronder rageusement. Les yeux de Damian furetaient dans tout le Cloître, mettant sur pied une stratégie sans doute. Natalya disposait d'un abri relatif, aussi elle ouvrit le feu sur les archères. Ceci eut l'avantage d'éliminer quelques ennemis avant que des pertes ne soient à déplorer de leur côté.

L'ennui, c'était qu'elle attira dangereusement les tirs adverses. Car, comme disait Kashya : «si l'ennemi est à portée, c'est que vous l'êtes aussi». En ajoutant invariablement «bande de bleusailles» ou «têtes de pioches», selon son humeur. Elle plongea derrière une réserve de tonneaux protégée par la balustrade. Le bruit assourdissant des pointes de métal se fichant dans le bois ne la rassura en rien. Et certainement pas lorsque l'une d'elles causa un bruit insolite. Impulsivement, elle se jeta à plat-ventre et protégea sa tête de ses mains. Elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant puis plus rien.


End file.
